Digging up the past Carmen's PoV
by MissSoapy1
Summary: It's a story that was written by my friend but just in a different Characters point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been given permission by my friend who wrote this story to write in the Point of View of another Character, I hope you like it. I would also like to mention that the Pamela in this story is the same Pamela Dean and Sam know. But at the beginning they haven't met her yet. I hope that that makes sense to you.**

**Enjoy!**

**Digging up the past – Carmen's PoV**

**Chapter 1**

I woke early that morning, sitting up on the sofa that was my bed I stretched slightly and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Chuckles" Pamela said to me handing me a large mug of coffee. I smiled at her and took a large swig trying to wake myself up.

"Morning" I replied after I swallowed the hot liquid.

"Can you give me a hand today?" She asked kindly smiling at me.

I hated helping Pamela it always involved the supernatural and that always brought back old memories, memories I didn't want to be reminded of. Memories of my Father, you see my father was a hunter, he taught me how to find and fight all things supernatural but when I turned 13 he died. And ever since then I have never hunted or fought the supernatural no matter how much Pamela tried to encourage me too.

My father was away on a hunting trip when my mum was involved in a car crash, but little did I know until weeks later that my dad was also involved in that very car crash, Pamela told me that he had come home early from his hunting trip and he wanted to surprise me, so he planned to come pick me up from school with my mother but on the way they were involved in accident, and that's when I was sent to live with Pamela. I have been with her since.

"I can't today I have a school project I need to finish" I said lying through my teeth but trying to make it sound true.

"But it's a Saturday, have the day off" Pamela said.

"I can't its due Monday" I said lying again, I hated having to lie to her.

What I was really doing was going to the library to find a job out of town, and was planning to leave by Monday having a job waiting for me, you see I was turning 18 tomorrow so I would legally be an adult so Pamela wouldn't be able to keep me here if I wanted to leave, unfortunately I had told Jesse of my plans but had asked him not to tell Pamela until it was all sorted. He had stuck to his promise so far.

Luckily there was a knock on the door and that's what saved me from more questions from Pamela.

"I'll get it" I said heading to the door putting my coffee down as I went.

I opened the door to find Jesse standing there, I smiled up at him and he pulled me in for a hug. Jesse was Pamela's long term on off boyfriend, I had gotten to known him over the years I had lived with Pamela, and at the moment Pamela and him were at the point of on in their relationship.

"Morning Squirt" he said when he let me go to walk into the house.

"Well I'm heading off for a shower, see you guys in a few" I said as Pamela entered the room. I ran up the stairs grabbing my wash bag and some clean clothes on the way, I entered the bathroom closing and locking the door behind me, I began to run the water for the shower. I turned to the sink and washed my face and brushed my teeth before removing my pj's and stepping into the shower.

I allowed the water to run over me for awhile before I washed myself properly, I stepped out of the shower after awhile wrapping a towel tightly around myself and my hair, I dried myself quickly before pulling on some clean underwear, and then a pair of jeans, a plain tee shirt and a pair of trainers. I quickly towel dried my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. I then put on my necklace my father had given me a week before he had died, this and the wedding photo of my mother and father were the only things I had left of my parents.

I ran down the stairs and went over to the sofa picking up my small bag and throwing in my keys, phone and purse, and as I walked out the door and shouted to Pamela and Jesse who were now standing in the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, see you guys then" before closing the door.

I walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to turn up, and as I got in I tried to drown out the sound of everyone around me as we drove the 20 minutes it took to get to town. I said thank you to the bus driver as I got off the bus and walked the 50 feet left to get to the library.

I logged straight onto a free computer and began looking for job openings anyway, I found a few places and took down the addresses and names of the people I would be working for, I then pulled up my CV and printed off the necessary amount I needed. I then logged of the computer and headed out of the library and across the street to the shop, I grabbed a packet of envelopes and a book of stamps and a sandwich, I paid for them at the counter and left the shop.

I walked back over to the bus stop and sat down on the bench beside the stop and began writing out the addresses on the envelopes, I then put a CV inside each one and a small note about why I wanted the job. I sealed the envelopes and stuck a stamp on each one and put them back in my bag.

While I waited for my bus to turn up I ate my sandwich, thinking about what it would be like being independent for once, working for an employer and meeting new people.

My bus turned up after about half an hour, I stepped on and wanted to get straight back off again as I noticed Amanda was on the same bus, but I held my head up high and sat down in the seat nearest to the front so she wouldn't notice me. And luck must be on my side because she didn't notice me, as we pulled up to my stop I said thank you to the driver and jumped off walking back to my home.

I passed the post box on my way and posted off the envelopes I had in my bag and I just hoped that I would get a reply soon.

As it turned out I ended up helping Pamela, Jesse had left by the time I had got back, I had been longer then what I thought I had been.

The rest of the day was long and tiring, I helped Pamela channel many of the spirits, by lighting the candles she needed and getting her the other items she needed too.

I shuffled over to the sofa once we had finished, feeling my shoulders drag as I got there, I slumped down onto the sofa and drifted off into a deep sleep without getting changed out of my clothes.

When I woke the next day, I woke to the smell of pancakes filling the house; I followed the smell into the kitchen where Pamela was standing over the stove frying up some pancakes.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie, what do you want to do today?" she asked handing me a plate of pancakes and a jar of maple syrup.

I took at seat at the breakfast bar, pouring the syrup over my pancakes and digging in. After a few mouthfuls I answered Pamela finally coming up with an answer.

"Nothing big, just a sit down meal with me, you and Jesse" I said putting more food into my mouth and swallowing a large gulp of water.

"Ok, we'll do that then" she said joining me at the bar and tucking in to her own plate of pancakes.

"Thanks Pamela" I said kissing her hand before taking my dishes over to the sink and washing them up.

"I'm gonna go watch some TV ok?" I asked while walking into the living room.

"Sure" she replied.

I slumped back down on the sofa and flicked the TV on and tossed the remote to one side, I sat and stared into space while the news played on the TV. Until something caught my attention, and I knew why. It was something that sounded familiar to what my dad had been hunting before he had died, so I searched for the remote and turned off the TV throwing the remote to the floor afterwards as tears ran down my face.

The rest of the night was just the same, I ended up crying myself to sleep after the meal with Jesse and Pamela had gone down badly, they ended up arguing over what we should eat which made me cry more but not for the reasons they thought I was, I was crying as every memory of my father and mother filled my head, replaying themselves over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next day with Pamela sitting at the foot of the sofa, tears running down her cheeks.

I leant over and stroked her hair, before getting up to collect the post. I flicked through it and found one letter for me; it was a reply from one of the Jobs I had looked for. I opened it and began to read the contents of it, it basically said as soon as you get this letter please come for an interview.

I walked back to Pamela and handed over her post, she wiped away her tears and looked through them, this was her usual reactions after she had an argument with Jesse it didn't last very long, they usually made up quite fast afterwards, and I knew this time would be the same, and with that thought there was a knock on the door.

"You better now" Jesse asked me as I let him in; I nodded and smiled trying to remember how I was feeling at that moment.

I looked down at what I was wearing and then at the letter I had in my hand and that's when Jesse made his mistake.

"So you got yourself job, eh?" he said to me pointing at the letter in my hand. Pamela's head snapped up to look between us both, she grabbed the letter from my hand and started a whole new argument with Jesse about how she couldn't trust him if he kept secrets from her. I thought it best if I stayed out of this one and head straight to that interview I had been given by Mr Gerry Wilson. I began packing around Pamela and Jesse's argument grabbing everything that I owned, and then headed out of the door.

"Best I get out of here" I said to myself as I closed the door slinging my bag over my shoulder.

I didn't know how I was going to get there, so I improvised. I walked over to an abandoned junk yard and started looking through the cars to see if I could find one that worked. No luck so I headed back towards the house when I spotted Jesse's car, I had to think fast if I was going to get out of here without Pamela following behind me.

So I hopped into the front seat and hotwired the car, not something I would usually do but I needed to leave and fast and there was no way I was going to wait for the bus. The car roared to life and I reversed it out of park and headed down the highway towards the address I had been given.

I didn't stop or look back, I sped up trying to get there as fast as I could, while I drove I thought about what I would say during my interview, I also planned to phone Pamela when I got there so that I could explain everything to her. I thought about that aswell, what I would say to her, how would explain it right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Those thoughts left my mind as I pulled into the driveway of the Wilson residence; I stepped out of the car leaving my bags inside and walked up to the door. I quickly rang Pamela while I walked, I explained everything in about two minutes and she understood instantly, and wished me luck with the job, I told her I would visit as soon as I could, I also thanked her for everything she had done for me and then hung up the phone after she told me things with her and Jesse were over for good this time.

My heart began beating loudly and fast inside my chest as I approached the house. I knocked a few times before it was answered.

A pretty young girl, about my aged answered the door, she stood before me for awhile before asking, "Can I help you?"

"Ummm, yeah. I'm looking for a Mr Gerry Wilson, is he here?" I asked politely.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" she asked back.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Carmen, Carmen Smith" I replied politely.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beth Wilson, Gerry's daughter please come in" she responded and then stood to one side of the door.

She seemed so sweet and kind, but sadness hid behind her eyes of something or someone she had lost. I smiled at her and then walked inside.

"Thank you" I said smiling again.

"I'll be right back" she said and then she walked away.

I nodded and then looked around the hall of the house, turning from side to side; I had made a full rotation before someone touched my shoulder.

I span making a half turn before I faced the person who had touched my arm. I smiled and then introduced myself to him.

"Hello, sir my name is Carmen Smith and I'm here for that interview" I said smiling again.

"Nice to meet you Carmen, but they'll be no need for an interview, the job is yours if you want it" he said turning to smile at his daughter, she nodded in agreement.

"Oh Thank you so much" I said smiling and almost bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Hunny B, could you show Carmen where she will be staying while she works here please" he said turning to face her.

She nodded at the same time I heard a women cooing in the background. "Gerrypoo, oh Gerrypoo"

"That's me, I'll see you soon Carmen" he said before turning to walk in the opposite direction.

I turned to Beth and asked her if I could get my things first, she nodded and then followed me outside. I grabbed my bags and then followed her back indoors. I followed her up the stairs and into a spare bedroom; I looked around it twice before it sunk in.

"You'll be staying here, and you'll be expected to help around the house, that sort of thing" she said before leaving the room. I set my bags done and began to unpack my things in the drawers that I had.

Once I had finished unpacking I walked out of my room and down the stairs there was a women standing at one end of the hall and she began walking towards me.

"So you're the new maid, I'm Glynda Wilson, Gerry' wife." She then handed me a bag of some kind.

"I expect those to be washed, ironed and folded by the end of the afternoon, is that understood." I nodded and then walked away trying to find the laundry area.

I bumped into Beth while trying to find the Laundry room.

"I'm so sorry Miss Beth, but could you tell where the Laundry room is?" I asked carefully.

"Down the hall and two doors on the right" she said politely before walking away again.

I began to walk away when I heard Glynda talking to someone. "Beth dear, I wish you wear more feminine clothes, people might mistake you for a boy, or the new maid" I continued to walk not wanting to hear anymore of that conversation.

And from then on I did as I was instructed and I finished my work quickly, I didn't mind working for the Wilson's, Mr Gerry was very nice and treated me like his own Daughter, and Miss Beth was sweet and kind and we got on very well, the only down side to working for the Wilson's was Glynda, she was so snobby and bossy and just plain rude all the time, I wanted to tell her where to stick it half the time.


	3. Chapter 3

I had been working for the Wilson's a long time now, I had gotten to know, Mr Gerry and Miss Beth very well. I tolerated Mrs Glynda.

It was the day of Mr Gerry's exhibit, the exhibit was about the findings he had found at his archaeological dig, the main artefact was the skeleton and wooden leg of a man named Harold Monkton, he was once linked to the several murders in town many years ago, and people just had to see if he had really been found. There was lots of people coming and going all day long, I had to work extra hard, making sure the waiters knew where to go, and what they should say and do as most of them were knew and hadn't worked for Mr Gerry before.

"Thanks for all the help Carmen" Mr Gerry said to me.

"You're welcome Mr Gerry" I said politely at the same time the door opened, it was Beth. She smiled when she saw me I smiled back and noticed what she was wearing I pointed to go upstairs. "That's where I was headed but thanks" she mumbled to me before she was pulled away by her father and Glynda.

I left the room to see how things were going with the exhibit, things seemed to be going well and as I came back into the hall Beth was coming down the stairs in a figure hugging black dress. I smiled up at her in awe. She looked so pretty.

"My goodness Beth, you look almost like one of us" I heard Glynda say as Beth reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll take that as a compliment" I heard Beth reply back to her.

"Beth, Honey, you look lovely" her father then said, she smiled to him and then walked in to join the action of the exhibit.

The night drew to a close as people began to leave the exhibit, I walked back into the hall at the same time Beth and her Father had finished speaking she was heading up the stairs as the doorbell went off.

I headed over to the door and opened it, there was two men standing in the doorway, they introduced themselves.

"So how can I help you?" I asked politely.

"We are looking for a Beth Wilson, is she here?" the taller one with slightly wavy hair and brown eyes asked.

"Hold on just one second, I just go get her." I said smiling.

"Miss Beth, there are some people to see you at the front door" I said to her politely, she came down the stairs and walked over to the door.

"Thanks Carmen, and please, just Beth, no Miss" she said smiling.

"Sorry" I mumbled back before walking away.

I began clearing things away as the evening ended with everyone leaving, including Miss Beth, I mean Beth she had headed off a few minutes after the two men had shown up asking for her.

I headed up to my room, completely shattered; I slept well that night dreaming peacefully, until I was woken by Glynda yelling for me.

I kicked my covers off and ran into her room, she wanted some natural yoghurt with walnuts and honey, and a glass of water before she went to sleep. So I half stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the things that I needed and stirred together the walnuts, honey and yoghurt, and grabbed a glass of water before heading back up the stairs to Glynda's room. I handed her what she wanted and then headed back to my room, falling on top of my bed and sleeping until morning. Thankfully with no interruptions.

When I woke the next morning things were the same as usually, I went to work with no complaints and just did what I was told to do.

I heard everything that had been going on, even though I barely watched the news I overheard Mr Gerry discussing it most mornings on the phone with friends, but mostly Beth as it involved her friends. They were committing suicide, she had been taking it hard but she was a tough girl I knew she would figure out what was going on, and in some ways I wanted to help, but I couldn't tell her my secret I hadn't told anyone my secret.

Each day passed like any other until the day I had found out about the recent suicide, it was Beth's best friend Si, he was such a nice guy I had met him once or twice he was always polite and kind whenever I had seen him. I was so shocked that I hadn't been able to work properly, Glynda had actually threatened to fire me if I didn't pick up the pace but I didn't really pay that much attention, I was worried about how Beth was coping with all this.

There was a knock on the door as I came down the stairs the next morning, but Glynda beat me to the door.

Beth stood there with the two guys standing behind her, and I knew Glynda was going to be rude. So I walked slowly behind her and stood to one side so I could hear what was going on.

"What do you want?" Glynda said unpleasantly

"Glynda is my dad in?" Beth asked a bit in a hurry.

"No" Glynda said huffing and began to close the door. I was about to step in when Beth's foot came through the doorway.

"Well where is he?" Beth asked impatiently

"Not here" Glynda replied back almost spitting it out.

"Glyn it's really important" Beth said in a strong voice, I was proud of the fact that she was standing up to Glynda; it gave me confidence in myself.

"Don't tell me about important, and what are you doing bringing them here, they are rough people by the look of it Beth, really you must grow up and get over this phase it's ridiculous" Glynda said almost raising her voice. I could tell Beth was probably rolling her eyes at Glynda's comment.

"Like that, don't roll your eyes at me young lady, do you know how rude that is, and what on earth are you wearing, no man will want to touch you if you look like a cheap girl, Beth, honestly, i tried my best with you, but i will have no part of you anymore, you have no respect for your elders, obviously your mother didn't raise you right" Glynda then said, and I knew that she shouldn't of, she had gone too far this time.

"SHUT UP!" I heard Beth yell.

"You know crap about my mother, how dare you even mention her, as for me being the young lady, your only 4 years older, so Glyn, just shut the hell up, and tell me where my father is" Beth said afterwards trying to control her voice.

I could tell by Glynda's posture she was shocked, she then answered Beth carefully.

"He's at the dig"

"Great and are there any artifacts left here?" Beth then asked.

Glynda shook her head, and I heard Beth walk away Glynda shut the door and I thought it best if I got out of here before she turned around and that's exactly what I did.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until very late that night when Mr Gerry came home, looking worse for wear. And he explained everything that he had been through, Glynda thought he was going mad, but I believed him. Every word, after all I had lived through it, been brought up to fight it. I just couldn't believe there were still things out there now.

**2 MONTHS LATER …………………….**

It had been two months since that night, the night Beth had left town, I had tried to put it to the back of my mind so I could do my work, but Glynda wouldn't let us forget, never forget, she always reminded us day in and day out.

Bad mouthing Beth more and more each day, it was getting worse. It was having strains on Glynda's and Gerry's relationship. I felt sorry for him, I wanted to help but I didn't know what to say or do for that matter. I just did as I was told, saying nothing.

Until finally Glynda over stepped her boundary when it came to Beth. I was helping clear away the dishes one even when I over heard her conversation with one of the other maids.

"You know Beth; she'll never amount to anything if she just spends her life running away from the real world, just like her mother. She'll never find anything worth while; never find a man the way she dresses. She'll spend her life alone. But what can I say I tried my best, tried to steer here in the right direction after her mother had failed so miserably. She'll come back soon enough you'll see, she can't run forever."

I had had just about enough of the things Glynda had been saying about Beth, it wasn't right, and I rarely saw Mr Gerry these days too. I was worried about him. So I couldn't just stand by and do nothing anymore.

I walked straight over to Glynda and squared my shoulders; I was going to give it to her no matter the cost.

"And how can I help you?" She asked quite rudely, that was it.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Beth will amount to something and she will find someone, and another thing it's a good thing she left when she did, I would much rather her do that then become like you. Marrying someone for their money, not love. You are pathetic and I feel sorry for you, because you will never get anything out of you sad miserable little life, you have always been jealous of Beth ever since I started here, jealous that Mr Gerry loved her more than you. Jealous that he respected her more. Jealous because she was better than you in many ways, and you just couldn't handle coming second to someone. So here's a reality check, get over yourself." I said finally able to stand up to someone for once, that day when Beth had done it gave me confidence that one day I could do the same.

Glynda was practically fuming from the ears once I hadn't finished speaking but I didn't care she could do what she wants to me, I would take it gladly.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!" she yelled at me practically spitting all over me, I wiped my face and headed towards the stairs throwing the pathetic maids apron she had maid me wear on the floor, at the same time Mr Gerry walked through the door.

"Honestly Gerrypoo can't you control your staff" I heard Glynda say as I walked up to my room.

I grabbed my bags and began packing my belongings, it took me all but ten minutes to finish, I headed down the stairs and straight to the door, but before I could leave Mr Gerry stopped me.

"Thanks for all you help Carmen, it will be sad to see you go" he said kindly before wrapping one arm around me to pull me into a hug.

"Thank you Mr Gerry, it has been a pleasure working for you, and I will surely miss you" I said as I let go and stepped out of the house feeling the cold breeze brush against my skin as I walked over to Jesse's now old car.

I drove away looking back at the house only once with tears streaming down my face I was going to miss Mr Gerry. I drove all night trying to find somewhere I could stay until I found a new job.

I pulled into a housing estate building and put down a down payment on a flat, I had the money and I needed somewhere to stay just incase I didn't find a job.

I walked into my flat without turning on the lights and headed straight to the bedroom; I fell ontop of it and went straight into a deep sleep feeling exhausted from the long night of driving.

I spent days looking for a job when I got a phonecall from a women in answer to my add, it was a Mrs Garrison, and she needed someone to help her look after the house, so I agreed and said I could start work as soon as she wanted me. Which happened to be that day.

I took off heading towards the address Mrs Garrison had given me, the house seemed nice and simple. Smaller then the Wilsons, but that didn't bother me I was glad to be working again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the news there had been reports about men disappearing, I paid little attention to it, I thought best if I not get involved in it. But every other day Mrs Garrison brought it up just to make conversation with me, I didn't mind, but silence was always better.

You see Mrs Garrison was a bit of an alcoholic, putting it lightly. It had gotten worse over the past few weeks, you see her son had disappeared too, like all these other men. And so she had become really down about it, I wanted to help but she was relentless to help.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke early that morning as usual, and went downstairs to grab Mrs Garrison's mail and newspaper. She didn't do anything anymore she just spent her days in the drawing room with a bottle of whisky, or rum, infact any kind of liquor she could find.

The local police had stopped by a few days ago to question Mrs Garrison about Daniel's disappearance. She wasn't herself when they were here, they got very little out of her, and when they asked to question me I agreed but told them that I probably wouldn't be any help. And I was right, I knew very little about what had happened to Daniel but what I did know was something I couldn't tell the police and that was that these were no normal disappearances.

After the police left I decided to make Mrs Garrison some lunch, I brought in for her and put it on the table beside her hoping that she would eat it, I left the room to continue with my house work when there was a knock on the door.

I went over and answered it, and I couldn't believe my eyes who was standing there, just the person I wanted to see.

"Hello, can I help you?" I asked.

"Carmen!" Beth exclaimed when she recognised me.

"Miss Beth… I mean Beth, what are you doing here?" I asked again.

I saw one of the guys turn and look at Beth slightly confused.

"You must of met Carmen, she works for my father" Beth said carefully and quietly.

"Worked, as in no longer does" I said correcting her, smiling.

"Sorry?" she asked me confused by what I had said.

"Your step mother fired me" I said still smiling I was glad to see a friendly face especially with who I was working for now.

"I did deserve it, she was moaning about you to your father and well I snapped, I had enough of her, putting you down all the time, you've been nothing but nice to me....so I work here now" I said explaining myself.

"Carmen, I'm so sorry" she said to me kindly.

I shrugged my shoulders gently in response it didn't matter to me now, but I still missed Mr Gerry.

"Wait you're the…well actually I guess you're not the FBI" I whispered carefully so they could still here me.

"I heard a lot in that house, like where Beth was going....what really happened that night at the university, and well about supernatural going ons" I said smiling when I saw one of the men looking surprised at my accusation.

"Wait Carmen, you can't tell anybody" Beth said suddenly. I instantly felt hurt but pushed that feeling aside.

"Don't worry I won't, Beth I would never do anything like that to you, actually I'm glad your here....wait unless you know what's going on" I said in reply.

"Well not really, we just know that men have disappeared but we're not sure why, that's why we've come here, to speak to Daniels family" Beth responded.

"Oh…Ok….so should I tell them FBI are here" I asked.

Beth nodded; I smiled back and opened the door wider to let them in.

"Thank you Carmen" Beth whispered to me.

"Who should I say you are?" I asked.

"Agents Perry, Tyler and …." The first guy responded and then looked at Beth.

"And Young" Beth answered.

I smiled and then motioned for them to come in, "Stay here for one second" I said smiling before walking of and leaving them in the doorway.

I headed over to wear Mrs Garrison was and opened the double doors, I peered my head through the doors before I spoke.

"Lady Garrison, the FBI are here to talk to you about Daniel's disappearance" I said politely to her.

"But I've already spoken to the Sheriff" she mumbled slightly back in response.

"They wish to find out more, this is a good sign that the FBI are involved" I said trying to convince her.

She poured herself and new glass and took a swig before responding to me.

"Well ok send them in" she said, I smiled back and then headed back to the front door.

When I reached Beth and the two other agents, whose names I didn't really know as they had changed since the last time.

"I'm afraid she'd been drinking since Daniels gone, so you might not get much from her" I said whispering slightly.

"Maybe we could talk to you for abit later" Beth then asked.

I nodded, "I'll do my best" I said afterwards.

I left them so they could go and talk to Mrs Garrison, and got on with some work to distract myself. They weren't in there for long, clearly it hadn't been that much of a success, I came and joined them as they left the room, I closed the doors behind them.

"Carmen, do you think you could meet us later?" Beth asked quietly as I turned towards them after checking Mrs Garrison's state.

"Sure, Sorry about Lady Garrison, she's been like this for a while, she doesn't move from that seat, doesn't go to bed, doesn't eat much, just drinks" I replied.

Beth handed me her mobile number.

"Call me when you're free and we'll chat" Beth said before leaving the house, I nodded and closed the door after they left.


	6. Chapter 6

The daylight began to fade, so I finished my job quickly with Mrs Garrison and she gave me the rest of the day off, I headed back to my flat, pulling out my mobile as I crossed the street as I began to walk the five blocks back to my flat, I would of drove but my car's battery had died and I didn't have enough money to get it fixed.

I dialled Beth's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello" she answered after the second beep.

"Hi Beth" I said done the phone.

"Hey Carmen" she responded.

"I've just finished work" I said.

"Oh that's great" she replied.

"Did you want me to meet you somewhere so we could talk?" I asked uncertain

"Sure" she replied.

"Where?" I asked then

"Ok, our motel room is fine, we're at …." There was a pause before she continued to answer.

"The Derby, room…" there was another pause.

"Room 136, see you in about half an hour" she finally said.

"Ok see you then" I said before hanging up the phone.

It was going to take me atleast half an hour to get there anyway so I didn't exactly rush.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I got there I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it was answered.

"Carmen, Thanks for coming" Beth said inviting me before giving me a quick hug.

"No problem, I want to help in anyway I can" I responded.

I followed Beth over to the sofa and we both sat down, she began to ask me questions about the bar, and the sisters that owned it.

"No you don't really see them around, apart from at the bar, they are very private, they arrived in town about a month ago, just before the disappearances happened…wait you don't think they have something to do with it do you?" I asked.

"I do!" she said looking towards the one that I know knew was Sam.

"They just don't seem evil to me!" he said smiling, for some reason when he smiled it made my stomach flip and my heart accelerate.

"No, because all evil things have warts and are ugly" Beth responded.

"Point taken" he replied.

Dean who was sitting near me began to laugh, before turning to face me.

"Thanks Carmen, you said you wanted to help, fancy coming to the club tonight" He asked suddenly.

I didn't see Beth reaction but Dean smiled back in response.

"Sure, but can I change first, I don't fancy going in my uniform" I said smiling again.

"That's fine, Hey Sammy" Dean said tossing Sam his keys.

"Take Carmen home and meet us at the club in an hour, I'll get a lift with Beth" Dean then said explaining why he had tossed him the keys.

Sam stood up and walked over to the door, I followed behind him, he opened the door and I walked out of the room, before following him over to the car.

"Cool car" I muttered to myself"

"It's gotta be a 67' Chevy Impala right?" I asked then more casually

Sam nodded, "You in to cars then?" he asked.

"Umm, not really it just reminds me of my dad's old car" I said as pain crippled me slightly as the memory filled my head.

"You ok?" Sam asked suddenly as he noticed I wasn't moving.

"Oh, um yeah sorry about that" I said and then got into the passenger side as he got into the drivers. We headed off towards my flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside of my flat and I let us both in. I flicked on the lights as I walked into each room that I needed the light on.

I told Sam to take a seat on the bed because I was going to need his opinion on what I should wear to the club; he agreed and took a seat. I walked over to my bag and carried it with me as I headed into the bathroom to get changed.

I pulled on a denim skirt and plain tee and then walked out of the bathroom to get Sam's opinion.

"What do ya think?" I asked twirling slightly and walking back into the bathroom before he could answer.

"So how well do you know Beth?" I heard Sam call through the door.

"Um, well I worked for her dad for many years, and well Beth and I hit it off as friends from the beginning really, I was the closest to her age when she was growing up, and we shared secrets, she was practically the sister I never had" I called back before walking out in a new outfit consisting of a leather skirt and a cap sleeved blouse.

"Opinions?" I asked again, and then walked back in to get changed again right as he was about to say something.

"What kind of guys does she like?" he called through the door again.

I walked out of the room in a pair of tailored shorts, vest top and a waisted belt.

"I hate to say this but I think she likes your brother" I said looking at him, he was looking at the floor.

"I'm glad you said that, because I think he likes her too" he replied looking up.

"So?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Best one so far" he murmured.

"Good, because I'm not changing again" I said smiling.

"You really think Dean likes Beth?" I asked.

"Definitely" he said.

"That's great, I'm glad Beth has a love interest, I mean she hasn't dated in a while" I said smiling.

"Really" he asked wanting to know more.

"Well, the guys there were kind of snobby and well Si was well you know" I said answering his question.

"Oh right" he said smiling.

"She likes the tough guys, you know kind of rough looking" I said smiling and looking away. Sam laughed at my comment knowing exactly what I was saying.

"So?" he asked as we walked down to the Impala. I grabbed my purse on the way out throwing my purse, phone and keys inside of it.

"So what?" I asked as we stood by the car, not getting in yet.

"What kind of guys do you like?" he asked shyly.

"Well, let's see, I like a guy who is tall, has nice eyes, great personality and a smile that makes my heart accelerate and my stomach flip, you know the usual girl crushes." I said getting into the car so that my face wouldn't show my embarrassment.

"Really?" he asked then intrigued as he got into the car aswell.

"Umm…yes" I said continuing to stare out of the window while I answered.

"So have you found anyone who fits that role?" he asked again as we drove off towards the club.

"Ummm…no guy that has ever returned the feelings" I said instantly regretting it.

"Well that's too bad then, you deserve to find that person, I mean you're a great girl" he said slightly mumbling.

It went kind of quiet in the car as we git closer to the club, when we pulled up outside I got out and leant against the side of it, Sam joined me as he got out too.

We started a new conversation and instantly I felt comfortable with Sam, we even began laughing.

I saw Beth's car pull up then as I stroked Sam's arm complimenting him on something. Beth and Dean got out and I noticed Dean smiling at me weirdly, I smiled back and then looked at Sam again, he smiled and again my stomach flipped.


	7. Chapter 7

We joined the que and waited until we got into club, when we reached about half way the bouncer shouted towards us.

"Hey you!" the bouncer shouted at Beth.

"Agent Young right?" he then said as we walked upto him.

Beth nodded.

"Erin said you lot should get entry, no questions asked" he then said pulling back the rope and letting Beth, Dean and Sam through.

And just as he was putting the rope back to where it was, Beth turned to him.

"She's with us" Beth said grabbing my arm and pulling me along.

The bouncer nodded and let me pass.

"Thank you" I whispered to her, but she couldn't hear me so well it was kind of loud inside.

I noticed Beth say something to Dean in his ear, but it was too loud to hear what she had said so I just stood beside Sam trying not to get pulled through the crowd.

Dean pulled Beth close to him by the waist and responded to what she had said to him, they made such a cute couple.

Sam and I got separated from Dean and Beth as the crowd pushed in between us to get to the bar.

When we finally rejoined Beth and Dean, Dean's hand was on Beth's back. We joined them just as one of the sister's, I think it was Erin was saying something.

"Oh glad you're here Agent Young, Agent Tyler…….Drink?" she asked.

"Sure 4 beers" Dean said looking over at us as we joined them.

Erin smiled and brought over four beers, Dean grabbed two and handed one to Beth, Sam did the same handing one to me.

Beth clinked her bottle to Deans and then took a swig. My stomach knotted as I thought about that fact that the sisters could be involved in the disappearances', I took a large swig and looked up at Sam who smiled at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been at the club for some time now, Sam and I had been non stop chatting the whole time really and ok I was flirting slightly but only because I liked Sam and I hoped that he would like me too.

Dean and Beth were chatting too, standing close to each other, Beth leant forwards slightly so she could put her hand on Dean's arm, to say something to him more privately.

I noticed a guy was staring at Beth and I hoped he wouldn't do anything I didn't need him distracting me from what was going on here. But then it happened, the guy grabbed Beth's bum; she jumped and turned towards the guy.

'Great' I thought to myself but then again I had heard Beth needed a distraction of some kind and so this could work if she knew how to play it right.

"Hey, watch with the hands" I heard Beth say.

He smiled at her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey sexy, Why don't you leave this guy and hook up with me tonight" he said slurring his words as he was obviously drunk.

He then moved his hand and began stroking it up Beth's thigh towards her skirt, she reached down and grabbed his hand and twisted it.

"Bitch!" he yelled at her before punching her in the face, it blurred before me, it happened so fast, the next thing that happened.

Beth fell against the bar; Dean had grabbed the drunk's fists inside his own hands. As Beth lifted her head up from the bar Dean turned to look at her.

"You ok?" Dean asked Beth. She nodded and then stood up straight using the bar top for support.

Dean dropped the guy's hands and turned to Beth; he cupped her face in his hands and stared at her in the eyes. As Dean was doing this the guy who had attacked Beth lunged towards Dean. Dean noticed and turned towards the guy and began fighting him off by throwing a few punches.

Beth turned towards Sam.

"Guess here's my distraction" She said, Sam nodded to her at the same time, the bouncer, Sissy and Erin came over to calm down the situation.

Beth slid into the back and then I lost sight of her as the crowds gathered round the fight that was happening infront of us.

When they finally broke up the fight Dean was carried off to one side to recuperate, I turned to Sam and said that I would be right back, I grabbed another round of beers and as I was heading back to Sam and Dean, Beth came over to me.

"Dean's been taken to one side, he's pretty badly beaten" I said kindly.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her over to where Dean was holding ice wrapped in a towel over his eye and Sam standing next to him.

As we approached Dean removed his ice pack and placed it carefully over Beth's eye. She smiled at him.

"You need it more then me" she said looking at his injuries.

I turned towards Sam and smiled handing him a new beer. Beth had placed a hand on Dean's knee by the time I looked back at them.

"We can call an ambulance if you want" the bouncer said coming over to us.

"No, its fine, no real damage done" Dean replied as he tried to stand up.

"Actually we can get going" he said afterwards looking at Beth.

She nodded and helped to his feet properly, she wrapped an arm around his waist and he draped his over her shoulders and we walked out of the club.

On the curb by the bar we saw the other guy, who had thrown the punches. He had his hands behind his back in cuffs, and he looked worse than Dean.

"And to think, I actually threw less punches then he did" Dean said looking at Beth.

Beth helped Dean over to her car as I walked over to the Impala and rested against it.

"See you back at the motel" Beth said to Sam while closing the door Dean had just climbed in to, she then came walking over to me.

"Thanks Carmen" she said hugging me tightly.

"Take care of him" I whispered to her before pulling back to smile, I also winked feeling stupid afterwards. But it was too late as I had done it already.

She smiled back but was slightly confused.

"Sam will take you home, I'll see you before we leave" she then said.

"I'll like that" I said

"I'm so bored here and I hate my job, this has bee the highlight since I left your fathers place" I said

She smiled and then hugged me again.

"I thought you would have been glad to see the last of Glyn" she said smiling.

"Oh trust me I am, but I miss your dad, he was like a father to me, he took me in, looked after me" I said

"Yeah, I miss him too" she said

Sam drove me home, it was a quiet journey I was so tired from the club that I just wanted to go to bed.

I got out of the car and Sam got out with me and walked me to my door. I hugged him goodbye, I didn't know when I was going to see him again.

"I hope I get to see you again" he said as he pulled away from the hug.

"Me too, will you wish both Dean and Beth well" I said smiling before walking into my flat.

As I walked inside I heard Sam drive off in the Impala, I headed over to the kitchen to grab some food, I finished it quickly feeling full straight away. I headed over to the bathroom to get changed. I came out and fell onto the bed and drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I headed off to work like any other day, last night was beginning to look like a dream by the time I got to Lady Garrisons place. I was just about to go inside when my phone began buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen before answering.

"Hello" I answered.

"Carmen, I need a favour" Beth said as soon as she could.

"Sure, what do you need?" I said instantly responding.

"Can you get out of work today?" she asked.

I looked infront of me and a plan came to me in how I could get out of work.

"Sure, I'll just say I'm sick" I replied and then faked a cough.

"Really that's great, I think I know what's happening round here, and I think the sisters that own the club are behind it, they are looking for staff, just make a time for an interview preferably today, then phone and let me know the time, it will be a big help to us" she said trying to explain as much as she could to me.

"Ok, I believe you about the sisters; let me see what I can do and I call you back. But how do you know it's the sisters. I asked intrigued.

"I'll explain everything when you phone back" she responded.

"Ok" I replied and we both hung up.

I kept my phone in my had and phoned the Garrison place, Albert one of the other staff answered and I told him that I wouldn't be in for the day as I was not well enough, he agreed to it and put down the phone in kind of a hurry.

I then phoned the club, and waited for them to answer. One of the sisters picked up after four rings.

I explained the reason for why I was calling, saying that I was looking for work, and if I could get an interview with them to discuss whether I could work there or not. They agreed and we set up a time.

I then phoned back Beth as soon as I was off of the phone with the sister.

"Hey Carmen" she said.

"I got an interview" I said quickly before she had the chance to ask.

"Great….here's the plan" she replied.

She explained everything to me down the phone, everything about the Gorgons; she told me what I had to do in order to help them. I agreed and told her I will see her soon.

I began headed back towards the club, pulling my hair up into a pony tail as I walked. I removed the apron I was having to wear for work and shoved it into my bag. I gave myself the once over and then continued to walk on to the club.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I got closer I noticed Dean's Impala parked outside, and then headed straight for the door. I walked inside and saw Dean, Beth and Sam all standing talking to Sissy and Erin.

Sissy turned towards me "If you just sit at the bar dear, we'll see you in a minute"

I nodded in response smiling before I walked over to take a seat at the bar. This was my part of the job and I had to do it properly. I began opening my bag and rummaged through it quickly to find my pocket mirror.

"So, did you notice any strange behaviour from anyone last night at the club, anyone who may have been looking for trouble, apart from the fight" I heard Beth ask as I pulled out my mirror.

"No, not anything new, I mean we get the regular, bloke trying to pick up a girl, a few drunks bickering, but nothing that could be considered dangerous or a reason for the men to go missing" I then heard Sissy respond.

And as I did I pulled up my mirror and looked behind me at Sissy and Erin's reflections. They were different, not what they looked like when you see them face on. And I knew this was what Beth needed to prove they were Gorgons, so I coughed lightly.

"These men that have disappeared, was it the first time they had come to the club" I then heard Sam say. Were they ignoring me?

I coughed again but louder this time, so that they would know what I was trying to say.

"Maybe she needs a glass of water" I heard Erin say.

Stupid me, of course they had heard they were just doing their job, and now Erin was walking over to me.

I couldn't concentrate on anything else apart from Erin edging closer to me, I flipped my mirror shut and tried to concentrate on breathing.

I then heard a shrill scream escape Sissy's lips, and my eyes popped open, I turned and saw Sissy's head rolled to the floor with Dean holding a machete in his hands.

Erin had also turned the same direction, just as Sam threw a table cloth over Sissy's head, I knew they would be next to turn to stone so I had to do something. So I quickly swiped one strong kick across Erin's legs knocking her to the ground. She began screaming and knocking around as she began to change into her natural self.

I looked up quickly to see Beth grab Dean and turn him so he wasn't facing Erin, and Sam cover his eyes. I had to do something. I reached up to the bar grabbing my mirror while holding Erin to the ground and held the mirror over her so she saw her own reflection.

She stopped screaming as she turned herself into stone by her reflection. I smiled feeling happy that I had done something to prevent anything from happening to Dean, Beth and Sam.

Beth peeked through her fingers towards where Erin was, and noticed I was ontop pinning her to the ground with my mirror in hand. She dropped her hands suddenly at the same time Dean and Sam turned to look.

"Wow that was…." Beth began.

"Pretty impressive" Sam finished.

I smiled at them, as Beth turned to look at Sam who was still staring at me. I stood up and smiled at him again slightly blushing at the way he was looking at me. I turned to look at Beth just as Dean whispered something to her.

I quickly wandered over to Beth and grabbed her; she was still staring at Dean at the time so it took her by surprise.

"That was so cool" I said trying to contain my excitement.

"You did good, Thanks for the help Carmen" she replied.

"No problem, Now I can understand why my Dad was a hunter" I said for the first time revealing my past.

She turned to Dean and smiled, then suddenly she looked back at me with shock written on her face.

"Wait what….your Dad was a hunter? I thought your Dad died when you were younger?" she said.

"Yeah, he was a hunter, and yes, he did die, both my mum and dad died…I stayed with a family friend Pamela till I was old enough to move out and well…I worked for you dad" I responded smiling.

"Guess it explains how you've been able to except everything you've heard from us in the last two days" Sam said walking over still staring at me.

"And the leg swipe" Beth said.

"Yer, my Dad started to train me when I was young, but when I moved in with Pamela I stopped, she wanted me to continue, but I guess it was too painful" I said explaining everything finally.

"Guess we better sort out these bodies" Beth said pointing to the now stone statue of Erin and the Headless Sissy.

"We can burn Sissy, but we need to destroy the stone Erin" Beth said coming up with a plan of action.

"We'll take care of that" Dean said placing a hand on Beth's back.

I nudged Sam and smiled at him, he smiled back and my stomach flipped again.

"I'll help take Sissy out the back" I said to Sam.

I then grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the body, it also allowed Beth and Dean to have some alone time.

We pulled the body out to the back and began to burn the remains, it smelt like burnt flesh when we had finished. Dean and Beth had come up with a plan of how to destroy the stone Erin by the time we had returned. And they were beginning to do so as we walked in through the back to join them.

We pulled up outside my flat, and I was sad to leave again.

"Thanks for the lift home" I said biting my lip slightly.

Beth turned in her seat and hugged me. I then turned to Sam and smiled.

"Hope to see you again soon" I said smiling again and then stepped out of the car.

I then headed towards my flat turning the key in the door, just as they pulled out of the drive and headed off.

I got inside and ran the shower, slipping out of my clothes and stepping inside. I allowed the water the warm me up and I washed myself carefully, before stepping out and pulling a towel around myself. I walked over to the mirror and washed my face carefully. I then pulled out my underwear from my bag and pulled it on; I changed quickly into a pair of pj bottoms and a plain tee shirt. I then pulled a brush through my hair allowing it to just fall into place.

After I was finished I headed over to the kitchen and began making myself some food, I ate it quickly and then headed back into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I was halfway through when there was a knock on the door; I walked out of the bathroom and headed over to the door, with my toothbrush in hand.

I opened the door, to find Sam standing there with his bags.

"They kick you out or something" I said smiling.

"Ummm, no I walked in on them kissing" he said shyly.

"Finally" I exclaimed.

"So can I crash here tonight?" he asked, then smiled agreeing with my finally comment.

"Yeah, come on in, you can stay on the couch" I said opening the door wider so he could walk in.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

I walked back over to the bathroom and finished brushing my teeth. I walked back out and over to the sofa where Sam was sitting.

"Shower's free if you want to use it" I said before sitting down.

"Thanks" he said getting up and walking over to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam came out of the shower and walked over to the sofa joining me.

"So how long have you been a hunter" I asked curious.

"It's been about 6 years Dean and I have been hunting, but we were trained by our Dad when we were little" he said smiling at our similarities.

"So what's been you're favourite hunt, so far?" I asked trying to find out more.

"Probably this one, I mean the way you took out Erin was incredible" he said smiling again.

"What's yours" he asked then.

"Well I haven't really been on many, but I would have to say this one, it was so much fun" I said slightly laughing to myself. He joined in too.

"So hows work with the Garrisons, Beth told me you hate it" he said.

"I do, I hate working for her, and this job makes me miss my old one. Makes me want to do something else all together sometimes" I said trying to make sense of my thoughts.

"That's a shame you feel that way, no job is worth doing if you hate it" he said trying to cheer me up.

"So do you enjoy hunting?" I asked

"Yeah, but it has its ups and downs" he said.

"Tell me some down points and then some up points" I said.

"Ok, down points, my girlfriend was killed because of what I do, my dad too, and my brother was sent to hell" he said.

"Wow, they are some definite down points" I said smiling.

"What about you what have been your down points?" he asked.

"Down points with work, is both female boss's are snobs." I laughed suddenly at how that sounding against Sam's list.

"And hunting, ummm my parents were killed" I said.

"Doesn't sound like much" I said after.

"Still counts, ok up points to hunting for me, Dean back from Hell, Bobby being like a father to us, and the new people you meet" he said smiling.

"You?" he asked then.

"Ummm, yelling at Glynda, meeting you and Dean, well that counts for hunting and work" I said smiling again.

"You ever thought of going on the road and hunting?" he asked seriously.

"Sometimes I have, but I wouldn't know where to start, which always makes me think otherwise" I said.

"Say if you had someone to go with would you?" he asked serious again.

I tried to think about it carefully about what he had just asked and all I think of to answer him was one word.

"Yes!" I said smiling.

"Great!" he said and jumped up from the sofa pulling me with him.

"Do you want to come on the road with me, Dean and Beth?" he asked.

"Ummmm…. Yes I would, but shouldn't you ask Dean first" I said not wanting him to get in trouble.

"He wont mind, so then its settled you're coming on the road with us tomorrow" he said beaming.

"Yes I am, shoot I forgot about the Garrisons, one minute" I said. I went over and grabbed my phone and dialled their number.

"I quit" I said down the phone and then hung up.

"Sorted" I said and then smiled at Sam.

"Now all I have to do is pack" I said.

"But I think I'm going to go bed first, it's been a long day" I said smiling and walking over to my bed to pull off the top sheet and a pillow and then I headed back over to Sam, I handed him the sheet and pillow.

"Goodnight" I said and then kissed his cheek before walking back to the bedroom.

I woke that morning with a bit of a buzz; I changed quickly while Sam was still asleep and then began to look for my bags.

As I walked into the living area Sam was now awake and sitting on the edge of the sofa, with his phone next to his ear.

"Hey Dean you up?" Sam said down the phone. I didn't hear Dean's response.

"I'm at Carmen's and she's coming on the road with us, she quit her job last night, and is packing her bags, will see you in about an hour ok?" Sam said explaining to Dean what we had discussed last night.

I didn't hear the response again and then Sam hung up the phone and turned to look at me, he smiled I sighed slightly with relief.

"Turns out Beth was thinking the same thing I was, so they are both fine with it. You need any help packing?" he then asked looking around as I began moving again.

"I'll be done in a minute, just need to pack the stuff in the bathroom." I said smiling and then walking over to the bathroom. I grabbed everything I needed and threw them into my wash bag before returning to my bedroom to add it to my bag with all my clothes and other essentials already packed.

"I'm ready now" I said smiling at Sam as he turned to look at me as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Should we get going or do you want to eat first?" I asked, slightly turning towards the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We headed off to a diner just a few blocks from my flat, and got something to eat I was starving even though I had only eaten a few hours ago but my stomach was still flipping from the excitement of going on the road with Sam.

We ate our food quickly wanting to get back to Beth and Dean so we could head off on the road.

We pulled up outside of the motel they had been staying at and walked up to the room door they were staying in.

"Hey guys...is it safe to come in?" Sam asked through the door knocking slightly.

"Yes, it's safe" Beth called through the door.

Sam took out his keyed and turned it in the lock and then opened the door slowly.

"You sure?" I asked from behind Sam.

"Yes" I heard Dean and Beth both said at the same time.

We walked in laughing, but I don't know quite why.

"So how are you both this morning?" I asked smiling towards them.

"Very good thank you!" Beth replied.

"Good!" I replied still smiling.

"So you don't mind me tagging along do you? It's just last night, I remembered everything my dad taught me, and instead of being sad that I lost him, I was happy that I was able to continue what he taught me" I said as I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"So I really want to be able to continue his work" I told them then.

"It's fine Carmen" Beth said meaning it sincerely/

Dean wrapped his arms around Beth and kissed her neck. I smiled.

"We should get going then" Beth said

She tried getting off of Dean's lap but he wouldn't realise her, I had to hold back my laughter.

"You're going to need to let me up" Beth said

"Not just yet" Dean rejected.

"Hey, how we going to do this...I mean, Dean's going to want to drive his car, you've got yours, but you two are gonna want to be together" Sam said

Beth smiled towards him and put her hand in her pocket pulling out her keys and tossing them to Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just take care of her alright!" Beth said to Sam

Sam looked towards her, "You sure?" he asked.

"Yep, and hey, I think I'll be leaving her at my dad's anyway, so enjoy the ride" Beth said

I smiled.

"Shotgun!" I said and then began to walk outside.

"Come on!" I heard Beth say from behind me.

"Let me take those for you!" I heard Dean said then.

I walked over to the porsche where Sam was headed too, Beth and Dean walked over to the Impala. Sam got inside and began adjusting the seat as I got in too, I turned to him and smiled.

"You alright over there Stretch" I said and then began giggling.

He smiled and laughed in response.

"We'll probably pull over in a few hours to grab food, so stick close and we'll keep in contact" Beth said to Sam who nodded in response and then sat back, putting the key into the ignition.

We had been on the road for a while, I turned to Sam and smiled.

"Enjoying the ride?" he asked me smiling

"Definitely, what more could I want, fast car, great company and well... nope cant think of anything else that would make this better" I said smiling again.

"And you?" I asked

"I agree, the car is great, the company couldn't be any better, I wouldn't change a thing" he said smiling.

I rested against the seat.

Sam's phone began to go off in his pocket he reached inside and pulled it out, he answered it. He listened for a few seconds before answering.

We followed behind Dean and Beth until they pulled into a diner, they parked first and we pulled in next to them, Dean and Beth got out at about the same time we did. Beth's arms were folded across her chest when I got out of the porsche.

"So you like driving her?" Beth asked Sam.

"It's a smooth ride, but you have the same music as Dean" Sam said smiling.

Dean joined Beth then, pulling her in close and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck, I smiled to myself, they seemed very happy.

Dean pulled Beth towards the diner, while Sam and I tagged along behind them. We found an empty booth and sat down. I looked through the menu quickly scanning to find what I wanted.

"What you want kids?" an older looking woman asked.

"I'll have a coke and a BLT thanks" Beth said, Dean placed his arm around Beth's shoulder.

"ummm sounds good, Make that two"Dean said before kissing Beth's neck.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich and a coke" I said at the same time passing Sam the menu so he could have a look.

"I'll have the same thanks" he said putting down the menu, I smiled at him.

Beth draped her legs over Dean's and then rested her head against his shoulder, her hand on his chest, I noticed Sam smile at Dean, he was obviously pleased things had worked out between Dean and Beth. Dean then stroked Beth's arm gently.

We all ate our food peacefully, feeling quite satisfied afterwards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were back on the road again in no time, with little than a few hours drive left. I turned the music on and began singing along to myself, I only stopped when I noticed Sam was looking at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing" he said and then began to look at the road again.

"Really, come on just tell me, I can handle it" I said smiling again.

"Ok, you're kind of cute when you sing" he said still facing the road ahead.

"Oh....thanks" I said smiling again.

"Hey do you mind if I use you phone, I want to phone Dean" I said as a plan hit me.

"Sure" he said rummaging through his pockets to find his phone, he handed it over to me.

I began scrolling through the set numbers until I found Deans and then began to call him. He picked up after the second beep.

"Hey Sammy" he said down the phone.

"Nope, not Sam, Carmen" I said smiling.

"Oh sorry, Carmen. How can I help you?" he asked

"Is Beth asleep?" I asked

"Yeah why?" he said confused by why that might be important

"Maybe you should call her dad and let him know we're coming, and to keep Glynda away while we're there" I said explaining.

"Oh ok" he said and then hung up.

"You care to fill me in?" Sam asked.

"Just a head's up to Mr Gerry, and I'm sure Beth doesn't want to see Glynda more than I don't want to see her too" I said.

"Great thinking" he said smiling at me now.

"Thanks" I said.

It didn't take long until we pulled up to the familiar house that I missed. I climbed out of the car at the same time as Beth and Dean got out of theirs.

"I rang your dad to let him know we were on our way and suggested he get rid of Glyn for awhile" Dean said to Beth.

"Really?" she asked kind of dazed.

He pulled her in close wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"Carmen's idea" he said then

I walked over to them at the same time as Sam.

"Really?" she asked me as I got closer.

"Well I didn't really want to see her either" I said smiling.

She laughed in response and reached for my arm.

"However I didn't tell him Carmen was with us"Dean said then

"Well this will be fun to explain" I said smiling

The door opened and Mr Gerry appeared at the same time Dean dropped his arms from around Beth, I saw Beth turn to him with a slightly confused and hurt look on her face.

"Honey B, I'm so happy to see you" Mr Gerry said as he approached. He grabbed Beth and pulled her in for a tight hug, he had obviously missed her a lot.

"Dad, how have you been?" she asked him.

He let go of her and smiled.

"I've been fine, but so much has happened since you've been gone" he replied.

She stepped back towards Dean, and smiled at him, he returned the smile and then placed a hand around her waist.

Her Dad noticed that and raised an eyebrow towards her, looking between her and Dean and then he smiled.

"Dad, you remember Dean"Beth said

"It's so good to see you again" Mr Gerry replied holding his hand out towards Dean. Dean took a hold of it and shook it.

"You too" Dean replied.

"And of course his brother Sam"Beth said at the same time Sam took a few steps forward.

Mr Gerry shook his hand too and smiled.

"Nice to meet you again Sam" Mr Gerry said.

"Likewise" Sam replied.

"And of course you know Carmen" Beth said smiling.

Mr Gerry turned towards me with a surprised look on his face. I smiled back.

d me down and pressed his lips to mine again. "You're right" he said with a grunt clearly not happy.

"I promise, as soon as we are alone next then you can make it up to me" I said kissing him one last time, which he returned with more passion again.

"I can't wait" he moaned.

"Ditto" I agreed and then I left the room and headed back over to the one I was staying in.


	11. Chapter 11

"Carmen, how are you dear" he said pulling me in close and giving me a tight squeeze.

"Mr Gerry" I said wrapping my arms around him too.

"Please Dear, it's Gerry, What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Finally becoming what I really am" I replied

He raised an eyebrow towards me.

"Well you know what Sam and Dean do...well hunting runs in my blood" I said smiling slightly.

"well come on in, I have Tea and Coffee and sandwiches waiting and no Glynda" He said smiling.

"I'll just park the Porsche in my garage, it'll be staying here for awhile"Beth said

"You coming home?" Gerry asked looking confused and slightly worried.

"No, we're going to be on the road with Dean and Sam, and well there's no point having both cars" Beth said, her dad gave her a huge grin.

"Good" he replied before leaning forward and kissing her cheek.

"See you in the drawing room" he replied.

Dean went over to Beth and helped her move our bags into his car. Sam and I headed off to the Drawing room following behind Gerry to give Beth and Dean some time alone before they joined us.

When Beth and Dean joined us we began discussing what she had been up to the past few months, all the way up to when she met me, and the gorgons.

"Wait so you have been a hunter all along?" Gerry asked me.

"No, not really I stopped when my parents died, I couldn't really face the memory of them, but I guess it's always with you, right?" I said answering his question.

Beth rested her head on Dean's shoulder and then entwined their fingers together, Gerry turned to them and smiled before turning back to me again.

"So are you also going to be working with these three?" he asked me.

I turned to look at Sam and smiled.

"Yer, as long as they don't mind me tagging along" I said still looking at Sam and smiling.

Sam smiled back, and we just stared at each other.

"Anyway" Beth said bringing me back to the present but only just.

"We must get going dad" She said then.

She stood up and stretched.

"Well yes, I guess you should, hold on one second" he said getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

She looked towards Dean, who just shrugged. He then stood up and kissed her cheek wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thought you might want these" Gerry said walking back into the room with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"For Si's grave" He continued with.

Beth took the bouquet from her father, and hugged him before kissing his cheek.

He returned the hug, whispering something to her and then kissing her cheek, as he let go of her he then walked over to Dean, he held out his hand towards Dean to shake. Dean took his hand and shook it firmly.

He said something to Dean but I didn't hear what it was, but Dean nodded, I then walked over to Gerry to say my goodbyes. Sam following behind me.

"Goodbye Gerry, I'll miss you and I love you" I said squeezing him lightly around the waist.

"It was good seeing you again Carmen, I'll miss you too, I hope that I will see you again soon." He replied returning my squeeze, I nodded in response not trusting my voice.

Sam then said goodbye to Gerry shaking his hand firmly too, before we all headed to the Impala. Beth turned in her seat to kiss her father one last time, "I'll phone soon" she said then turned back in her seat.

She picked the flowers up and placed them on her lap, and then we headed off towards the cemetery. She watched from the window as everything disappeared behind us. I turned to face Sam and he was facing me. We began to talk quietly trying not to disturb Beth and Dean.

"I'm glad those two finally got together" I mumbled to Sam.

"Yeah me too" He mumbled back smiling. I smiled back in response, we didn't say much else for the rest of the journey, and it wasn't long until we reached the cemetery.

I heard Beth take a deep breath, "Want me to come with you?" I heard Dean asked and then saw Beth nod.

Dean got out first and then walked round to Beth's side opening the door for her and helping her out of the car. They walked off towards the grave stones hand in hand, and I smiled at they way they looked together. I then turned my attention to Sam who was looking at the floor.

"Tell me about your past?" he asked me finally looking up.

"There's not much to tell but ok" I began.

"Let's see, my parents died when I was 13, my dad taught me everything he knew while I was growing up." I said.

"He gave me this necklace a week before he died" I said showing the chain that was hanging around my neck with a small pentagram pendent hanging from it.

Sam took it in his hand and looked it over.

"If only I had seen this earlier, I would of known you were a hunter, or atleast knew about hunters" he mumbled to himself.

"I don't regularly show it off, I usually keep it tucked under my tops to keep it close to my heart" I said as a tear ran down my cheek, he wiped it away with the tip of my finger.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Not your fault, I was just remembering when he gave it to me" I said smiling at him.

"So after my parents died, I moved in with a family friend, and then well you know the rest, I went to work for Gerry when I was 18 and then was fired and then worked for the Garrisons, and now I'm with you" I said smiling.

"Tell about your time with the family friend, you haven't said much about that" he said.

"Ummm, her name was Pamela, Pamela Barnes…" I begun but Sam cut me off before I could continue.

"Wait, you know Pamela Barnes?" He asked.

"Yes, why do you?" I asked

"Yeah, she was a friend off Bobby's and she helped us out with a few hunts" he said quietly.

"Don't worry Sam, I do know what happened, Bobby phoned to tell me, it's ok, I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself" I said smiling.

Just then Beth and Dean came into view as they headed back over to the car.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see her before, you know" He said.

"It's ok, she knows how I feel about her" I said, as Dean and Beth got into the car.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean, you're not going to believe this, but Carmen……..after her parents died was raised by Pamela" Sam said.

Dean shrugged, "And?" he said.

"Pamela…as in Pamela Barnes, as in the Pamela Barnes" Sam said explaining it.

Dean turned in his seat, "Oh!" he said.

"Don't worry, I know what happened, Bobby told me, phoned me not long after she…well you know" I said quietly to Dean.

"Yeah, we're sorry about what happened to her" Dean said and then turned back in his seat and looked at his wheel.

"We never should of got her involved in our crap" Dean said, and it all went quiet.

"Dean?" I said softly

"Pamela knew what she was getting involved in, she knew the risks that come with what you do, you know when I first moved in with her she kept telling me something over and over, but it wasn't till yesterday that the words actually meant something to me…she told me we should not focus on the way people die, the reason they die, but should remember the way they lived, remember to keep living to spread the work they started…..In my fathers case….to save people…I know Pamela would want you to do the same for her, help others" I continued with, I then leant over to Beth and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"And Simon would want you to do the same for him Beth, remember the way he lived, not the way he died" I said, and then fell back into my seat.

Nobody really said anything for awhile then, Dean turned to look at Beth to see if she was ok.

Beth then turned in her seat to face me and then stretched her hand out towards me, she placed it gently on mine and smiled.

"thank you" she mouth to me, I smiled in response.

She then turned to face Dean again and he kissed her cheek, she placed a hand on his chest and then said,

"Let's get this show on the road"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road for awhile; Sam had his laptop out on his lap and was typing away quietly looking through several pages.

"What you got for us Sammy" Dean asked

"Pretty gruesome stuff, bodies found, holes in the back of the skulls, brains shrivelled" Sam responded

"Wow…don't sugar coat it Sam" Beth said, I smiled.

"Sorry guess you're not use to all the gruesome facts yet" Sam said as Beth turned and smiled at him.

"Getting there but shrivelled brains kind of push it" Beth replied. Dean took a hold of Beth's hand and squeezed it, he then placed a kiss onto it.

"So where is it we're heading towards" Beth said.

We had been on the road for awhile, and decided to pull into a motel, Dean and Beth got out to check us in.

I got out of the car and leant against with Sam standing next to me. Dean and Beth were back moments later.

"They only had 2 rooms left, with kings, you two are alright to share right?" Dean asked Sam and me.

I didn't look at Sam's expression and answered Deans question.

"It's fine" I said.

Dean went round and grabbed his and Beth's bags from the trunk of his car before tossing a room key to Sam, I quickly grabbed my bag and then headed towards the motel.

"It was a long journey, we'll meet in say an hour in that diner" I heard Dean say pointing to the diner across the road.

I continued to walk onto the motel, and waited for Sam at the stairs as he had the room number and key. When we got to the room I put my bag down and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam came in and put his bag down too and then just stood there staring at the ground.

"You ok Sam? You don't mind sharing do you?" I asked carefully

"Yeah I'm ok, no I don't mind" he said quietly. I didn't know what to do or how to act around him.

"Ok, I'm going to have a quick shower and get changed, I'll see you in a bit" I said walking over to the bathroom picking up my bag as I went, he didn't say anything he just pull out his laptop and sat down on the bed.

I ran the water and allowed it to run over my body washing me, and keeping my nerves down, I stepped out and dried myself quickly pulling on a new pair of undies, and then pulling on a pair of jeans and a fitted shirt.

I came out and Sam was still sitting on the bed typing away on his laptop, I sat down next to him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

He jumped slightly at my voice.

"I'm sorry" I said standing up and moving away.

"No don't move, it's just I didn't hear you come over" he said, so I carefully walked back over and sat next to him again. He let me look over his shoulder at what he was doing he was trying to find more info on our hunt.

After awhile, I decided to stand up and stretch my legs, Sam moved slightly as I got.

"Guess we better head down to the diner" I said looking at the time on my phone.

"Yeah guess we should" he replied and then mumbled something under his breath which I didn't quite catch.

We headed down to the diner, Beth and Dean weren't there yet, so I headed inside with Sam following behind me, we found a booth and sat down opposite each other.

We began talking and having a good laugh at some of the experiences that we had when we were younger.

"So how many boyfriends you had?" Sam asked me

"None" I answered honestly

"Oh come on, a pretty girl like you hasn't had a boyfriend" he said

"I haven't, no guys want to go out with the freak, the girl with no parents living with the town pyschic, no guys ever wanted to be with me, they thought I was too weird" I answered again more honestly then before.

"You're not a freak, trust me. I mean I would of wanted to be with you if I was at your school" he said quietly, I playfully pushed his shoulder. And we both laughed.

I then noticed Dean and Beth heading in our direction, I nodded to Sam in their direction, to let him know that they were here. Sam got up and sat next to me to allow Beth and Dean to sit together.

As they sat down, Dean put his arm around Beth's shoulder and kissed her cheek, she blushed and then looked over at Sam and I, picking up the menu to cover her face.

They started mumbling to each other behind the menu so I pick up another one and looked through searching for something I would like, Sam looked over the menu with me.

When the waitress came over we all ordered something to eat, I ordered some pasta and an orange juice, Sam had pizza and a coke and Dean and Beth got the same, lasagne and a coke each. We ate peacefully and when we had finished the waitress came over and collecting our plates and refreshing our drinks.

At this point Sam pulled out his laptop and began typing away, I really needed to get out of the booth to go to the bathroom, I had drunk to much liquids. So I stood up quickly and gently nudged Sam as an indication that I needed to get past.

"I'll be back in a bit" I said as I slipped past Sam and headed towards the bathrooms.

I feel someone eyes staring at me but I didn't look back to see who it was, I felt abit uneasy incase I looked back and it was some stranger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what you guy's discuss while I was gone?" I asked as I came back.

"not much" Beth replied. But I could tell she was hiding something.

I sat back down next to Sam and smiled up at him, he didn't respond back he continued to type.

"Lets get to work then" I said.


	13. Chapter 13

"So what have you got so far, any idea what we're working with?" Beth asked.

Dean then wrapped his arms around Beth, pulling her in close at the same time Sam spoke.

"Well as said in car, holes in the back of the skull, but the funny thing is...the victims weren't young, and when I looked into their medical history they seemed to have schizophrenia, and had either been let out of the local psych ward or had escaped. Which means one thing..." Sam began

"Wraiths!" Beth stated at once.

"What? I mean yeah, but how you know that" Sam said

"Well people with schizophrenia tend to have increased levels of Dopamine in the brain right? And wraiths feed off Dopamine" Beth said

"Yeah, that's right" Sam said surprised

"I've had to study a lot to understand what I could be up against" Beth answered his puzzled look.

"I didn't get the training and teaching you lot did growing up" she said smiling

"Oh that's ok baby" Dean said, kissing Beth's forehead

She then smiled up at him and kissed his lips, I smiled at their embrace.

"So how do we find this wraith?" I asked getting involved.

Beth then turned to face Sam like everyone else waiting for an answer.

"Well it seems that the bodies have all been found in the same sort of place, found in alleys in a one mile radius of the psych ward" Sam said

"So guess we should patrol the area tonight right?" Dean asked

"Guess so" Sam said

"Well Beth and I will go patrol one area and you and Carmen another" Dean said kissing Beth's neck

"That might not be a good idea!" Sam said, Dean's head shot up and he glared at his brother.

"How about Carmen and I patrol together, and you and Dean go separately, patrolling 3 areas" Beth said coming up with a new plan.

"Sounds good to me" I said smiling

"But……" Dean began

"Sam's right Dean, we wouldn't really be watching the streets would we?" Beth said, Dean smiled guiltily and then nodded. Beth laughed and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"So shall we meet by the car in half an hour" I said.

"Sounds good" Beth responded and got up pulling Dean with her, and they walked over to the till to pay for the meal.

"See you soon" Dean said as Beth and him left hand in hand.

"They are so cute together don't you think?" I asked Sam turning back to look at him.

He wasn't looking at them, he was looking at me.

"What? Oh yeah, cute…" he said looking at his feet.

"Suppose we should head back and get ready?" I suggested.

"Yeah suppose we should" he replied lifting his head up again. He slid out of the booth first and then I followed behind him back to the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got inside our room, I headed over to my bag and pulled out my brush and a hair tie. I then headed into the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. I then changed my fitted shirt for a vest top and hooded jacket. I came out of the bathroom and Sam was on his laptop again.

"What you looking for now?" I asked trying to look over his shoulder.

"The best way to kill a wraith" he said slightly off handish

"Oh, you want any help?" I asked

"Not much you can help with" he said

"Oh ok" I said slightly hurt and walked around the room trying to find something to do.

I went over to my bag and pulled out my mum and dad's wedding photo, I stared at it for a long time, twiddling a strand of hair between my fingers as I did.

"Are those your parents?" Sam said from behind me, I didn't hear him approaching so it made me jump slightly, but I didn't move away.

"Yeah" I said lifting up the photo so he could see it better. I then turned to face him, his face was a lot closer then I had expected, he was looking straight into my eyes, and I was looking straight into his, and I couldn't look away.

It took a lot of effort to turn my head back to my photo of my parents, but I did it.

"You missed them don't you?" Sam asked as he walked to sit on the other side of me.

"More and more each day, but doing this, what my father did. Helps me remember them the right way" I said almost as a whisper.

"I understand" Sam said whispering the same as me, he then pulled me in for a hug, and I rested my head against his chest.

"Thank you Sam" I said breathing out, and putting the photo on the bedside table.

"You've been so kind to me, so thank you" I said again.

"It's my pleasure" he said pulling away to look at me again.

I was staring straight into his eyes again, and I couldn't look away. But I had to; we had to go meet Dean and Beth so we could hunt down this wraith.

"Ummm…we better head down to the car, we have to be leaving soon" I said smiling at him

"Yeah" he said not looking away and smiling back.

I then stood up, Sam's arm was still wrapped around me so as I stood, he stood up too. I laughed slightly and so did he, he then moved his arm and we walked down to the car.

When we got to the car, I leant against the side, and then Sam leant next to me. We continued talking and laughing until Dean and Beth came down to join us. When I noticed them approaching I stood up straight touching Sam's arm as I did for support so I wouldn't fall over from the effort of pushing myself away from the car.

I didn't notice the exchange between Beth and Sam, I just noticed Sam look down at the ground as Dean and Beth came closer.

"So guess we better get this Brain sucking monster" Dean said smiling

We all piled into the car and pulled out of the parking lot, and headed to our destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

like, Sam looked over the menu with me.

When the waitress came over we all ordered something to eat, I ordered some pasta and an orange juice, Sam had pizza and a coke and Dean and Beth got the same, lasagne and a coke each. We ate peacefully and when we had finished the waitress came over and collecting our plates and refreshing our drinks.

At this point Sam pulled out his laptop and began typing away, I really needed to get out of the booth to go to the bathroom, I had drunk to much liquids. So I stood up quickly and gently nudged Sam as an indication that I needed to get past.

"I'll be back in a bit" I said as I slipped past Sam and headed towards the bathrooms.

I feel someone eyes staring at me but I didn't look back to see who it was, I felt abit uneasy incase I looked back and it was some stranger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what you guy's discuss while I was gone?" I asked as I came back.

"not much" Beth replied. But I could tell she was hiding something.

I sat back down next to Sam and smiled up at him, he didn't respond back he continued to type.

"Lets get to work then" I said.


	14. Chapter 14

It was quite dark, as Beth and I wandered down a few alleys. Casually chatting but always keeping an eye out for something unusual.

"Got anything yet Carmen, Beth?" Sam's voice came from the walkie talkie that we had been given.

"You know, I think Dean only brought these to play with" Beth said laughing and I laughed along with her. I then answered Sam.

"Nope, no sign here, how about you?" I asked

"Nope, seems to be quiet to me, Dean?" he asked

"Nope, still nothing" Dean voice came through the walkie talkie

So we continued our patrol, looking for any sign of a wraith.

"So, you and Sam seem to be getting on very well" Beth said

I looked at floor, not quite knowing how to answer her.

"Well yeah, I suppose, he's really nice, but I don't think he's interested" I said

"I wouldn't be too sure" She said almost too quietly for me to hear

"What?" I asked

"Seriously you're as oblivious as he is" she said

"What?" I asked again

We both felt a few drops of rain, but I didn't say anything I was waiting for Beth's answer.

"Oh great, looks like we're in for a wet night of hunting" Beth said looking up and allowing the rain to hit her face as it grew heavier, I knew she was avoiding the question, but I wanted to know the answer.

"Don't change the subject" I said smiling.

She looked at me innocently.

"Carmen, he can't stop staring at you, plus he blushed when I asked him about it earlier" she said smiling.

I looked at her shocked slightly, and then I smiled.

"You really think…" I began but she held out her hand to stop me, she had heard something other then the rain, and was trying to hear it again.

"Wait! Do you hear something?" she asked

I listened carefully and quietly trying to find the sound she had heard, and then I heard it, I passed the walkie talkie over to her, as I listened to the sound of movement.

"Dean, Sam…I think we have something" Beth said

"Be Careful" I heard Dean say back.

We crept quietly down the alley towards the noise we had heard, but the rain made it difficult to see anything, and then I saw it, there was a dark figure in the distance infront of us.

"I think we have our wraith" I said as quietly as I could, so that Beth could still hear me.

But I wasn't quiet enough, the wraith looked up at us, he barred his teeth and then stood up.

"Dean, we need back up" Beth said quietly down the walkie talkie.

"I'm coming" Both Dean and Sam responded back.

But it was too late, the wraith had seen us and was coming straight towards us, it came at me first, and I was thrown to the ground. I lay there in pain, watching it throw Beth backwards and knocking her against the wall, and with that I stood back up and began to fight back. I threw a punch towards him, and then Beth came up behind me and helped me with the wraith, a blade in her hand. And then Sam turned up just behind us, and we were thrown backwards again. Beth and I both landed ontop of Sam, knocking the wind out of him. I couldn't move, it felt like I was being held down in the position I was in. I couldn't make my fingers move, or even make my eyes open. I then felt something getting pulled away and off of me, I figured that Dean had turned up and helped Beth off of the floor.

I tried moving again, this time concentrating on opening my eyes, it worked, they flew open and I saw Sam staring up at me. I then noticed I was still laying ontop of him, and began to push away so I could get up.

But his hands held me still, so I just rested my hands on his chest and didn't move. I stared straight into his eyes and smiled. He smiled straight back at me. He moved one of his hands to my back and held me there, he moved his other one so it was now cupping my face, he swept the hair out of my face, moving it so it was behind my ear.

He then pressed his lips against mine, and began kissing me. I didn't resist or push away, I let my hands go limp and rested them against his chest and began kissing him back, his lips were soft and warm against mine, and they sent an electric spark through my body as he kissed me. I could feel the rain, but put it to the back of my mind, I was enjoying kissing Sam to much to care that I was getting wet from the rain falling ontop of us.

Someone coughed loudly near us, which brought me back to where we were, we were lying on the ground, in a deserted alley way, with Beth and Dean and few feet away from us.

I stopped kissing Sam, and turned my head in the direction the cough had come from, Sam still hand his hand on my back keeping me close to him.

"Er…guys…great and all that you two are well…but it's wet and Beth needs to sort out her head, you can either stay here making out in the rain, in a dark alley, or get off your butts and come with us back to the motel" Dean said.

I deliberated that quickly in my head, and looked back towards Sam, I smiled at him.

"Shall we continue this later" I mumbled so only he could he.

His smile grew bigger in response to my suggestion so I pushed myself off him slightly and turned to face Beth and Dean again, Beth was standing close to me now. I smiled up at as she held her hand out for me to take.

I took it and she pulled me up, "Told you" she mumbled to me as she did, I smiled at her once more.


	15. Chapter 15

She held onto me until I had regained my footing and then turned towards Dean, who was looking at her with worry on his expression.

"It's fine, honestly Dean, just a graze" she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his chest before kissing his lips.

I got distracted then, Sam had come up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I shivered slightly but edged closer to Sam, he was warm.

"You cold?" he asked, removing his coat and wrapping it around me.

"Not cold just wet" I said smiling up at him. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him. He placed one arm around me pulling me in close, and with his other arm he held out his coat over me.

"That better?" he asked

"Much" I said as I lightly pressed my lips to his chest. "Thank you" I said before facing the direction out of the alleyway. Beth looked at me over her shoulder and smiled, I smiled back at her she was obviously happy with what she saw, and I was too.

We followed behind Dean and Beth back to the car, and we all got inside happy to be out of the rain, I snuggled up against Sam in the car and he wrapped his arms around me keeping me close to him.

It didn't take long to get back to the motel, Sam helped me out of the car wrapping his jacket tighter around me, keeping me warm. I pressed myself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around me too. We headed up to the motel, Beth and Dean infront of us, Dean keeping Beth close to him as they headed into the motel.

When we got back to the room, I quickly shrugged out of Sam's jacket and rested it on the sofa, I then grabbed my bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm just going to go freshen up" I said to Sam smiling, he smiled back at me.

"Don't take to long" he replied

"Promise I won't" I said closing the bathroom door behind me.

I changed out of my damp clothes, and into a pair of PJ bottoms, and a top. I quickly pulled a brush through my wet hair. I walked back out of the bathroom dropping my bag to one side, before walking over to Sam who was sitting on the bed waiting for me.

I ran my hands through his hair, and he held onto my waist.

"So where were we?" I asked Sam pushing him back onto the bed.

"About here" he said pulling me ontop of him before pressing his lips to mine again.

"Now I remember" I said smiling against Sam's lips.

He rolled me over so that he was now ontop of me, I pressed my lips to his stroking my fingers down his arms. He moves his hands to my waist, pushing my top off and over my head. I removed his shirt too, he kept his hands on my waist and began kissing my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled onto my side, Sam's arm was still around my waist holding me there so I couldn't move away.

"Hey Stretch" I said kissing his chest gently.

"Hey" he mumbled almost incoherently.

"Guess you don't have enough energy to go again" I said smiling against his chest slowly moving away.

He pulled me back towards me, and pressed his lips against mine again, I laughed silently, before swinging a leg over Sam and placing it on the other side of his.

"Take that as you do then" I said as our lips separated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to the sun beating down on my bare back. I stretched slightly feeling Sam next to me as I did. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I could tell Sam knew I was awake, he stroked his fingers down my spine, making me shiver slightly.

"Morning" he mumbled into my hair.

"Morning" I mumbled into his side, as I opened my eyes I kissed his shoulder.

"I'm just going to grab a shower, I'll be back out shortly" I said touching my lips to his before I rolled out of the bed, and headed to the bathroom.

I grabbed my bag, and headed inside the bathroom, I turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up before I stepped into it.

I got out and wrapped a towel around me quickly, before drying myself and pulling on some clean clothes. I pulled on a pair of skinny black jeans, a fitted top and my trainers, before pulling my hair into a ponytail and stepping out into the other room.

Sam was still in the bed, exactly in the same position as I had left him, his eyes fixed to the bathroom door waiting for me to walk out of it.

"Hey Stretch" I said smiling at him.

He smiled back in response before pulling me closer to him by the waist, holding me to the side of the bed.

I stroked my hands in his hair, before kissing the top of his head.

"The shower's free if you want to use it now, Stretch" I said smiling at him as he looked up at me.

"It won't be any fun without you" he said smiling back at me.

"Maybe another time" I said smiling back.

I pressed my lips to his once again, and he returned my kiss with more passion.

"Go on, go and have a shower and get ready. Then I'll call Beth and Dean and we can go get some breakfast" I said smiling at him, he followed my instructions and headed for the bathroom.

I sat down on the edge of the sofa at the same time I heard the shower turn on. I picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels, nothing held my interest for long enough.

I found the news and watched it absently to see if I could find us a new hunt, but as I watched I found out something I really didn't want to.

As I watched the news, someone else had been murdered literally hours after we killed the wraith. And this person was killed the same as the others were before we had killed the wraith. Which brought on the fear I didn't want, there was more then one wraith. How would I tell Sam. How would I tell Beth and Dean.

Suddenly there were arms around my waist and someone was pressing their lips to my neck, I knew who it was but I couldn't move. I hadn't heard his advance and I was suddenly more alert then what I was before.

Sam felt the difference in my posture and came to sit next to me, he took my face in his hands, and shook me gently once.

"Carmen?" he said worry thick in his voice.

"What's wrong? Please tell me" he said again same worry filling his voice.

"There's another…………..wraith" I said stumbling on the last word.

"Carmen, what do you mean there's another….wraith" he too stumbled slightly on the word wraith.

"I mean, the one we killed wasn't the only one, there is another one out there, killing people for revenge" I said finding my voice again.

"and it's already murdered someone" I said pointing to the TV screen, which was still showing the news.

"Ok, looks like we'll have to get this one too, phone Beth and I'll pack our stuff" Sam said.

"You sure? I can pack my stuff if you like" I said rummaging for my phone.

"It's fine, just phone Beth, we'll meet them at the diner to discuss this further" he said picking up both of our bags and packing away the stuff in the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

I searched through my phone looking for Beth's number, as soon as I found it I dialled it.

I waited for her to answer.

"Hi Carmen" Beth's voice rang down the phone.

"Morning Beth" I replied

"Bad news I'm afraid…" I started with

"Another murder….." but Beth stopped me before I could continue

"What? But how?" she asked

"Possibly another wraith" I said trying to fill her in quickly.

"Great, just our luck! Ok well we'll meet you in the diner in an hour" she said sounding irritated.

"Ok" I said quickly, she hung up the phone at the same time I did.

"What's going on?" Sam asked putting both our bags down on the sofa, before wrapping his arms around me.

"We're meeting them at the diner in an hour" I said my voice breaking slightly.

"Carmen? What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"Nothing, I just don't want to face another wraith, especially now that it's more alert" I said letting a few tears run down my cheeks, Sam wiped them away before they reached the bottom of my face.

"I won't let anything hurt you, I promise" he said kissing my lips gently.

"I know" I said against his.

"Ok let's do a bit of research before we go to the diner" I said pulling myself together.

Sam pulled me onto his lap and then his laptop ontop of my lap, I began typing away, with Sam watching over my shoulder.

After about half an hour of research, I got up and stretched my legs, walking back and forth a few times infront of Sam. Sam grabbed me at the waist stopping me from moving.

"Please stop" Sam said holding me in my place.

I turned to face him, I rested my hands on his chest.

"Sorry" I mumbled

"We found as much as we could, so don't worry" Sam said pulling me onto his lap again.

He touched his lips to mine again, and the worry left me, and I felt safe with him.

"Guess we should head over to the diner" I said into Sam's chest.

He pulled my face up before answering me.

"Not just yet, we still have some time" he said pulling me closer into his arms.

We headed over to the diner, at sat in the same booth as we had the day before.

"Back again?" one of the waitresses' said as they passed us. I smiled at her.

Sam wrapped his arm around me and I leant into his chest making myself comfortable in his arms. Beth and Dean were running a little late, but I didn't notice it that much. I was happy where I was.

Sam kissed the top of my head, tenderly. And as I looked up to smile at him I noticed Dean and Beth walking towards us.

"Hey Guys, you sleep well" I asked

"Kind of" Dean said smiling; Beth looked over at him and then smiled too.

Beth climbed into the booth, Dean following behind her and sitting next to her, he draped his arm over her shoulder, and she entwined her fingers with his hand that draped over her shoulder.

"So, tell us what you know" Beth said changing the subject at the same time Dean grabbed a menu, and began looking over it.

"Heard it on the news this morning, Couple of blocks from where we were last night, but they think the time of death was long after we left, It's the same way of death as the others" I said

"and that's all they said" I finished quickly

I sat up, still slightly leaning against Sam and pulled out the other menu.

"Guess we are patrolling again tonight then" Sam said

Beth nodded

"Yeah, Guess we could try search who it might be after next, Go through the records of the psych patients….who was recently released, who may have escaped, That kind of thing" Beth said coming up with a plan

"Yeah, sounds like a plan, but food first" Dean said

The waitress came over then, I smiled at her. Dean ordered a black coffee and a stack of pancakes.

"I'll have the pancakes too, and an orange juice" Beth said

"I have the pancakes aswell, and an apple juice please" I said

"Make that four stacks of pancakes" Sam said

"And I'll have a Black coffee, two sugars please" he finished with.

The waitress smiled at us and then walked away.

"Regaining your energy" I said to Sam quietly so only he heard.

"If I'm to keep up with you" he said smiling at me.

"Beth, Dean which room do you think we should go back to, to do research on this wraith" Sam said suddenly getting back to business.

There was no answer from either of them, Dean was busy distracted Beth by kissing her neck, Sam rolled his eyes at them and looked at me. I smiled.

"Looks like they are busy" I said smiling again

Sam smiled back.

"Guys" he said a little louder trying to bring them back to us.

"What? Sorry" Beth said suddenly now looking at us.

"I was just saying after breakfast whose room should we go back to, to do the research" Sam said again

It took Beth a second before she answered Sam's statement.

"Yours" she said quickly, I smiled

Our food arrived then, and we all tucked into what we had ordered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Beth pushed her plate away, at the same time I did.

"You have maple syrup on you" I heard Dean say to Beth, but I wasn't really concentrating on their conversation.

I smiled at Sam, as he stroked my arm gently running his fingers up and down it. I concentrated on watching Sam's fingers, trying to keep my mind off what I had seen this morning on the news. What Sam didn't know, was I saw a picture of the person that was murdered and it scared me.

"Any excuse" I heard Beth muttered to Dean.

"So shall we get going?" I asked looking at Beth and Dean now.

I quickly slid out of the booth, Sam following behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Dean got out of the booth too, and Beth stretched out. Dean then held his hand out to Beth and she took it, he pulled her and she lost her balance falling into his arms, against his chest.

I began giggling as Dean wrapped his arms tighter around Beth, and quickly muttering something to her so we couldn't hear.

They kissed, and then we headed out of the diner and back to the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Beth were sat on the small sofa in our room, it was beginning to get dark, we had been doing research for most of the day.

"So you really think it might be someone who works there letting the patients out?" Beth asked

"Yeah all the victims have been under the care of just two staff members" Sam answered

"Luke Greene and Josie Harlem" I said reading over Sam's shoulder

"Yep, and guess what, Luke is missing" Sam said then

"First Wraith!" Beth Exclaimed

Sam nodded

"So we have to get Josie" I said

Sam began typing again on his laptop trying to come up with more information.

"Got an address" Sam said finally

"Great we'll go to her place, you two can keep an eye on the mental place" Dean said coming up with a plan

Sam was about to say something, but Dean stopped him.

"Yes, I can control myself, meet you by the car in half an hour" Dean said

He then stood up pulling Beth with him, She smiled at me and then shrugged her shoulders. I smiled back

"See you soon" she said, I nodded and then Dean and Beth left our room.

"That was weird" Sam said

"It's ok" I said stroking my hands down his chest. I then walked round to where Sam was seated and moved his laptop out of the way, and sitting on his lap.

I placed my hands on Sam's chest and he looked down at my hands before holding them in his own.

"Promise me you'll be careful, when we go after this wraith" Sam said looking at our hands.

"I promise as long as you do" I said pulling his chin up so he was looking at me. I pressed my lips to his.

"That makes our promise more official" I said before pressing my lips to his again, he pulled me closer to him, and just held me there.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you" he said then.

"Me too" I said. We just sat there in each others arms until it was time to meet Dean and Beth at the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside of Josie's house, the lights were on, and it was clear to see movement behind the curtains.

"Change of plan" Dean said

"Guess we're all staying here, we'll go round back, Carmen, Sammy you guys knock on the front, If she tries to escape, we'll stop her" Dean said coming up with a new plan.

Dean and Beth headed around the back, as Sam and I headed towards the front door. We knocked on the front door and waited for Josie to answer it.

She didn't answer, so Sam kicked the door down, and we found her standing in the hallway, looking confused. She didn't like the fact we had broken in, and as Sam walked towards her, his blade in his hand, she threw him into a wall.

"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could and went charging towards Josie, pulling my blade out at the same time.

I was then thrown back, hitting my back against the wall, I shrieked in pain, before slumping to the floor. I crawled over to where Sam lay on the floor.

"Sam? Sam? Oh please be ok?" I said holding his face in my hands.

"Carmen?" he asked confused opening his eyes again.

I helped Sam up to his feet and he rested some of his weight on me.

"Sam we've got to help Dean and Beth, are you going to be ok?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah I'll be fine" he said pulling himself up straighter. I smiled.

We headed out to where Beth and Dean were fighting with Josie, but as we headed out the door, Beth was thrown towards us, and we were knocked to the floor again.

This time I couldn't get up straight away, I saw Beth move, she grabbed her blade firmly in her hand and got up.

"Hey" she yelled towards Josie, trying to get Josie to focus in her and not Dean.

And that's exactly what happened, Josie lost interest in Dean dropping him to the fall, and came running towards Beth. They were in a heated fight, Josie came running at Beth over and over, trying to slash at her, Beth ducked the first few and then Josie got her, Slashing into Beth's shoulder cutting through her t-shirt and flesh, Beth screamed out in pain before throwing Josie off of her and stabbing her in the chest with her blade. Josie howled out in agony before falling to the fall in a heap.

Beth looked towards us, Sam had blood running from his head, and the corner of his mouth. I held onto my wrist as pain surged through it now, as the blood came back to my fingers. My wrist felt twisted but it would be fine.

"You ok?" Beth asked me

I looked at Sam and then nodded at Beth. I was fine and I was glad Sam was still with me.

Beth turned towards Dean.

"Dean, you ok?" Beth asked. I knew Dean had noticed the same thing I had, now that Beth had turned away from me I could see the blood pouring from her shoulder. Dean nodded at Beth.

"What about you?" Dean asked her, standing up and pulling Beth with him.

"Hurts like hell, but otherwise fine" Beth answered him.

I got up then and helped Sam to his feet again. "Are you sure you ok?" Sam asked me.

"I'm fine" I said still rubbing my wrist, "What about you?" I said pulling my sleeve other my good wrist and wiping the edge of Sam's mouth.

"Nothing I can handle" he said smiling at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam headed off with Dean to go bury the body. Beth and I walked back to the impala.

"Just a sprain" I told Beth when she asked me about my wrist.

Beth sat on the edge of the trunk, I pulled her top up carefully and clean up her wound, placing a dressing over it.

"It looks pretty bad, we'll need to keep an eye on it" I said as I pulled her top back down slowly.

"Thanks" she said.


	18. Chapter 18

The guys appeared then out of the darkness. Dean went straight over to Beth wrapping his arm over her shoulder, but moved away quickly when she flinched slightly. She grabbed his arm and put it around her waist.

"Doesn't hurt if you hold me like this" she told him.

He smiled and pulled her close.

Sam held my wrist gently and looked over it, as if he were examining it. I smiled at him.

"It's ok Sam" I told him before turning to Dean and Beth.

"You guys hungry?" I asked

"Hell yeah" Dean said.

He then took his jacket off and placed it over Beth's shoulders, she pulled her arms through it, and hugged herself closed to Dean's body.

"Shall we go to the diner, get some food" I suggested.

Everyone agreed, and we all got in the car and drove back to the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Becoming Regulars are we?" the waitress asked as she came over to take our order.

I smiled at her.

"Just while we're in town" I said

Beth snuggled closer to Dean, she didn't look to well.

"What can I get you then?" The waitress asked.

"Can we have Two burgers and fries, and two cokes please" Sam said ordering for us both.

"Make that three of each" Dean said.

Beth didn't say anything.

"What about you dear?" The waitress asked Beth directly.

"Just water thanks" Beth managed to mumble out.

The waitress smiled softly at us, and then turned and walked away.

"You ok Beth?" Dean asked her

"Just feel a little sick" Beth said, but I wasn't sure if she was only feeling a little sick or if it was more.

The food came then, and we all tucked in. Beth just held her glass of water under her nose breathing it in. Dean pushed his plate away when he was finished.

Sam and I did the same. I looked over at Beth, my thought was right, she wasn't a little sick.

"You look very green, you sure you're ok?" Dean asked her then.

Beth looked up then, and we all were staring at her, worried.

"Maybe I just need fresh air" Beth said.

She stood up to walk outside, but she looked unstable when she was on her feet. Suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

"Beth?" All three of us said as she hit the floor.

Dean was the first to react, he picked Beth up and carried her out of the Diner.

"Wait up Dean" Sam called after him. He looked back at me, I nodded.

"Go, I'll pay for the bill and be out in a minute" I said.

I quickly paid for our meal, and ran out of the diner to meet Sam and Dean. Dean was in the back of the car, with Beth in his arms. Sam was in the front, key in the ignition, waiting. I jumped into the passenger seat and we headed to the motel to see if we could find out what had happened.

When we got back there, Sam pulled his laptop out and began typing away. It took us awhile, but we didn't find much of what we needed.

"Dean I think we should go to Bobby's" I said making a suggestion.

"No, keep looking" Dean said, and that ended that discussion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you found anything yet?" Dean asked

Beth was now on the bed, he was reluctant at first but I had convinced him it would be best for her to be lying down.

"No, I really think we should take her to Bobby" Sam said siding with my suggestion earlier.

"Dean" I heard Beth mumble.

"It's ok Baby, I'm right here" he said comforting her, kissing her forehead.

"Dean, it's the best idea we've got, Sam can drive, I'll continue to look on the laptop" I said softly, trying not to disturb Beth.

"Fine….go pack then Sammy you can help me, grab our stuff while I carry her down to the car….I'm not leaving her side" Dean said

"No problem" Sam said. Sam and I headed out and quickly grabbed our bags that were already packed, and then went back to Dean and Beth's room. We went around collecting their stuff and packed it for them. Sam grabbed their bags and ours, while Dean carefully lifted Beth from the bed. And we all headed down to the car again.

We had been in the car awhile heading to Bobby's when I finally found something.

"I think I've found something….how long till we're at Bobby's" I asked.

"Couple more hours" Sam told me.

Dean and Beth were in the back, Dean held Beth, wrapped in a blanket, with a cold towel on her forehead to keep her fever under control. Dean casually wiped it across her forehead now and then.

"Dean" I heard Beth mumble from the back.

"It's ok Baby, I've got you" Dean responded.

I turned in my seat, and reached my hand out to hers, I held it there, her skin felt very warm.

"It's ok Beth, we're on our way to a friend, He'll help you I promise" I said soothingly.

"Si" she breathed out suddenly.

"No Beth, stay with me" Dean said pleading Beth to hold on. His voice was thick with worry.

"Sammy, Drive faster" Dean ordered.

Sam put his foot down, and the car flew forward speeding it's way down the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We arrived at Bobby's with no pre warning. Dean picked Beth up and carried her out of the car carefully.

"Carmen" I heard Bobby say full of surprise.

"Hey Bobby, I know long time no see, But before you continue we need your help" I replied.

I felt Dean and Beth behind me, and I knew Bobby had seen them because he didn't argue, or say anything back.

"Bobby, she's really ill, Wraith Scratch" Dean said, pushing past me and Sam to get Beth inside, so Bobby could see.

"Bring her in, put her on the sofa" Bobby said moving and opening the door wider so we could all come in.

Dean walked with Beth in his arms over to the sofa and carefully lowered her gently down onto it. He then held onto her hand, always staying in contact with her body to let her know he was still there.

I sat on one of the seats in the room, Sam coming to stand beside me.

"I think I've found something we can use" I said

Bobby and I began to discuss what I had found that could help with Beth's situation.

Sam wandered over to where Beth and Dean were. I followed after him, Bobby had agreed with my theory and was going to get some books that might help us find what we needed.

"Dean, maybe you should get some sleep you look…" Sam begun but Dean cut him off just as I reached them.

"I'm not leaving her Sammy, I can't leave her" Dean snapped back at him.

"Dean" I began calmly.

"I'm not leaving her Carmen" he said slightly more calm before but his voice was still full of concern.

"I know….I don't expect you to" I said walking over to sit on the edge of the sofa carefully trying not to move Beth.

"I just need to look at her scratch" I said, tears filled Dean's eyes, one rolling down his cheek and landing on Beth's hand.

"Beth Baby, we just need to roll you on your side" Dean said softly, before gently kissing her forehead.

Dean rolled her onto her side for me very carefully. I pulled her top up carefully, her skin was very warm. I pulled her dressing away carefully to check her scratch. I pulled a breath through my teeth, catching slightly making it sound like a gasp. The scratch had gotten worse with time, we had to do something and soon.

Dean rolled Beth back onto her back, after I replaced the dressing back over the scratch.

"We'll get her better Dean, I promise" I said trying to hold back the tears that were building up inside me now.

"She's like a sister to me Dean, and it hurts me a lot see her like this, but I know this must be hurting you more, just promise me you won't neglect to look after yourself" I said so quietly to Dean so that Bobby and Sam couldn't hear me.

I got up off of the sofa then.

"I'll start getting the ingredients together" I said and then left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I came back into the room after mixing the necessary ingredients together for the medicine needed to help Beth. Sam had helped me with it. So now it was time to get Beth to drink it.

"Beth Baby, I know you want to sleep, but you need to drink this" Dean said softly to Beth trying not to startle her.

Dean helped her up into a sitting position. I handed Dean the glass and he began to gently pour it down her throat, Beth began to choke on it, it probably didn't taste very nice. I tried not to smile at her reaction.

"Beth, you need to drink more, I know it's not nice stuff, but you need to drink it" I said calmly.

She opened her mouth again and allowed the liquid to go down her throat, trying to control her gag reflex. Tears began to build up and began to roll down her cheeks as the liquid went down her throat.

Her whole body began to convulse then, and I knew my idea had been right, the medicine was working it's through her system.

"What's happening?" Dean asked me worried.

Dean gently lowered Beth to the sofa again, and held her shoulders down. Sam held down her feet stopping her from kicking.

Bobby answered for me. "This is supposed to happen Dean, It's fighting in her system" he told Dean.

Beth's body convulsed even harder.

"Beth?" Dean called to her.

Nothing

"Beth?" Dean said again.

Still nothing, Beth's body stopped moving, except for the movement of deep breathing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

"Dean, why don't you go move Beth upstairs, she'll be more comfortable on a bed" I said calmly.

"Don't protest Bobby, you know I'm right. And don't throw a fit about Dean staying with her. If that's what keeps him sane, just let it happen" I said stopping Bobby in his tracks.

"Dean, can you behave and control yourself" I said to him quietly.

"I don't want Bobby to prove me wrong" I said only to him again.

Dean nodded and then took Beth upstairs. And Bobby headed to the sofa, Sam helped him out of his chair and laid him out on the sofa so he could sleep.

"Sleep well Bobby, see you in the morning" I said kissing Bobby's cheek.

"Sam you stay in here, Carmen you can take a spare room upstairs" Bobby mumbled before he sunk into a deep sleep.

"Night Sam" I said kissing his lips gently.

"Night, miss you in my arms" he said pressing his to mine again. Sam headed over to the spare couch in the room.

I headed up the stairs, I quickly checked on Dean and Beth. Beth was in the bed, Dean was in a seat right next to her, holding onto her hand, his head slouched slightly, his eyes closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed slowly while Beth slept, still in recovery. I checked on Dean often bringing him food and drink. He still hadn't moved from Beth's side.

"Anything?" I asked when I brought him his breakfast.

"No change" he said his voice thick like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Dean, she's strong, she'll pull through" I said and patted his arm gently.

"I know" he said not looking at me, I left him then and went downstairs.

"Still no change" I told Bobby and Sam.

"Dean's a mess" I said again and Sam pulled me into his arms comforting me.

I held onto Sam, unable to do anything.

"She'll be ok" Both Bobby and Sam said together.

"Dean will be fine too" they said in unison again.

**The Fifth Day after the Attack………..**

I was headed to the room Beth and Dean were staying in the same as the days before, but this time it was different. As I got there Dean was talking, I thought he was talking to himself but I heard Beth answer him.

"Beth?" I shouted through the door, I ran into it and hugged her tight against me.

"You're awake" I said in shock

"Yep" she replied simply

I continued to hug her not wanted to let go.

"ummm…Carmen…Breathing becoming an issue here" she said smiling

"Oh sorry" I said letting her go.

Beth looked at both Dean and I, she smiled.

"Guess I've been the only one really sleeping" She said

"Well…kinda yeah….I've had more sleep then Dean however, he hasn't left your side" I said smiling.

Beth looked at Dean and squeezed his hand.

"So can I get out of this bed then" Beth asked

I stood up before answering.

"You may feel a little weak still, but go ahead" I said

Beth pushed the covers aside, before Dean helped to stand.

**"**Woah! I need a shower" Beth said smiling

Dean laughed at Beth and then kissed her neck gently.

"Well, guess I'll leave you two alone, I'll tell Sam and Bobby the good news, and I'll start dinner" I said before leaving and closing the door behind me to give Beth and Dean some privacy.

I headed down the stairs to where Sam and Bobby were.

"Beth's up and talking, on the road to recovery" I said as I reached Bobby and Sam.

"That's great" Sam said.

"How does she look?" Bobby asked still concerned

"A lot better" I said smiling at the old man.

"Well, I'm gonna go make a start on dinner" I said heading to the kitchen.

Sam and Bobby followed behind me. I moved around the kitchen collecting the things I needed to make dinner. Sam and Bobby talking, and added me to the conversation now and then.

I heard two sets of footsteps approach us and looked up to find Beth and Dean making their way towards the kitchen.

"Beth" Sam said walking up to Beth and hugging her. Beth returned his hug.

"Good to see you Sammy" she said

Sam stepped backwards slightly.

"Since when have you started calling me Sammy?" he asked smiling

"Sorry, guess it kind of sunk in" Beth replied.

"It's fine" he said laughing. He walked back over to me, wrapping his arms around me, Bobby was seated in his wheelchair by the table. He was looking at Beth.

"Beth, Baby….this is Bobby" Dean said introducing Beth to Bobby.

"Hi" Beth said holding her hand out towards Bobby, Bobby took it and shook it firmly.

"I've heard a lot about you Beth, it's nice to finally talk to you" Bobby said smiling.

I turned my attention back on the food I was making, and began serving it up onto plates for everyone. I carried them over to the table placing them infront of everyone.

"Sit and eat before the carbonara gets cold" I said

Everyone took and seat and we all tucked into the food infront of us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Beth sat back in her seat, resting against Dean whose arm was over her shoulder, I slouched against the back of my seat, Sam's hand rested on my back.

"So it was your family who took Carmen in?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, she came to work for us, stayed with us for years" Beth replied

"Wasn't till we asked for her help with the Gorgons that we knew she was a hunter" Beth continued with.

Beth placed her hand on Dean's chest and rested against it.

"You ok Baby?" Dean asked kissing her forehead

"I feel tired" Beth responded looking up at Dean

"You'll get tired very easily over the next few days, so you'll have to take it easy" Bobby said

"Unfortunately Sammy found a case for us, so we'll have to leave tomorrow morning" Dean said

"But you won't be coming on the hunt with us, you'll have to stay in the motel" I ordered before smiling at Beth

Beth stretched and yawned slightly, she then reached out for her shoulder and rubbed it gently.

"Why don't you go to sleep baby" Dean said

"I need to stretch my legs, I haven't moved much the last few days" Beth said smiling

"Why don't we go for a quick walk" Beth said turning to Dean as she said it.

Dean got up, helping Beth out her chair. Before grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"See you in a bit" I said as I began to collect up the empty dishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a knock on the door so I got up to answer it, leaving Sam and Bobby deep in conversation.

When I opened the door, Dean was carrying Beth in his arms, shock rolled through me.

"Is she ok?" I asked worried

"I'm fine, just got tired that's all" Beth replied

"I'm going to carry her to bed" Dean said heading for the stairs.

"I can walk now" I heard Beth say laughing. I smiled and then closed the door before returning to Bobby and Sam.

"Was that Dean and Beth?" Sam asked

"Yeah" I said smiling before sitting next to Sam again

"Where's Dean?" Bobby asked

"Relax Bobby, he just carried Beth up to bed, she was too tired to walk up" I said defending Dean.

"So what's taking him so long?" Bobby asked becoming frustrated.

"Relax Bobby, he'll be down in a minute" I said trying to calm him but it didn't work.

He rolled himself to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to Dean.

"Dean!" he yelled.

Dean came down the stairs seconds later.

"Chill Bobby" I heard him say as he walked passed Bobby joining us the lounge.

"You chill, you idjit" Bobby said slapping Deans arm.

We talked for a while longer after we made ourselves comfortable, I was rested against Sam, trying to keep my eyes open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I yawned and stretched before standing up.

"Well I'm beat" I said stretching again.

"Goodnight" I said heading for the hallway.

I was caught at the bottom of the stairs, Sam turned me round so I was facing him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Night Stretch" I mumbled against his chest.

"Night" he said.

"It's not going to be the same without you in my arms" he mumbled before kissing me gently on the lips.

"I know" I said before heading up the stairs to go to bed.

When I woke I quickly got changed and headed down the stairs trying not to disturb anyone.

"Morning Carmen" I heard Bobby say from behind me as I headed into the kitchen.

"Morning Bobby" I said turning to smile at him.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

He nodded, so I started on making breakfast for everyone.

Dean came in moments later smelling the sausages I was frying in the kitchen. He made himself a coffee and sat next to Bobby at the table.

"Morning Carmen" he said as he sat down.

"Morning Dean" I replied before carrying on with breakfast, Dean and Bobby began talking but I didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

Sam came in next with his laptop, he placed it on the table. Then walked over to me kissing my neck gently so Bobby wouldn't notice. "Morning" he mumbled in my ear.

"Morning" I said back turning to face him and kissing his nose.

"Missed you" he said wrapping his arms around me quickly.

"Me too" I said pulling him closer. He then went to sit at the table, opening his laptop and began typing away.

I moved on to frying some bacon, maybe the smell might wake Beth up. And it must I worked because I heard a chair move, and two sets of footsteps moving, which I could only guess were Dean and Beth's.

"Morning" I heard Beth say.

"Morning" Bobby, I and Sam all replied.

I turned and began handing out plates full of food to everyone around the table, I noticed Beth trying to sit down. When I turned back around to put a plate infront of Dean, Beth was sitting on his lap. I sat down after handing out all the plates and tucked into my food the same as everyone else. While we ate, Dean every so often placed a kiss on Beth's arm, I smiled at them. I was happy to see them both happy and together again. Dean had been a mess without her.

When we all finished our breakfast, Sam pulled his laptop out again.

"Bobby can I ask you a question?" Beth asked Bobby.

Bobby looked at her and smiled

"Course you can" he answered

"What's with all the phones?" Beth asked

Bobby began to laugh

"Thought you were gonna ask how I got the wheels" he said still laughing

"Well you see honey, when the boys have to pretend to be feds or whatever, some people ask to speak to their superiors….that's where I come in….they all lead to me, make sure all our tracks are covered" He said smiling now.

Beth nodded to make it clear she understood, she then returned Bobby's smile.

"'fraid we better be going" Dean said squeezing Beth's arm.

Beth stood up, with Dean following.

"I'll get your bag from upstairs" Dean said, Beth nodded and then kissed his cheek. Dean left the room then and headed upstairs.

Sam put his laptop away then.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for taking us in" Sam said getting up and hugging Bobby.

I walked over to Bobby then, I hugged him tightly then kissed his cheek.

"Good seeing you again Bobby, I'll be sure to stay in touch this time" I said smiling at him

"You better, it's been too long Carmen" Bobby told me

Dean came down the stairs then, tossing the keys to Sam.

"Load up Sammy" Dean said

Sam smiled and began picking up the bags, I grabbed Beth's from Dean and followed Sam out to the car.

We loaded the bags into the back of the Impala. Sam rested against the open trunk, pulling me into his arms.

"It's good having you in my arms again" he mumbled into my hair.

"I agree" I said kissing his lips.

"It's nice to have a little time to ourselves too" I mumbled pressing myself closer to Sam, he smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

I turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps, I saw Bobby by the open door to his house, Dean and Beth walking towards us.

"You're in the back Dean, you haven't slept much the last few days so you need to take it easy" Sam told Dean as they came closer

Dean was about to argue with Sam, but Beth reached up on her tiptoes and whispered something into Dean's ear making him change his mind.

Dean smiled before answering, "Sure thing Sammy" he said opening the back door for Beth.

I laughed and then headed round to the front passenger seat and climbed in. I heard Beth slid into the car next and as she did I heard Dean call "Bye Bobby" before climbing in himself, Sam got in next, putting the key in the ignition.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been in the car for a long time, everyone was quiet.

I heard Beth yawn.

"You ok Babe" I heard Dean ask but I didn't hear Beth's response straight away.

"Yeah, just feel sleepy, which is stupid cos all I've seemed to do is sleep the last few days" Beth said holding back another yawn.

"Don't worry Beth, it's your bodies way of healing, your system had a lot of shock the last few days" I said turning in my seat to smile at her.

"So what's the next case we're going to?" Beth asked

"We're….not you, you're to rest" I said correcting her.

"Ok, case you're working on next!" Beth said smiling, before snuggling into Dean's chest.

"Sam and I were researching last night, seems that a small community have been attacked by something, every body that has been found has been very badly burnt, some bodies have been found that were almost unrecognisable, But there have been no fires" I said, turning back to the front.

"So any idea what we may be dealing with?" Dean asked

"No not yet, still has us pretty stumped" I replied

"However there is one survivor in the ITU at the nearest hospital, Think we should go see if we can get any answers" I told them

"But for now…rest…the pair of you" I said more sternly to the both of them.

We continued to drive for awhile longer, Beth must of drifted off to sleep, as she didn't say anything else.

We pulled up outside a diner, for a bit of a rest aswell as something to eat.

I turned in my seat to see Beth and Dean in the back, Dean was awake now, Beth was still asleep.

"We're gonna head over to the diner, head over there when Beth wakes up" I said to Dean getting out of the car, Sam following behind, wrapping his arms around me.

Sam and I headed inside the diner, we found a table near the back and took a seat. I leant against Sam resting my head on his shoulder.

"How can I help you two?" a kind elderly woman asked us.

"I'll have the lasagne and a coke please" I said smiling

"Make that two" Sam said

"Sure thing" the woman said before walking away.

Sam stretched slightly in his seat, I turned my face towards him and kissed his cheek, he smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around me. When I turned away I saw Beth and Dean walking towards us, I smiled at Beth.

"How you feeling?" I asked when they got closer

"Much better, just wish I had energy" Beth replied

"Maybe you should of stayed with Bobby" Sam said casually, trying not to look at Dean

"No...no...I would rather be here, with you guys" Beth said before looking at Dean

"Definitely prefer to be here" She said winking at him.

Beth and Dean sat down and joined us at the table, Beth grabbed a menu as they sat down.

"What you want?" Dean asked her

There was some whispering between them and I decided not to listen to it, so I sat back and rested against Sam waiting for our food to turn up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I both finished our food at the same time, I snuggled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around me. Dean was still eating, and Beth rested against him.

"We not going to have much time alone" I whispered to Sam

"Seeing as we're going to have to go see that survivor soon" I continued

"So we're just going to have to wait a bit longer" I smiled

"I'm ok with that, as long as we get some time alone" He whispered smiling at me.

"Guess we should book into the motel and visit the survivor, before it's too late" I said speaking to everyone I was aware of how dark it was getting outside.

"Do you mind staying back and doing research Beth?" I asked

"Guess I have no other choice, you're not letting me do anything else right now" Beth replied smiling.

We then headed to the motel, Beth and Dean behind us. Sam had his arm wrapped around me as we walked to the motel.

I heard footsteps advancing on us.

"Hey Guys" I heard Dean shout as he passed us with Beth over his shoulder, Beth looked up towards us, I was laughing at what I saw, Sam smiled at them too as they ran into the check in before us.

We came in behind them just as the woman behind the desk said.

"Sure...two doubles?" She asked

Beth looked at us as we approached them.

"You ok Beth?" I asked

"I'm fine, will everyone stop asking me that" She said laughing

I saw Dean pat Beth's bum.

"Nope, get used to it" He said afterwards


	22. Chapter 22

Dean dropped his hand from Beth's bum to sign us in, he then paid for the rooms and collected the keys from the woman behind the desk. Dean then tossed the keys over his shoulder without looking towards Sam, Sam caught the keys quickly.

Once Sam had the keys we headed back outside, just as Sam and I reached the door, the woman behind the desk shouted towards us.

"Enjoy your stay" she was laughing as she called it out.

Dean replied to her, but he was a distance away from us, so I didn't hear what he said.

Sam and I collected our bags from the trunk of the car, at the same time that Dean and Beth reached us.

"You gonna put me down anytime soon Dean?" I heard Beth ask

"Nope" Dean replied

Dean was infront of us, Beth still over his shoulder.

"Meet you by the car in half an hour" I said to Dean

"And we'll see you later Beth" I said talking to Beth's bum.

As we walked past Dean, Beth tried to lift her hand to wave to us, I laughed at what I saw and Sam and I continued to walk to our room.

When Sam and I reached our room, I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. He pulled me closer to him kissing me more passionately.

"Sam we don't have time, we have to get ready to interview the survivor" I moaned against his lips.

"I know, but…" he said kissing me again.

"Sam…" I moaned, he stepped back and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry" he said quietly

"Don't apologise" I said and kissed his cheek

"See you in a minute" I said walking into the bathroom

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a grey pencil skirt, a deep blue fitted shirt and a grey waistcoat. I then pulled out my deep grey peep toe high heels. I removed the clothes I was wearing and replaced them with my new outfit, I put on a pair of simple fishnet tights under my skirt, then slipped my feet into my high heels.

I walked back into my bedroom, Sam was seated on the edge of the bed in a tight suit.

"Mmmm…very nice" I said walking closer to Sam.

He pulled me towards him and I ran my hands through his hair.

"You look beautiful Carmen" he said kissing me gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We headed out to the car and waited for Dean to turn up, it didn't take too long and we all got into the Impala and headed to the survivors address

When we pulled up outside the address we were given, it didn't look like much.

"Let's get this over with then" I said not really in the mood to do this investigation

Sam wrapped his arms around me quickly and kissed the top of my head, Dean coughed loudly next to us.

"Let's get professional now" Dean said and we all walked inside the building.

A kind woman greeted us.

"And who might you be and how can I help you?" she asked politely

"I am Agent Stevens and these are my colleagues Agents Jensen and Smith" I said pointing to Sam first then Dean.

"We would like to speak to the survivor, Mr John Edwards if possible" I said

"That's no problem at all, right this way, if you'll follow me please" she said ushering us down the hall, towards the room Mr Edwards was staying in.

"Just to let you know, he's just been given his medication, so he may not be very responsive" she said opening the door.

Sam, Dean and I all walked inside.

Mr Edwards was propped up on his bed, a nurse beside him.

"Excuse me, Mr Edwards I am Agent Stevens and these are my colleagues Agents Jensen and Smith, we've come to talk to you about your recent accident" I said not sure of what word I should use.

"uefkadfdk…." He mumbled incoherently

"Could you tell us what happened?" Dean asked taking a seat, Sam joined him and I sat inbetween them.

"Er….heat….burning….pain" was all he answered.

I sat back, getting comfortable as we were going to be here a while.

"Do you remember anything else?" Sam asked this time

"Erm….a woman….more burning….nothing but pain" he said

We asked a few more questions, but the answers were all very similar all about the pain he felt, not much help to figuring out what was doing this. We left feeling drained, like everything we had inside had been pulled out of us.

We pulled outside the motel and all heading up to Dean and Beth's room.

Dean opened the door.

"Hey Babe" Dean said as he walked in.

Sam and I followed behind him, Dean walked up to Beth and kissed her forehead before sitting beside her. Sam walked over to the sofa, picked up Beth and Dean's bags and dropped them on the floor beside it before flopping down onto it.

I walked over and joined him.

"That was like pulling teeth" I muttered

"They still couldn't say much, they have him pretty drugged up" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Man, my neck hurts" Dean mumbled

Beth looked at him and then crawled closer to him and began massaging his shoulders and neck.

"Good thing I was stuck here researching then" Beth smiled

"I think I know what we are up against" Beth continued

Dean smiled as Beth continued to massage him.

"I read all the witness accounts and the reports, seems everyone complained of feeling like a burning sensation was coming from their chests, then as the heat approached their skin, they burst into flames. Not a pretty sight or sound, as they are still alive as it burns" Beth said pulling a face at the end bit, just as I did.

"So I looked up fire beings and came across this" Beth said turning the laptop for Dean to read what she had found. Then continued on rubbing his shoulders.

"Afrit" Dean said aloud so that everyone knew.

"Yep! Seems they try to fit into a community then punish people who doesn't seem to accept them, or done something that they consider wrong, they can cause spontaneous combustion but from the inside out...hence the burning sensation in the chests" Beth said, she stroked down Dean's chest and hung her arms over his shoulders, Dean stroked Beth's arms.

"The only way to kill it is to slice it's head off with a silver blade, it will then burst into flames, then you have to bury the ash in hallowed ground, so they won't regenerate" Beth continued

"Glad someone got information" I said smiling

Beth began to kiss Dean's neck.

"Uh...er...ok...so I think we've done all we can for today...we will...er...try and find out who the Afrit is tomorrow and...er...leave you two alone" I said getting up quickly and pulling Sam with me.

"We'll….er….see you tomorrow" I shouted to them as Sam and I left shutting the door behind us.

"Glad we got out of there" I said to Sam as the door closed, he picked me up and carried me to our room.


	23. Chapter 23

Sam kicked the door shut behind us and carried me over to the bed, he dropped me onto it gently, I moved further up the bed and Sam climbed on too.

Sam ran his hands up my back lifting me up gently and began kissing my neck, I pulled him closer to me, I wrapped my legs around him and pulled off his shirt, I began kissing his chest gently.

I rolled away from Sam and stretched slightly, Sam's arm tightened around me pulling me closer to him and lifting me up, I placed a leg either side of him. He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. He then rested his head back onto his pillow and looked up at me. He stared at me for a long time.

"What?" I asked looking over myself to see what he was staring at.

"Nothing, it's just…you're so beautiful" he said kissing my neck gently.

"Carmen…" he said quietly.

"Yeah Sam?" I asked

"Carmen I love you" he said smiling at me.

"Sam I love you too" I said kissing his lips gently.

He rolled me over, lying ontop of me and kissed a trail along my neck, arching my back gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke quickly, Sam's arm wrapped tightly around me keeping me close to him. I tried to pull away to get out of the bed, but Sam's arm just tightened even more.

"Don't move" he mumbled

"Sam I want to have a shower, please let me go" I said still trying to move

"Five more minutes" he moaned.

I turned onto my other side so that I was now facing him and kissed his lips gently.

"If you let me go, you can join me in the shower" I said, Sam's arms tightened again but this time he lifted me out of the bed a smile playing on the corners of his lips, he walked us over to the bathroom, opened the door and closed it with his foot once we were inside.

He stepped into the shower with me still in his arms, he let me down gently. Turned on the shower, and then pressed me against the wall kissing me passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself, Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"That was the best shower I have ever had" he said kissing my neck gently.

"I'm gonna call Beth and see what time they what to meet to sort out this afrit business" I said turning in Sam's arms and kissing his lips slightly.

I then walked away picking up my phone and dialled Beth's number.

It rung for a long time, with no answer so I hung up.

"Will you try Dean, Beth's not answering her cell" I said to Sam handing him my phone.

Sam dialled Dean's number…..again there was no answer.

"Where are those two?" I said moaning.

"I don't know" Sam said pulling me towards him and throwing my phone onto the sofa. He kissed my lips softly and walked us over to the bed, I slipped my towel off and pulled Sam closer to me, pressing my lips to his again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was that compared to the shower?" I asked Sam smiling slightly.

"Better" he said and then began laughing.

I laughed along with him.

He pulled me into his side and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad I met you" Sam said.

"Me too" I said.

"We should try contacting Beth and Dean again" I said rolling out of the bed and collecting my phone. I slipped on a pair of fem boxers and a cami. I dialled Beth's number again.

"Sam can you try Dean?" I asked listening to the dial tone.

"You got an answer?" Sam asked

"Nope, you?" I said hanging up.

"I'll try again, you try Dean again" I said re-dialling Beth's number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'd called Beth a second time, as well as Dean, but we still couldn't get through to them.

"This is frustrating, where are they?" I said moaning out loud.

"It's ok Carmen, give them a chance to call" Sam said pulling me towards him once more. I sat across his lap and rested against his chest.

"I know" I said huffing slightly

Sam kissed my forehead lightly.

"You're so cute when you're mad" he mumbled

I pulled my head away from Sam's chest and looked at him, then smiled kissing his lips gently.

"Thank you" I said beginning to laugh, he laughed with me.

My phone began to beep in my pocket, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

"Beth...finally" I said flipping open my phone.

"Hey Carmen, what's up?" Beth asked down the phone

"Where were you, I've been trying to phone you for ages" I said

"I was in the shower" Beth told me matter of factly

"Well...why didn't Dean answer, we've been trying to ring him too" I said

"Umm..he was in the shower" she replied

I thought that over for a short moment.

"Agh! Bad mental image" I said down the phone not meaning to say it out loud.

"Anyway...we'll meet you soon, we need to research who our Afrit could be" I said trying to redeem myself.

"actually I have a few suspects in mind, we just need to get more info on them, it will be easily done, shall we meet in the diner in say 10-15 minutes" Beth replied

I sighed down the phone

"Why didn't you say about the suspects last night?" I asked slightly frustrated

"Guess I had other things in mind" Beth said

"Ok, another bad mental image, ok, we'll see you in the diner" I said, hanging up quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24

Sam and I headed over to the diner, we went and sat in the same booth that we had been in the night before. Sam got in first and I slid in beside him, I lifted my legs up and draped my legs over his. Sam picked up the menu and held it between us. I rested my head against Sam's chest as I looked over the menu with him.

I heard two people slid in on the other side of the booth, I lifted my head and saw Beth and Dean sitting there.

"Thought you two would never show" I said smiling at them

"Take it you've got your energy back" I mumbled afterwards

Beth smiled at me, then laughed slightly

"Seems it" she answered

Dean wrapped his arms over Beth's shoulders and kissed her forehead, whispering something to her.

Beth picked up the menu, and held it infront of them hiding their faces from us.

"So what you want for breakfast" Beth said lowering the menu

Dean squeezed her shoulder and smiled, Beth nudged him and nodded towards the menu.

"Right" Dean said looking at the menu, moving his arms away from Beth's shoulders.

Beth looked over the menu with him.

"What can I get you folks" a young brunette asked

Beth put down the menu

"I'll have the short stack with an orange juice" I said ordering my breakfast

"Make that 2" Beth said

"Yeah me also, but I'll have a coffee" Sam said

"What about you?" the young girl asked Dean smiling and twisting her hair.

"Er...I'll have the All American Breakfast, extra bacon" Dean said

"And to drink?" she asked still smiling

"Er Coffee thanks" he said wrapping his arm around Beth and pulled her close to him

She glared at Beth, before turning sharply on her heels and walked away.

Beth looked at me, I looked at the girl, then began to laugh.

"You know Dean, you're gonna get tubby if you continue to eat so much" Sam said smiling

"No, I get enough exercise" Dean smiled pulling Beth close

"Ain't that right baby" he said

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, Beth turned to look at Dean

"Behave" she said smiling

"You'll put them off their breakfast" She finished with, nodding towards Sam and I.

Dean smiled and kissed Beth's nose, they sat there staring into each other's eyes, till the drinks arrived.

"Um...two orange juices" the young girl said, placing a glass infront of me and Beth

"Coffee for you" she said placing a mug infront of Sam

"And one for you too" she said smiling, placing another mug infront of Dean

"Do you want any milk or sugar?" She asked Dean

"No thanks" he said, still looking at Beth.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but the young girl walked away before he could.

I laughed

"Seems you have an admirer Dean" I said in a whisper across the table

"Huh...what?" Dean said taking his eyes off Beth and looked at me

"The girl" I said looking quickly at the petite brunette waitress

Dean looked at Beth and smiled

"Only one girl I'm interested in" He said kissing the top of Beth's head

Beth snuggled into Dean's chest

Dean's Breakfast arrived then, with a warm friendly smile from the young waitress

"Yours will be arriving soon" She mumbled to the rest of us

Dean began to tuck into his food, Beth pinched a bit of bacon off his plate smiling at him, he smiled back at her.

Our pancakes arrived then and we all tucked into them.

"Ok, so shall we go back to our room, I'll show you the suspects" Beth said stretching, as we all climbed out of the booth.

"We'll just go get my laptop" Sam said smiling at me, I smiled back and we walked ahead of Beth and Dean.

"Room 62" Beth called out to us as we walked back to the motel.

We got back to our room, Sam's laptop was on the top of his bag, he had been using it earlier.

"That didn't take us long" I said to Sam a little disappointed

"Ummm...we could always waste a little time, before we go over" Sam said pulling me close to him.

"I like that idea" I said pressing my lips to his

He walked me over to the bed, where we both fell ontop of it, Sam landing ontop of me. I smiled at him, and he pressed his lips to mine again.

I ran my hands up Sam's chest pushing up his shirt, pulling over his head, running my hands back down his chest again. He ran his hands up my back, arching it slightly, before pressing his lips to my neck, and tracing a lip with them. Each kiss more soft and tender.

I rolled away from Sam, stretching slightly before getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as I began to put my clothes back on

"Beth and Dean's room" I said now chucking Sam his clothes.

"And if you hurry now, I'll make it up to you from where we left off" I said smiling.

Sam jumped out of the bed, pulled on his jeans and top. He ran over to me and lifted me onto his shoulders, spinning me around before putting me back on my feet. I laughed at him, before pulling him through the door with his laptop to Dean and Beth's room"

We knocked on the door, and waited for it to be answered, Sam slipped his arm from around my waist and gently squeezed my bum.

"Behave" I said to him smiling, he smiled back at me and squeezed it again.

The door opened then and Sam's hand moved to the small of my back.

Beth stood at the door, holding it open I walked in first, Sam followed behind me.

"Think you were right Dean" Beth said as she closed the door.

Dean smiled and walked upto Beth, wrapping his arms around her. They walked over to the bed, Dean hanging on to Beth. Beth grabbed her laptop; Dean sat down, pulling Beth onto his lap. Sam and I sat on the sofa, Sam pulled out his laptop.

Beth turned her laptop on, and began looking over it.

"Ok, so we have three people new in town, Amber Phillips, Tess Reynolds and Jane Lewis" Beth said

Sam began to type on his laptop the names Beth had given us.

"I found they all used the same realtors" Beth said

"So should be easy to get info on their last residence" Sam said from behind his laptop

"Yahtzee" Beth replied

Dean pressed his lips to Beth's neck.

"Well guess we should get started, Who do you want?" Sam asked

"We'll take Jane, you take Tess, and whoever finishes first can look up Amber" Beth said

Sam nodded and continued typing.

Sam and I looked over the pages he had pulled up, not much really to go on, only in her twenties, moved to town with her long term boyfriend, clean record. We researched for about another hour before, Beth turned to Sam.

"Nothing on Jane, How about Tess?" Beth asked

"Nope, Thinking Amber might be our girl" Sam replied

Sam and Beth began typing again.

"She has no record but her last town had a lot of house fires and burn victims, think we have our girl" Sam said still looking at the screen.

"Ouch...and a dead ex husband...burnt to a crisp" Beth said looking at her screen

"Think we may be on to her, we better get ready then" Beth said

"Wait! You're not going anywhere" I said quickly

"Hey...don't even, I'm fine, I have energy and I feel great" Beth told me

"We're not risking it Beth, you should still be..." I started

"Carmen. Please. I can't just sit here while you lot go fight this thing. I need to do something" Beth begged.

"Fine, but you're not fighting, you and Dean can go to the cemetery and dig, wait till Sam and I get there" I said crossing my arms ending the conversation.

Beth laughed at me

"That's barely work for one" Beth said still laughing

"But if that's what gets me back to doing things, then I'll take it, but don't expect me to sit back on the next hunt" Beth said

I smiled

"Deal" I replied

Dean wrapped his arms around Beth and kissed her neck

"Guess we're alone tonight" Dean said whispering to Beth, but not quietly enough

"We'll take the car" Sam said suddenly

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25

We waited till it was late, so that we could go into the cemetery, and Beth and Dean can dig without being seen by anyone. Sam and I dropped Dean and Beth off at the cemetery.

Sam and I then headed off to Amber's residence to stop people from getting burned alive. We crept round to the back of Amber's home, Sam picked the backdoor and it swung open, I stopped it with my foot, so it didn't make a sound.

We went inside and leaving the door opened, Sam pointed to the right for me to look, he pointed to the left, telling me where he was going to be. I nodded and then headed off, I held my silver blade tightly, and patted my pocket for my lighter, it was there, I sighed with relief. I heard the front door close, and the living room door open. I froze where I was. I heard two sets of footsteps enter the room across from me.

And then I saw her, she had a man with her, I knew instantly it was her next victim. I didn't call for Sam, it was now or never. I lunged forward carefully hiding myself behind the sofa.

As I rose, Amber turned the light on, I was in full view of her now, and she could see me too.

"Who are you? How did you get in my house?" She screeched at me

I ignored her questions and turned to the man. "Get out of here now, I'm begging you" I said almost yelling at him, he half turned to the door, then back at Amber, before running to the door. He didn't have a chance he reached the door, but not quickly enough, he screamed out in pain and burst into flames, leaving nothing but a pile of ashes on the floor.

"You son of a bitch" I said

She began to laugh at what I had said and what she had just done, I didn't find it funny.

I lunged for her, knocking her to the ground.

"I know who you are" I said spitting at her.

"And I'll stop at nothing until you're dead" I said, as we rolled around wrestling each other.

I heard a set of footsteps advance on us, I looked up for a split second, and saw Sam looking at me and Amber on the floor wrestling, he was slightly in awe, but he didn't let himself get distracted. Just as he pulled himself together, Amber had looked in his direction, he was flung into the wall behind him. I screamed out loud, gripping my blade tighter, I stabbed it into her side, as hard as I could. She screeched in pain, I pulled the blade out and stabbed her again in the opposite side, she screeched again. Sam came into the room again. I pulled my blade away once more, getting to me feet as I did. Amber wrapped her arms around herself. She continued to screech. I wiped the blood on my shirt, tucking my blade into the belt of my jeans. As I turned to Sam, Amber lunged her legs forward kicking me backwards, I flew into the wall behind me, hitting my head against the wall with real force.

I got myself up, carefully to my feet, and lunged for her once again, she knocked me away, and my blade went flying from my jeans, Sam picked it up, knelt beside Amber and sliced her throat with it. She burst into flames, leaving a pile of ashes behind the sounds of her screeches.

I got up and bent down next to the ashes, and scooped up as much as I could. I knew we had to leave as soon as we could, her neighbours must of heard the screeching. We ran out to the car, and jumped inside. Sam drove off quickly to the cemetery. Making short work of it.

We pulled up outside of the cemetery, stopping the car suddenly with a bit too much extra force.

"Dean's not gonna like that" I said smiling at Sam, he smiled too.

Sam and I got out of the car, slamming the doors behind us. We ran towards where Dean and Beth stood. Sam stopped infront of them, making me stop too. He was panting, he handed over the small bottle we had filled with the ashes.

"We got as much of the ash up as we could" I said, bending over and placing my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath, Sam stroked the small of my back, as Dean poured the ash in the hole, he and Beth had prepared.

"She was one tricky cow" I said then, clutching my stomach, as I stood up straight.

"Carmen" Beth said walking towards me, looking at my forehead, I looked up myself and saw the blood dripping from where I had knocked my head on the wall.

"Ah...it's nothing" I said looking down again

Beth smiled at me.

"Dunno, you might have to take it easy for a while, looks like you got quite a nasty gash there" she said

I laughed

"Alright fine, guess we could of done with you" I said, lifting my hand and wiped a little of the blood away.

"I've got a first aid kit in the car, come on" Beth said, she grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the car, while Dean and Sam filled the hole and cleared up the evidence that we were even there.

Beth opened the trunk and pushed me down, so that I was perched on the edge of the trunk. She reached for the first aid kit and opened it. She began to clean the wound and placed steri strips over the gash, then placed a dressing to protect it.

"Thanks Beth" I said

"No problem, you look after me, I look after you" She smiled.

She placed the first aid kit back in the trunk and sat beside me.

Sam and Dean joined us

"So stretch, do you need any fixing up?" Beth asked Sam

Sam looked down, then at his arms

"Don't think so, just bumped and bruised" he said

Sam reached for my hand, and I placed mine in his, he pulled me up and into his chest.

"How's the head?" Sam asked me

"Better, just have a headache now" I mumbled into his chest

"I have painkillers if you need some" Beth said

I nodded, Beth reached for the kit again and opened it up, she handed me a small orange tub.

"There's water in the car" Dean said

Beth hopped off the trunk and walked to the back door, opening it and climbing inside. Dean stood behind Beth.

"Sammy" I heard Dean say, I turned my head slightly to see Dean chuck Sam the bottle of water.

Sam handed me the bottle of water, as I handed him the orange tub, he popped the lid and pour two tablets into the palm of my hand, I threw them to the back of my throat and then swallowed a mouthful of water, helping the tablets go down. I handed Sam the water back, and he wrapped his arms back around me.

I heard the other two walk over and join us again. I turned in Sam's arms so that I was facing Dean and Beth.

"So you ready to go back?" Beth asked quickly getting to the point. She pressed herself against Dean's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ummm...yeah, I could sleep for a month" I said

"Er...might not be too good an idea to go to sleep so soon, with the head bang, you might have concussion" Beth said

Sam smiled

"I'm sure we could sort something out" Sam said in a quiet voice

I blushed into his chest

"Good, so let's get going" Dean said

"It ok if we get some grub on the way back through, I'm starving" Dean added

Beth and I laughed

"You're always hungry" Beth said, kissing Dean's cheek

Beth and Dean whispered to one another for awhile, so I turned back into Sam's arms.

"You gonna be ok to make it upto me later?" Sam asked concerned

"Definitely" I said smiling, I pressed my lips to his, and he smiled against them

"Keys!" Dean ordered, I turned to face Dean and Beth again, Dean had unwrapped his arms from around Beth and was facing us.

Sam tossed the keys to him, and Dean opened the passenger door for Beth, he nodded to the door. Beth kissed him, then climbed into the car, Dean pushed the door closed then walked round to the driver's side, Sam closed the trunk, and Sam and I got into the back of the car at the same time Dean got into the front, he started the car and sped off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

We pulled into a diner and had something quick to eat, before getting back in the car again and headed back to the motel, when an idea came to me.

"Hey, you Guys fancy going to a bar?" I asked

Beth looked at Dean and smiled

"Could be good" Beth replied, Dean squeezed Beth's thigh as he continued to drive to a bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside a bar and climbed out, Beth had Dean's jacket over her shoulders, she handed it to him.

"You know it looks good on you" Dean said, kissing the top of Beth's head

Beth whispered back to Dean, before kissing him.

"Shall we?" Beth said nodded towards the bar, Dean smiled and reached for Beth's hand and they headed to the bar, Sam and I followed closely behind, Sam's arm was dangled over my shoulder. We walked with them upto the bar, it was quiet and not particularly busy, but that suited us.

"4 Beers?" Dean asked

"Yer thanks" Sam and I replied and Beth nodded

Dean turned to the barman

"Hey 4 beers thanks" Dean said

The barman turned and opened a couple of bottles, before handing them over. Beth took a sip from hers, then sat on top of a bar stool, I did the same. Sam wrapped his arm over my shoulder.

"Be back in a bit" Dean said, before walking off towards the juke box, he lent against it a moment then walked back to where we were seated at the bar.

I recognised the song, as I knew Beth did too, it was 'Hot Blooded by Foreigner'

"I love this song" Beth said to Dean as he got closer, Dean began to bop his head in time with the music.

"Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see,

I've got a fever of a hundred and three,

Come on baby, do you do more than dance?

I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded" Dean began to sing, smiling

Beth pulled him towards her.

"You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind,

Honey you oughta know" Dean continued

Beth smiled and winked, then jumped off the stool, placing her beer on the counter, she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line,

I wanna know what you're doing after the show" Dean sang

Beth began swinging her hips slightly in time with the music, Dean moved his hands to Beth's bum, she looked over at Sam and I. I was laughing at what I saw, I couldn't see Sam expression but I could tell he was rolling his eyes. Beth smiled at him.

"Cheer up Sammy, it's a good song" Beth laughed

"Sure!" Sam said

Dean moved his head closer to Beth placing his lips to her ears, and began whispering the song to her, she pressed her body closer to his and continued to sway.

I turned to Sam, placing my hand around his neck, I pulled him closer to me and kissed him gently, before moving my mouth to his ear.

"Cheer up" I whispered at first

"Cause if you don't, you'll be going to bed alone" I said smiling against his ear.

"And I promise if you do cheer up, it'll be in your favour, we can do anything you want to do, promise" I said, I could feel Sam's smile getting bigger as I said that.

As I moved away from whispering to Sam, and back to the direction of Dean and Beth, Beth was sitting on the stool again, Dean still had his arms wrapped around her.

"Shall we finish these beers and head back. I'm pretty tired" Sam smiled

"Sure, that's the reason you want to get back" Dean laughed

I smiled at Beth, then took a swig of my beer. Beth looked at Dean and smiled.

We finished our beers, then placed them on the counter.

"Thanks" Beth said to the barman as she got off the stool. Dean and Beth walked out of the bar, Sam and I followed behind.

"Are you sure you mean, anything?" Sam whispered in my ear.

"Anything" I said giggling, Sam smiled.

We climbed into the car and headed off again

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Journey back seemed longer than usual, it felt like we had been driving forever. When we finally arrived, I got out of the car followed by Sam who wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked towards the motel.

Beth and Dean were infront of us, Dean pulling Beth along.

"See you in the morning guys" Beth called back to Sam and I.

Sam and I headed to our room, Sam's arms still wrapped around my waist as we entered the room, Sam kicked the door shut, before kicking off his shoes.

We walked over to the bed, and I sat on the edge of it. I pulled Sam closer to me and pressed my lips against his, he smiled against mine.

"So…Beth told me, I'm not meant to sleep for awhile. What do you want to do?" I said smiling at Sam.

"Well, I can think of a few things" Sam replied smiling

"You said Anything, right?" he asked still unsure of my answer earlier

"Anything" I agree looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam pulled me closer to him, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and Sam pressed his lips to my neck, then looked me in the eye.

"Love you" he smiled

"Ditto" I smiled then pulled him closer to me, he rolled over so my legs were either side of his. As he laid there staring up at me.

He stroked his hands up my thighs, and up my back lifting my top as he did, pulling it off altogether. Sam then pulled his shirt off. I ran my fingers across his chest, stroking them around his protection tattoo. Watching my hand as I did, he placed his hand ontop of mine, stopping my fingers from moving.

"What you thinking about?" he asked looking up at me.

"Nothing, just admiring you tattoo" I said

"So do you have one?" Sam asked

"What do you mean, a tattoo or one like yours" I replied

"Either" Sam said smiling

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said smiling, then rolled over, so I was facing away from Sam, he tried pulling me back to him, slightly confused by the fact I had moved away.

"Wait" I said and pulled down my Jeans slightly, exposing the small pentagram tattoo I had on the base of my back.

"Oh" Sam said, I then rolled back to the position I was in before, legs either side of his.

"So, When did you get yours?" Sam asked

"When I was 16...Pamela made me get it, she was worried that something was going to happen to me" I replied.

"So when did you get yours?" I asked intrigued.

Sam went quiet

"Ok...I got it just before Dean died" Sam said carefully

"Wait, What? Dean Died? But isn't he like..." I replied trailing off the end of the sentence

"I know, confusing. Yeah Dean went to Hell...and then he was pulled out by an angel" Sam said looking at me carefully.

"umm" was all I could think of to say.

Sam then explained everything that had happened to do with Dean's deal, and then Dean going to hell, he spoke very little about the angel that had pulled Dean out of hell, I decided not to ask about it, and just listened to what Sam had to say.

"Ok...I think I get it now." I replied coming to terms with what I had just learnt.

"What about you? Ever Died?" I asked Sam

"Well..." Sam started

"Actually I don't want to know" I said stopping Sam from saying what he was about to say.

He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"Now where were we?" I asked

Sam pulled me closer to him, and pressed his lips against mine, stroking his hands up my thighs, then rested them on my bum. I stroked my hands up his arms and rested them around his neck, as he kissed me more passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27

I woke to the sun shining on my bare back. I opened my eyes and looked up at Sam, who looked back at me and smiled.

"Morning Gorgeous" He said

"Morning Stretch" I replied.

He reached down and began stroking the small of my back, where my tattoo was.

"So, how was last night for you" I asked

"hmmm...Best ever" he replied smiling before pressing his lips to mine.

"What's the plan for today?" I asked Sam once our lips parted.

"Back on the road, I guess" he replied

I rolled over, and picked up my phone, before rolling back to Sam.

I checked the time on my phone, then ran through the numbers I had on my phone until I came to Beth's, I pressed the dial button, and listened to the dial tone, while I waited for an answer.

Sam pulled me closed to me, and began kissing my neck.

"Sam" I moaned.

"Hey Carmen" A male voice came through the phone. Then I realised it was Dean. I felt a bit awkward talking to him, having found out so much about him, and he knew very little about me.

"Hey, You guys up yet?" I asked, while trying to push Sam away.

"No, we're still in bed" dean answered

"Ok, so do you want to meet by the car in a hour, so we can back on the road" I asked

"ok, we'll grab a shower and start packing, meet you down by the car in an hour" Dean said before hanging up.

Sam looked at me as I shut my phone.

"So...what's up?" Sam asked still looking at me

"We're meeting Dean and Beth by the car in an hour" I replied turning back and putting my phone back on the bedside table

"So we have an hour to waste?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly, we need to pack our bags still" I said

"That wont take long" Sam mumbled before pressing his lips to mine.

"I guess" I said as our lips parted and got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where you going?" Sam asked

"To have a shower...wanna join?" I replied heading into the bathroom, hearing Sam get off the bed and walk towards the bathroom.

Sam picked me up and carried me into the shower with him, I giggled to myself. Once in the shower, Sam placed me carefully on my feet, before pulling me closely towards him and kissing me passionately but softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself tightly, Sam did the same before wrapping his arms around me.

"Best shower I've had in a long time" Sam mumbled into my hair before kissing my neck, I turned in his arms and smiled.

"Same" I said before pressing my lips to his and walking over to pick up my bag. I pull out some underwear first, and slipped them on under the towel I was wearing and then pulled off my towel, I pulled out a pair of figure hugging dark jeans, and a long vest and waisted belt. As I fastened my belt I looked up to find Sam staring at me. I walked towards him on my tiptoes.

"Hey Stretch, What's got you distracted?" I asked looking him in the eye.

"Nothing" He mumbled shyly

"Oh really" I said and then walk away

Sam starting moving behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck gently.

"Ok...I was distracted by you" He mumbled into my neck before kissing my neck again.

"You're forgiven" I said laughing slightly.

"Now get dressed...we have to head down to the car soon" I said turning in Sam's arms.

"Not just yet" he said pressing his lips to mine passionately

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up slightly, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled me closer to him. He unfastened my belt and pulled it off before running his hands up my top and pulling it off.

Sam walked us over to the bed and he dropped me gently on it, before joining me and pressing his lips to mine once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on my jeans, vest top and belt again before pulling on my converse and brushed through my tangled her. I turned to Sam, who now had on a top and a pair of jeans, and was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots.

I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head.

"Come on Sam, we got to head down to the car" I said smiling at him as he looked up at me.

I pulled him up from the bed and we headed down to the car.

As we walked towards the car, Dean and Beth were leant against it, Beth against Dean's chest, whose arms were wrapped around her, his head on her shoulder.

"Ahh...here they are" I heard Beth say as we began to get within ear shot of them.

Dean kissed Beth's neck, I smiled at their embrace then walked around to the trunk with Sam, placing our bags into the trunk, where Beth and Deans bags already were.

Beth pushed herself off Dean and turned to kiss him, as Sam and I headed back round to them.

"So where we off to?" Beth asked

"Not sure yet" I replied

"We haven't done any research, just thought we would get on the road, we'll research on the way" I smiled

I climbed into the backseat with Sam following behind me.

Beth and Dean then got into the front and headed off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been on the road for a while, when Dean's stomach grumbled

"Think we need to pull over for some grub" Dean said smiling at Beth

Beth smiled and nodded

"That ok with you two?" Dean asked, looking in the mirror at Sam and I.

"Yeah, was gonna suggest it soon anyway" Sam replied to Dean

Dean continued to drive until we reached a diner.

Sam and I got and first and walked towards the diner, Sam put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to kiss me on the forehead, while we walked to the diner.

Sam and I went and found a table, we took a seat and waiting for Dean and Beth to join.

When the did, Dean and Beth's fingers were entwined, Beth's head resting on Dean's shoulder, his head on top of hers.

Sam had his arm still wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to him, I rested my head on his shoulder, and we waited for someone to come and take our order.

"Hey, what can I get you kids?" a short plump woman asked

Dean and Beth lifted their heads up to look in the direction of the woman.

"Pancakes?" Dean asked looking at Beth, who nodded

"2 short stacks please" Dean ordered for him and Beth

"And a black coffee, and..." Dean said then looked at Beth

"An orange juice thanks" Beth Smiled

Beth rested her head back on Dean's shoulder and re entwined their fingers, Dean kissed the top of her head.

The short plump waitress looked at Sam and I

"make that 4 short stacks" Sam said

"And two apple juices thanks" I smiled up at the woman, she nodded and then walked away.

Sam began whispering to me, after the woman left.

"Love you" he mumbled into my hair

"You too" I said lifting up my head and placing a kiss on his lips, he kissed me back then smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

"You alright babe?" I heard Dean asked

I looked towards Dean and Beth, she turned to him and placed a finger on his lips, before smiling and nodding. She continued to listen, all of us went quiet when we realised what she was listening too.

"that just sounds stupid Brittney, why would Teens's disappear" the girl's friend replied

"i know right Lyns, I mean, does she really think that i'm stupid enough to go off with some stranger" the girl beth was listening to laughed

Sam pulled out his laptop, and looked at Beth, she grabbed it from Sam and began typing away, before turning it round to show Sam again. Sam began to do some research, and Beth went back to listening.

"but the funny thing is, there have been a few disapperances, but I think it's people just trying to get noticed, cos it's been going on for years...has just become more frequently recently" The girl's friend said

Sam looked up and nodded

"Anyway Lyns, we better go, we've got school in a bit" The girl said, and then they all stood up and left the diner

Beth took her finger off Dean's lips and kissed him, then whispered to him, Dean smiled back at her.

Beth turned to face Sammy

"So was she right?" Beth asked Sam

The waitress arrived then with our food, Dean took a sip from his coffee, and began to dig into his food, Beth started too, as did Sam while he looked at his laptop. I began to eat too.

"Seems like it, but the place has got people disappearing for years, it seems suddenly the numbers have increased, they put it down to getting lost on hikes, being eaten by wildlife, but now they aren't too sure" Sam replied

"How long has it been going on? Beth asked, as she took another forkful of pancakes to her mouth

Sam swallowed his mouthful

"2 or 3 people every year for the past 50 years" Sam said

Beth swallowed her food quickly out of shock

"What?" She asked

"50 Years" Sam confirmed

"Wow, that's long...maybe we have another wendigo" Dean said with a mouth full of pancake, before he swallowed it and took a sip of coffee

Beth looked and Dean

"You faced a Wendigo?" She asked

He nodded, "Yep, Sammy and I had to camp out and everything" Dean answered between more mouthfuls of pancake

Beth smiled at him and began to whisper to him quietly, he shook his head at what she was saying and then smiled. He whispered back and then they kissed quickly.

As we continued to eat our breakfast, we discussed our journey to Wallace.

"I think we should drive as much as we can today, stop overnight, then go the rest of the way tomorrow" Dean said

We all agreed, then discussed who would be driving, and then we planned our route.

When we had finished, we paid for our food, stocked up on snaks and drinks from the shop, and then headed back on the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been driving for a long time, my head was rested against Sam's shoulder, he was fast asleep. I looked at Beth and she nodded.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke with a yawn, then opened my eyes, turned to Sam who was still in a deep sleep. I turned back to the front seat and smiled towards Beth.

Then it hit me, "Hey, you're driving" I said shocked

"Yep" She replied, looking in the mirror and smiling back at me

"How was your nap?" She asked me

I stretched in Sam's arms carefully

"Good thanks" I replied

Beth continued to drive, while we began to talk about our past...

"I remember when you first brought your bike home" I said laughing

"Glyn's face was a picture, she was turning red as soon as she saw you on it" I continued.

Beth laughed

"Ha...I remember that, didn't she throw a real tantrum, chucking things in the kitchen, screaming that I need to take it back...I really miss that bike, I always could wind Glyn up with that beauty" Beth smiled

Beth turned to Dean, I looked too. He was still fast asleep.

"But leaving all that behind...for this...well it's worth it" she smiled

We continued to laugh at some of Glyn's outbursts, we also spoke about when Beth finally got the courage to leave

"I missed you, but knew it was better for you to be out of that place" I said

"I still visited" Beth replied

"I know...but it wasn't the same...plus Glyn then got more from your father" I said softly

"I know, and I hate that she took advantage of him, I guess that's why I snapped the last time I saw her, all those pent up feelings" She said

I smiled

"That was so funny, then seeing you stand up to her, well...let's say if you hadn't...I would still be there" I said still smiling

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I continued to talk about Glyn's outbursts, Sam began to stir and then woke up. We decided to pull over for a break and some food. The sun was starting to set in the sky.

Beth pulled over at a diner, Dean woke up then and yawned as he stretched, he looked towards Beth and smiled.

"did you manage with my baby?" Dean asked

Beth raised an eyebrow

"So you care more about the car do you? Beth said sounding slightly upset

Sam looked at Beth, then at me. He nudged me slightly, insinuating that we leave. We then got out of the car.

Dean and Beth joined us shortly after we left them.

We all sat down and order our food, once it arrived we all tucked in quickly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know Dean, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so fast...why the rush?" Sam asked as Dean shovelled his food into his mouth.

Dean looked up and smiled, before looking at Beth.

"On second thought, I don't want to know" Sam said quickly

Beth laughed then kissed Dean's cheek.

Dean was the first to finish eating, he then began stroking Beth's back while she ate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29

We were back in the car again, and driving onwards. The sun had gone down now, and the moon was up. Dean's hand was on Beth's thigh, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, I have an idea...will you play along?" Sam asked whispering only to me.

"I'll try" I whispered back.

We pulled into a motel then.

"Oh thank goodness" I said, stretching. I opened the car door and stepped out.

"We'll go get rooms" Sam said as he got out of the car.

Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, he pressed his lips to the top of my head, I smiled up at him and then we walked into the reception.

When inside, Sam turned to me

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do...we're going to get two rooms, but tell them there was only one left...just to see how Dean reacts...Think you can handle it?" Sam asked

"I'll try my best, but I can't promise you that I'll be able to keep a straight face" I said smiling

"As long as you do your best" Sam said, pressing his lips to mine quickly but passionately.

We walked towards the desk and got two rooms, Sam put one set of keys in his pocket, and handed me the other one. We then walked out of the motel and back towards the car.

As we got closer to the car, Beth was standing up outside the car, she looked towards me, I knew I had a smile on my face, I tried to hide it so that I wouldn't give away what Sam had planned to do.

Dean came out then and wrapped his arms around Beth, Beth placed her hands on top of Deans, and her rested his head on her shoulder.

Dean whispered something to Beth, she smiled and turned her head slightly to him, and they began talking to one another.

As we got to the car, Dean turned to both Sam and I.

"So, you got the rooms?" Dean asked

"Well…there's a problem, I got a room, there's just one, so we need to share" Sam said seriously. I tried to keep a straight face while Sam was speaking.

Dean stood up straight

"What…no…we…well….we'll find another motel, I'm not sharing" Dean responded

Beth looked at me and I began to laugh, no longer able to hold it in.

"Sorry Sam, I told you I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face" I burst out mid laugh.

Sam looked down at me and smiled. 'you did your best' he mouthed then pressed a kiss to my forehead before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the second key and tossing t to Dean.

"Sam wanted you to think we had to share, cos we knew how much you two wanted to be alone…his idea, not mine" I said still laughing

It took a moment for did to relax, when he did he let out a big breath.

Beth smiled at me, then at Sam

"Seriously, I think Dean would of kicked you out of the room if we were forced to share tonight" Beth smiled

Beth turned and kissed Dean lightly, then walked round to the trunk of the car with Dean following behind her, as she began to pull the bags out, Dean took them from her, Sam was beside them collecting mine and his bags. Dean and Beth closed the trunk, after the bags were retrieved.

Dean then locked the car, as Sam came to stand beside me.

"We'll phone you in the morning" Dean said almost dragging Beth off to their room.

Sam and I headed up to our room, Sam's arms firmly wrapped around me.

We walked up to the room, kicking the door behind us. Sam dropped mine and his bags on the floor at the end of the bed. He walked back over to me and placed his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him.

His hands moved down to my bum and rested there. He pressed his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I moved closer to him.

"Love you Carmen" Sam said as our lips parted

"Love you too Sam" I replied.

Sam pressed his lips to mine again, he lifted me up by my bum, I wrapped my legs around him. His hands still rested on my bum as he walked us over to the bed. We dropped onto the bed lightly. Sam landing on top of me, he rolled over. I placed a leg either side of his. I pressed myself closer to him, and began kissing his neck. I stroked his hands down from my bum, down my thighs and back up again rested them on the small of my back.

He ran his hands further up, pulling my top off. His hands returned to my back, he unhooked my bra, then slipped the straps of my shoulders. I pulled his top up and off. I pressed my lips to his again.

My hands moved down, I began to unzip Sam's jeans. He sat up and pulled them off completely. I pulled mine off too. Sam rolled back over and pressed his lips to my neck.

I rolled away carefully. Sam arm was still wrapped around me. He pulled me back towards him. I rested my hand on his chest before placing my cheek against my hand. Sam's fingers began stroking down my spine. I tilted my head up and looked into Sam's eyes. He smiled down at me and then pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey Beautiful" he mumbled afterwards

I smiled back.

"Hey" I said moving slightly closer to him, he pulled me closer helping me.

He kissed the top of my head.

"What do you want to do now?" Sam asked.

"I'm kind of hungry actually" I said smiling as my stomach grumbled proving my statement.

"Ok, you stay here…I'll go get some food. What do you want?" He said

"Surprise me" I said.

Sam reluctantly unwrapped his arms and began pulling on his clothes again.

He walked back over to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Be back soon" he said

"Hurry back please" I mumbled

"Miss you" he said as he left

"You too" I replied as the door closed.

I pulled up the pillows behind and sat up against them. I pulled the sheet up and wrapped it around myself. I turned to the bedside table and looked at my phone. I picked it up and checked the time. It wasn't that late. I put my phone back down and looked beside it, the room keys were sitting on the table next to the phone. Sam had left them behind.

I pulled the sheet down quickly, and walked over to my bag. I rummaged through it quickly and pulled out a matching Camisole and Shorts set. It was purple with black lace. I walked back over to the bed, and sat down on the edge. I twiddled my pentagram necklace in my fingers, thinking about how I was continuing my parents work. Remembering them the right way, the way they lived. A tear came to my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away.

I walked over to the bathroom and began to wash my face when there was a knock on the door. I quickly patted my face dry and walked over to the door. I opened it and Sam walked in carrying bags in his hands.

I closed the door behind him, he placed the bags on the edge of the bed then walked over to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Hope I wasn't gone to long" Sam mumbled into my hair.

I lifted my head and kissed his lips softly.

"Not too long" I replied and smiled. I unwrapped my arms carefully then pulled Sam over to the bed.

Sam sat down on the edge and looked up at me.

"Very sexy" He said smiling

"But I preferred the way you were before" He said pulling me onto his lap

"I wouldn't of been able to answer the door like that" I said

"I wouldn't have minded" Sam responded.

I playfully pushed Sam shoulder.

He pressed his lips to mine in apology.

"So….food?" I asked

"Right" Sam responded

He pulled out to boxes and handed one to me. He then pulled out to cans of soda, handing one of them to me and then throwing the bag to one side.

I opened the box in my hands, revealing the burger and fries inside.

I kissed Sam's cheek and began to tuck into my food. Sam tucked into his too. Once finished Sam picked up the bag he had thrown and placed the rubbish in there before taking overt to the bin the room.

He walked back over to me, and pressed his lips to mine, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"What now?" I asked

"I can think of a few things" Sam replied smiling

"I bet you can" I mumbled.

Sam carried me further up the bed and began trailing his lips up my neck before pressing them to my lips.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I pressed my lips to his and held him there.


	30. Chapter 30

I moved to the side slightly, still rested against Sam's body. His arms still wrapped around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned slightly, feeling the tiredness hit me suddenly.

Sam kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well my sweet" He mumbled

"Night Sam" I said kissing his chest

"Night Carmen" He replied kissing the top of my head.

Sam pulled me closer, I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes feeling the heat coming through the window. I looked up at Sam, he smiled down at me then kissed my head.

"Morning" I mumbled

"Morning sexy" He said.

I rolled out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I looked over at Sam.

"Wanna join me in the shower, Stretch?" I asked standing outside the door.

Sam stood up and walked up behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Take that as a yes then" I said

Sam lifted me up and carried me into the shower, joining me afterwards. He pressed his lips to mine and pulled me towards him.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, Sam came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck gently.

I turned in his arms and pressed my lips to his, he kissed me back.

I stepped away slowly.

"Ok I'm going to have a proper shower now, see you in a few" I said grabbing my bag and walking back in the bathroom.

I ran the shower and stepped in. I washed myself quickly then moved onto my hair, making sure I washed it completely. Once done I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself and my hair.

I rummaged through my bag and pulled out some clean underwear. I dried myself quickly and then pulled them on.

I walked out of the bathroom, carrying my bag with me. Sam walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I have to say…very nice" he said smiling down at what I was wearing.

"Are you going to be wearing this all day?" He asked

"No….I was looking for my brush…it's not in my bag" I replied.

"Oh right, why don't you check mine" He said. He let go of me and I walked over to his bag, I knelt down beside it and unzipped it. I looked through and found my brush. I pulled it out and zipped the bag up again. Sam's phone began to ring. It rang a couple of times. I turned to Sam who was staring at me.

"Don't you want to answer that?" I said

"Oh right yeah" Sam said walking over to his phone and picking it up.

He flipped it opened. I began rummaging through my bag again and began pulling out some clothes.

"Hey" Sam said down the phone.

Someone responded. Sam went quiet, then looked over at me.

"Ok, we'll just get dressed, and be over as soon as possible" Sam replied quickly then hung up.

"What's up?" I asked

"Beth and Dean want us round theirs as soon as possible. And old friend has turned up" Sam replied.

"Oh ok" I walked back into the bathroom, I pulled on my jeans, a vest top and a hooded zip up jacket. I pulled on my trainers, before pulling my hair up into a plait.

I stepped out of the bathroom, Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on his boots. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair.

"You ready then Stretch?" I asked

"Ready" He mumbled then stood up and kissed me lightly.

We left our room and walked down to Beth and Dean's. When we got there we knocked on the door a couple of times, Sam hand his hand rested on the small of my back, his fingers were slightly tense against it.

The opened and Beth answered it.

"Hey Sammy" She said as Sam and I stood there in the doorway.

Beth stepped to one side, letting us into the room. Sam left my side and walked straight up to the man in the trench coat, standing in the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him. The guy just stood there staring at me, it made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

Sam then let go of the man, and reached back for me, pulling me forwards slightly, as I moved I laughed at how it felt.

"Cas this is….." Sam began

"Carmen" The guy I now knew was called Cas finished.

Everyone, including me looked at him shocked.

"How did you know? Sam asked smiling

"I knew her parents" He said in the same monotone voice as he had when he said my name.

My mouth dropped open slightly.

"My parents?" I asked

Cas nodded then looked at Beth, Beth looked down at the floor.

"Your parents were very good people" Cas then said to me

"Wait….what?" I said

"When did you know them?" I asked

"I'm an angel" Cas replied simply as if that phrase would answer all my questions.

"Yeah, got that, but when did you know them?" I asked again

Cas just looked at me, not giving me an answer.

"How much longer is Dean going to be?" He asked Beth, looking away from me.

Beth shrugged and then walked to the bathroom, letting herself in.

Moments later, Dean and Beth came walking out of the bathroom hand in hand.

I had sat down on the sofa, with Sam sitting beside me.

"Wait….so do you know Pamela?" I asked

Cas looked at me

"Pamela Barnes" I smiled

"She took me in when my parents died, but herself died when…" I trailed off

"But she was blinded by…." I trailed of again, I looked up at Cas and remembered what Bobby had told me on the phone, after Pamela had died.

"You son of a….." I said standing up, Sam grabbed me around the waist holding me back.

"What's going on?" Beth asked in a hushed tone to Dean…or so she thought.

"She was unable to look at my true form" Cas said

"I warned her, but she didn't listen, I never meant to harm her" Cas finished

Sam tried calming me down, he had pulled me back down onto the sofa, and was whispering to me.


	31. Chapter 31

"Look…we didn't know what we were searching for….and Pamela had agreed to help, and I'm sure Cas didn't mean no harm….he wouldn't hurt a fly" Sam said smiling against my ear.

"Remember what you said, when we were at the cemetery when Beth was visiting Si's grave. About what Pamela told you, About remembering the way people lived, not the way they died" He continued

I started to calm down.

"Yeah, I remember" I mouthed back

"Its just….you know" I sighed

"I know" Sam whispered then kissed the top of my head.

"Look, I think we need to get to the point as to why you're here" Beth said to Cas

"Why is Dean in danger and who is after him?" Beth said, folding her arms across her chest.

Cas looked at Beth, he waited a moment then looked at Dean.

"A demon has put a price on your head" Cas said to Dean

Beth breathed in sharply, to which Dean wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her neck lightly

"So, whose the Demon after me this time" Dean said casually

"He's a demon name Astaroth, you may have met him in hell, he believes you should be back there" Cas replied

Beth moved her hands to Dean's arms and held on to them tightly, she looked worried. Dean seemed so casual to Demon threats.

"So Cas, is he on the surface himself or still in the pit?" Dean asked

"Astaroth is here, hence the danger" Cas said

"We kinda are on our way to a case though, do you expect us to just stop and go find Astaroth?" I asked

"No" Cas replied

"I was just warning Dean, you need to be careful and watch yourselves, If the demons know you two are with the brothers, they may use you against them" Cas said

Dean seemed to tightened his arms around Beth, Sam had pulled me closer to him, holding me tight.

"We need to get you two protected" Dean said.

Beth turned her head and looked at Dean confused. He grabbed the neck of his t shirt and pulled it down to reveal the same tattoo Sam had, Sam then revealed his.

Beth looked at me, I tapped Sam's knee then stood up. I pulled my jeans down slightly to expose the base of my back and the small pentagram tattoo I had there.

"Ok, if that's what it takes" Beth said

"But that just protects you from possession, they will still be able to track you" Cas said in the same tone he had been talking in the whole time.

"Well then…how do we stop them from tracking us?" Beth asked

"Enochian symbols?" Sam asked looking at Cas

Cas looked between Dean and Sam, then nodded. He walked towards Beth, till he was only a couple of feet away. Dean unwrapped his arms, kissing her cheek as he did.

"Trust us" Dean said softly to Beth, I almost couldn't hear him

"Always will" She replied kissing him back.

I watched as Cas lifted his hand and placed it on Beth's chest, quite high up. Cas closed his eyes and it all went quiet. Beth breathed out suddenly, then choked slightly on her second breath. She staggered backwards, and Dean caught her, stopping her from falling and holding her tight. Cas lowered his arm then and looked at Beth.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked, his voice slightly different this time

Beth nodded

"So what exactly did you do?" Beth asked, now smiling

"I've sketched Enochian symbols into your ribcage, the Demons and Angels will be unable to sense you now" Cas said

"Ahh….now it makes sense as to why you had to use a phone" Beth smiled

Cas then walked over to me. I stood up as he reached me.

Cas raised his arm to my chest, then closed his eyes, I lost my breath as the pain hit me. My knees wavered slightly, but Sam held me up straight. Cas lowered his arm. Sam kissed my forehead gently.

"Are you ok?" Cas asked me as he opened his eyes looking at me.

I nodded, feeling at ease now with Castiel.

Beth looked towards us then said,

"So the tattoo, where can I get one"

"Any tattoo place" Dean said

"Guess we better get there quick then" Beth replied

Castiel looked over at Beth and nodded

"That would be wise" He said

"Great, we'll get packed and head to the car, finding the nearest tattoo parlour, Cas fancy…." Dean began to say

"He's gone" Sam interrupted

Beth looked around the room, noticing that he was truly gone.

"So….guess we better get ready to hit the road, we've got another long drive, and guess, now we know….we can keep an eye out for Astaroth's henchmen" Sam said

Sam and I got up then and left for our room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ok Sam?" I asked looking into his eyes while we waited by the car bags in hands.

"Yeah I'm ok" He smiled.

"You sure?" I asked still concerned.

"I promise if anything bothers me you'll be the first to know" He replied kissing my lips gently.

"You guys ready to go then?" Dean asked coming up behind us. I pulled away from Sam and nodded. We all got into the car a headed off to find the nearest tattoo parlour.

We pulled up outside of a rather indiscreet tattoo parlour. I got out after Dean and Beth and followed behind them into the parlour. Sam wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm glad you've already got a tattoo by the way" He mumbled into my ear.

"I know" I mumbled back and kissed his lips.

We walked inside the shop. Beth was being shown to one of the medical couches, she sat on top of it.

"so love, do you know what design you want?" a heavily tattooed woman asked Beth, Beth smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll have this pentagram, thanks" She smiled pointing to a picture of a pentagram in a simple circle with a crescent moon either side. It was a beautiful tattoo.

She must of decided before Sam and I got into the shop. Beth laid down on the medical couch, her hip exposed and her arm above her head, Dean sat beside her. Sam and I took a seat on the bench near the door.

"I'll be back in a bit" The woman said as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry you're having to get this" Dean said to Beth

I turned to Sam choosing not to listen into the conversation Beth and Dean were having, whatever it was I'm sure they wanted it to be a private moment.

"Sorry bout that" The woman said, she must of interrupted whatever it was Dean and Beth were doing when she came back into the room.

"No problem" Dean replied, I looked over then. Dean was sat back in his chair and smiling.

The woman smiled back then sat down beside the couch and began to work on Beth's tattoo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32

We left the parlour a short while after we entered and got back in the car and headed for Wallace. Dean kept looking over at Beth making sure she was ok.

"Honestly, it doesn't hurt that much" She kept reassuring him

Every now and then we stopped to stretch our legs, get something to eat and drink, and occasionally fill up the car. We also swapped drivers so that it wasn't left to Dean to do all the driving.

I was behind the wheel now, Beth sat in the back seat her head on Dean's chest her hand on his stomach. Dean and Beth had been sleeping for a long time. Dean was out cold.

"How long have I been out?" Beth asked from the back as she woke up

"Couple of hours" I smiled

"Sam and I swapped while you two were asleep, Sam thought it best thinking Dean can't argue it if he's asleep" I smiled

Beth laughed softly at that thought.

"Don't worry, I'll sort him out" She smiled

"How far away are we?" Dean asked suddenly waking up

"About 4 hours, I think" I replied

I noticed Dean's head shoot up, he saw me in the driving seat, Sam asleep in the passenger seat. It looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something.

"She's a good driver, don't you think" Beth smiled stopping Dean from saying whatever it was he was about to say.

"Maybe we should pull over soon for some dinner?" I said while I continued to drive

I didn't get a response straight away.

"You hungry baby?" Beth asked smiling at Dean.

Dean nodded just as Beth leaned in to kiss him softly.

"Good, cos there's a sign for a diner just up ahead" I added quickly

I pulled up outside the diner, and cut the engine. I stretched in my seat as Beth and Dean got out of the Impala.

I nudged Sam who still slept soundlessly in the passenger seat.

"Hey stretch, you wanna wake up and get something to eat?" I asked kissing his neck lightly.

His eyes blinked open a few times. "Where are we?" He asked a little dazed.

"We're outside a diner, you wanna go eat?" I asked kissing his lips gently this time. He kissed me back. Sam got out of the car, his hair a mess and all over the place and he still looked really tired. I followed shortly after.

"Bad case of Bed head" Beth smiled at Sam. He smiled back and began flattening his hair.

"Shall we get something to eat then?" I asked as I got out.

We walked into the diner and headed towards a booth near the back.

Beth and Dean sat down first, Sam and I followed after them taking a seat opposite them. Dean picked up a menu and wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulder as they both looked over it. Sam grabbed the menu and held it infront of us. "What would you like?" Sam mumbled into my ear as we looked over the menu.

Dean cut into my thought pattern. "You guys fancy sharing a pizza?" He asked looking at Sam and I.

I looked up at Sam. "You decide" He mouthed to me.

"Sure, sounds good" I replied, Sam wrapped his arm around me and gently squeezed my side.

"What one?" Sam asked

Dean smiled at Sam's question

"How about one meat feast and one cheese feast" He replied after, Sam nodded.

"Sure, why not" Sam replied.

I sat back against Sam's side as we waited for the waitress to come over, when she did, Dean ordered the food.

"So that's two pizzas, one cheese, one meat, side of fries, side of onion rings and four cokes" The waitress read off our order, then she left.

Sam pulled me closer, I rested into his side. Dean and Beth were whispering to each other, and having a tender moment. Sam began stroking circles into my side. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me. I smiled at him then pressed my lips to his.

"How long do you think we have left till will get to Wallace?" Sam asked after our lips separated.

"Ummm…About 4 hours, who do you think should drive the last stretch?" I replied.

I turned back to Dean and Beth and Sam looked in the same direction. Beth was still stroking Dean's chest.

"Hey guys. Who's going to drive next?" Sam asked. But neither responded.

Sam casually but loudly enough cleared his throat to get there attention. Beth turned to look at us.

"I was just asking, whose driving next, Carmen reckons it'll be only another 4 hours drive to Wallace" He said not to happy about having to repeat his question. I stroked his thigh lightly trying to get him to calm down.

"Right er…" Dean said looking at Beth.

"Fancy driving for a bit?" He asked her.

Beth smiled

"I would love to" She replied to him, as he kissed her forehead.

Our drinks then arrived. Everyone thank the waitress as she handed out our drinks. Beth took a sip from her coke before snuggling into Dean's chest again.

We continued to wait for our food. Beth started up a conversation as we waited.

"So is Cas always that straight forward?" Beth asked smiling

Dean laughed, Sam joined in

"Yep, that's Cas" Dean laughed

"He's always been like that" Sammy confirmed, I rested against Sam again.

"But, at the end of the day, he's kinda one of us, and trust me, compared to the other Angels, Cas is seriously laid back" Dean continued.

Our food arrived, the waitress looked confused as she placed our food on the table, she shook her head and then smiled. She then walked away. We all tucked into the pizza and side orders, Dean helping himself to the majority of the onion rings, Beth and I had a few fries.

We continued to talk as we ate our meal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anyone want the last slice?" Dean asked. I had had about 4 and half slices already and quite a few fries. I was pretty much full, Sam was the same.

Beth looked at us both, clearly reading that we were full.

"Looks like it's yours" Beth smiled at Dean

Dean grabbed the last slice, eating it in almost one mouthful, Beth laughed slightly. I held my laughter in. Sam pulled a face beside me.

"Seriously Dean, you're a pig" He mumbled

Dean smiled innocently, then shrugged it off. Beth smiled and sat up; she kissed his cheek once then began to whisper to him.

I turned away from them, turning my attention to Sam. He looked back at me a smile playing on his lips. "Love you" He mumbled pressing his lips to mine gently.

"Love you too" I mumbled back before smiling gently.

"So…shall we pay and hit the road" Beth said, I turned to look at her, she was still looking and smiling at Dean, he nodded and then they both got up.


	33. Chapter 33

Beth sat behind the wheel of the Impala, she headed off towards Wallace. Sam and I were sat in the back seat.

"Beth's a good driver, don't you think?" I mumbled to Sam, he nodded.

"Wonder how Dean is feeling about this?" I asked

"I'm sure he's fine" Sam smiled before pressing his lips to mine.

I rested my head against his chest. His arm wrapped around me tighter as he pulled me closer to him. I yawned lightly.

"You tired baby?" Sam mumbled into my hair.

I nodded against his chest. He stroked my side. "Sleep then" He smiled.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a deep-ish sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Carmen, Sammy….we're here" I heard Beth say as someone shook my leg slightly

I felt Sam moved slightly under me, but I opened my eyes to see where we were. I rubbed them slightly trying to take in the scenery of where we were.

"Come on, or we leave you in the car" Beth said shaking my leg again, I could tell it was her this time.

I woke up then and looked straight at her.

"What?" I asked

"We're at the motel, get your lazy butt's up" Dean said

Beth got out of the car then as did Dean, I turned to Sam and tried to wake him.

"Sam, baby wake up" I said nudging him slightly, his arm was still wrapped around me. I lifted it and dropped it suddenly, but nothing. Sam still stayed asleep.

"Sam please" I said nudging him again

Beth poked her head into the car.

"We'll get two rooms, if he's not awake by the time we get back we'll leave him in the car" She smiled at me.

"Sam" I said shaking him now a bit more strongly trying to get him to stir, or wake up. He was deeply asleep.

He moved slightly, blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"Where are we?" He asked confused.

"We're at the motel" I said smiling.

"Now come on, you got to wake up properly and get out the car or Dean and Beth are going to leave you here" I said stroking my hand up his chest. His eyes moved to my hand and smiled.

I pressed my lips to his once then slipped out of the car.

Sam followed after me, wrapping his arm around my waist. He wasn't fully awake yet, his head was dropped back and his eyes were closed slightly, but he kept his arm wrapped around me. I rested my head on his chest and waited for Dean and Beth to get back.

When they reached the car they headed to the trunk and started to get their bags.

"Do you guys want to get anything to eat?" Sam asked waking up.

Dean turned to Beth.

"No, I'm ok" Beth answered

Dean turned back to Sam

"I might pop over and get a drink, after I've taken the bags up" Dean replied

Beth rested her head on Dean's shoulder again.

"Well, we might head over to the bar for a bit, we'll see you two in the morning" Sam said grabbing mine and his bags from the trunk, and taking our room key from Beth, we then headed off.

We headed to our room first. Sam dropped our bags beside the door then came up and wrapped his arms around me.

I turned in his arms, "So are we heading to the bar or staying in?" I asked pressing my lips to Sam.

"I think I would like to continue where we left off first" Sam smiled against my lips.

"Oh really" I smiled

Sam lifted me up and carried me over to the bed dropping me onto it lightly, before climbing on top.

"Really" He said pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

Sam moved his hands up my thigh up to my waist, lifting my top off over my head and throwing it to one side.

I moved my hands down his back and pulled at his shirt, lifting it up and over his head throwing it to the floor as soon as I had it off.

Sam moved his lips to my neck trailing them up and down it. I smiled before pulling Sam's head back up pressing my lips back to his. Sam's hand grazed over my chest as he moved it round to my back pulling me closer to him. My back arched slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam. He pulled me back to him, pressing his lips to mine.

"You want to get something to eat then, or go to the bar and get a drink?" I asked as our lips parted.

"I want to do more of this" Sam said pressing his lips to mine again, but more passionately.

I kissed him back.

My stomach grumbled cutting into the moment.

"Sorry" I mumbled as our lips parted.

"It's ok. Let's get you some food" He smiled

I got out of the bed, Sam following behind. I pulled my clothes back on, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull my shoes on. Sam pulled me onto his lap after he had his shoes on. He pressed his lips to my neck.

"You ready to go then?" He asked between kissing. I turned to face him and pressed my lips to his.

"I'm ready" I smiled against his lips, before pulling him up as I stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34

I pushed away my plate of food. Snuggling up against Sam again, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You better now?" He asked kissing my forehead

"Yeah, much better now that I have food in me" I smiled

"You ready to get a drink now?" Sam asked me

"Sure" I smiled pulling Sam with me as I got out of the booth and walked over to pay for our meal.

We walked out of the diner, Sam's arm wrapped around my waist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We headed into the bar. It wasn't that busy, kind of empty.

"Hey can we get two beers, thanks" I said to the bartender.

He nodded then grabbed two bottles, popping the caps off both of them before handing them over.

I smiled then turned to Sam, he was sat on one of the seats.

Sam pulled me closer to him, wrapping one arm around me, holding his beer in the other. I wrapped my free arm around his neck.

I took a swig from my beer before placing onto the bar top.

I wrapped my other arm around Sam's neck and moved closer to him.

"That was quite sexy" Sam smiled

"What was?" I asked

Sam just looked at my bottle of beer and then smiled

I laughed slightly then pressed my lips to his.

"love you" I mumbled against them.

"I love you too" Sam said as our lips parted, pulling me closer to him still, so I was practically almost sitting on him.

I loosened one of my arms from his neck and grabbed my beer, taking another swig from it.

I put the beer back down and wrapped my arm back around his neck.

Sam took a swig from his own beer before putting it down. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pressed his lips to my neck.

I moved my hands round to his chest, then to his face lifting it up and pressing my lips to his.

"What do you say we finished our beers and head back to the motel" I said to Sam as I moved my lips away for a second before pressing them back to his.

He smiled against my lips.

I pulled away for a brief moment to finish off my beer as did Sam.

I said thanks to the bartender and paid for the beers before we both left the bar.

We walked back to the motel, Sam's arm around my waist. I had my hand rested on his chest as we walked back. There wasn't a gap between us when we got back to the motel.

Sam closed our room door with the back of his foot. I turned into to Sam's arms wrapping my arms around his neck before running my hands down his chest.

I moved my hands back up his chest removing his top as I did. Sam moved his hands under my top and lifted it up and over my head before pressing his lips to mine. I moved my hands back down Sam's muscular chest towards his trousers. Sam look at me, I smiled lightly and cheekily at the same time. He pressed his lips back to mine before wrapping his arms around me and carrying me over to the bed.

I rolled away smiling. Before rolling back and pressing my lips to his.

"I think you've worn me out" Sam said

I smiled.

I moved my fingers up his chest, snuggling into his side.

I pressed my lips to his chest, before moving my lips up to his neck then to his lips.

"Guess we should sleep then" I said as I began to move back. Sam's arm moved around my waist pulling me back to him. I moved so that I was onto of him, I leg either side of his.

"I thought I wore you out?" I asked

"Not completely" He smiled, pressing his lips to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke the next morning with Sam's arm wrapped around me, I snuggled into his chest, my arm wrapped around his stomach.

I pressed my lips to his chest as I stroked my fingers across his stomach and up his chest. He began to stir under my fingers.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you, I was just admiring the view." I smiled as I pressed my lips to his.

He smiled against my lips, running his hands down my legs and then back up again.

"I don't mind" he smiled

I stroked my hand back across his chest.

"So how did you sleep?" I asked smiling

"Interesting" He said pressing his lips to mine

"Best sleep I've had in a long time" He smiled against them kissing me again.

"I have to agree" I smiled against his lips.

"I guess we better get ready soon" I said snuggling into his side

"Not just yet" Sam said stroking my side.

I rested my head onto his chest. Sam continued to stroke his fingers along my side, every now and then his kissed the top of my head.

My phone began to buzz on the bedside table beside us, I reached across and grabbed it. Sam pressed his lips to mine just as I was about to answer it. After our lips separated I checked the name on my screen.

"It's Beth" I said answering the call. Sam pressed his lips to my neck.

"Hey Beth" I said cheerfully down the phone. Sam continued to trail his lips along my neck.

"Hey Carmen, Dean is going to pop out and get coffee for everyone, if you want to come over so we can start researching soon" Beth said back

I covered the mic on my phone and turned to Sam.

"Beth said Dean's about to get coffee for everyone, and asked if we want to come over so we can start researching" I said to Sam, he smiled

"Sure thing" Sam said

"Sure, Sam and I will be there in about 5 minutes, see you then" I said before I hung up.

"Come on then, time to get up and get dressed then" I said nudging Sam, he pressed his lips to my neck again and then got out of bed.

I followed afterwards and began grabbing clothes from bag and throwing them on, I was wearing a pale purple top with a pair of dark denim shorts and a pair of black pumps.

Sam was dressed in a dark top and a pair of jeans and his hiking boots, he grabbed his laptop and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Guess we should head over then" Sam smiled kissing my neck.

"Guess we should" I smiled turning my head to his and pressed my lips to his.


	35. Chapter 35

We headed out of our room and walked over to Dean and Beth's, we knocked on the door once.

Beth opened the door, Sam and I were both smiling.

"Hey guys, come in, Dean shouldn't be too long" Beth smiled

We walked in and took a seat on the sofa together. Beth went and perched on the edge of the bed.

Sam pulled out his laptop

"I've found a few news articles about the disappearances" Sam said as he began typing.

The door knocked again, Beth got up to answer the door, Dean stood in the doorway, his hands full of coffee. As Dean walked through he handed out the coffee to everyone.

Dean took a seat on the bed, Beth sitting on his lap, he took a sip from his coffee and then wrapped his free hand around Beth's waist, pulling her closer.

They kissed lightly.

I looked over what Sam was typing on his laptop.

"I don't think we're dealing with a Wendigo" Sam said looking at Beth and Dean, they both turned to look at us.

"What makes you say that?" Dean said

Sam looked at Dean as if he was an idiot.

"It just doesn't seem to follow normal Wendigo disappearances, for one thing, according to this morning's papers, they recently found what they believe is a mass burial site" Sam replied

Dean and Beth both looked at Sam shocked

"What?" They both said together, I just looked at Sam

Sam shrugged his shoulders

"I think we need to go check out the site" Sam then said

"Thing is the site is under strict supervision, so we're not all going to be able to get in, so we might have to draw straws" Sam smiled

"Or..." Beth smiled

"I think my dad might come in handy here, I can phone him and get him to get Carmen and I through as Archaeology students, they will need the archaeologists to study the area, and well...my dad's pretty high up in the archaeology community. And well you two can come arrive later as FBI, I'll say I phoned you through" I smiled

Dean pulled Beth in tighter and kissed her gently on her neck.

"Do you think you two can pass as archaeologists" Sam asked

Beth and I both laughed

"Please, we've both been forced to attend the events, and hear my Dad go on all day about it, plus, I have been on quite a number of digs" Beth smiled

"I think we're more than capable of passing, right Carmen" Beth said

"Right" I replied, smiling at Sam

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth hung up her mobile.

"Ok, that's all sorted. My dad is phoning to warn them we'll be showing up within the next hour" Beth said smiling at Dean

"So Carmen, dress like you're ready to dig" Beth smiled at me

I stood up, Sam followed after me

"Ok, well shall we meet you back here in...what?...half an hour?" I asked

"Yeah, sound good to me" Dean replied, walking up behind Beth and wrapping his arms around her.

Sam walked towards the door, just as he reached it he turned back to Beth.

"Wont you two need a car?" He asked

"I'll sort it out, I'll hire one" Beth smiled

Sam looked as if he was about to say something, I grabbed his hand.

"She knows what she's doing, come on" I said pulling Sam out the room, smiling at Beth.

Sam and I headed back to our room.

"Right then, guess I should find something to wear then" I said as I began looking through my bag.

"Not just yet" Sam said pulling me towards him, wrapping his arms around my waist, pressing his lips to mine.

"I like the sound of that" I smiled against his lips.

Sam pulled me over to the bed, the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell back onto it, Sam following afterwards. Sam kissed my neck lightly, pulling at my top. I slid my hands down his chest and pulled at the bottom of his top, pulling it off over the top of his head.

"Come on, Sam. You've got to get ready and so do I. I'm running late as it is" I said nudging Sam, while trying to get out of bed.

"In a minute" Sam said kissing my neck again.

"Sam please" I said trying again to get out of bed.

I turned my face to his, he pressed his lips to mine passionately.

"Now you can go" He said against them, unwrapping his arms. I stepped out of the bed.

"Sorry" I mumbled before pressing my lips to his and then walked over to my bag.

"Aha" I said pulling out a pair of Khaki combat trouser, a black t–shirt, Black jacket and a pair of boots.

My phone buzzed beside me, I picked it up. "Hey Beth" I said

"Hey, the car's on it's way. I'll meet you outside" She said.

"Ok" I replied then hung up.

I pulled my clothes on, then walked into the bathroom. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom, Sam stood in a suit, he was sorting out his tie as I walked into the room.

"Very Nice" I smiled

"I must say, I like you in a suit" I said pressing my lips to his.

"You definitely look like an archaeology student" Sam smiled against my lips kissing me back.

"I'll see you later, love you" I smiled.

"Love you too" Sam said.

I walked out of the motel room, and down to the car park. Beth was stood beside the car leaning against it.

"Sorry I took so long" I said from behind her. Making her jump slightly

Beth smiled

"No problem" She smiled.

"So do I look the part?" I asked, Beth looked at me. I looked at what she was wearing.

"Bet Dean likes those" I laughed nodding at her shorts.

Beth laughed backed.

"You remind me of some of the women who used to come to your fathers about the digs, only younger and prettier" I smiled

"Some of those women really shouldn't of been wearing shorts" I laughed, Beth laughed with me.

"Gosh, yeah I remember some of them" Beth smiled

"So let's get going" Beth said

I walked round to the other side of the car and then we both climbed in, Beth pulled out of the parking lot and headed off to the mass burial site.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36

We arrived at the site, there was lots of News crews surrounded the area, as did yellow police tape. Beth grabbed her bag and small kit. We walked up to the police officer who stood by the tape, trying to keep the news crews back.

"Hi, we're here to see the bones, we're Phd students Gerald Wilson sent" Beth smiled

The police looked at Beth and I, then walked off. I looked at Beth, she just shrugged her shoulders. The policeman walked over to a lady, she had her back to us. She then turned and smiled.

"Beth Dear" She called over the site, I looked at Beth.

"Harriet" Beth smiled as the lady walked closer. The woman lifted up the tape and Beth and I ducked under it.

The lady, who Beth had called Harriet, I didn't recognise her. She was tall, tanned, slim and had blonde grey hair.

"Beth, your father never said it was you coming, however, then again I didn't take the call, it's so lovely to see you Dear" Harriet said as she took Beth into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I didn't know you would be here either Harriet, last I heard, you were in Egypt" Beth smiled

Harriet laughed and let Beth go.

"I was, for a very long time, only just come back really" Harriet replied

"Oh, Harriet, sorry, this is Carmen, she's on the course with me" Beth said pointing to me.

"Carmen, this is Harriet Reynolds, she and my father worked together when I was younger, she's a good family friend" I held out my hand and Harriet shook it.

"Any friend of Gerry's and Beth is a friend of mine" Harriet smiled

"Come on, let me show you what we've got here" She said, leading the way through the site.

We walked past some young looking students who were gently cleaning some bones and placing them delicately in trays before someone else would carry then off into a tent. We then walked towards a large dug out area.

"It's strange you know, the bodies are laid out, it just looks like the bones were tossed in, so what you see, is how they were dumped...no decaying bodies...it seems all flesh was striped before burial" Harriet said

"We're thinking of expanding the site, but there are so many bones, we have people desperately trying to match them up to get a full skeleton, before we examine them further" She then said

Harriet climbed down into the large hole, Beth and I followed after.

"Beth, you must remember my daughter, Clara" Harriet said walking over to a small red head.

"Of course I do...Clara, It's lovely to see you again" Beth smiled, the young girl, stood up and dusted herself off before extending her hand out.

"Beth, it's been a long time" Clara smiled. Beth shook her hand then introduced her to me.

"Hi" I smiled then shook her hand. She smiled back.

"So sweetheart, what have you found so far" Harriet asked her daughter

They bent down together and looked over the bones

"Like mother like daughter" Beth laughed looking at them, I joined in.

Harriet looked over her shoulder

"You're one to talk" Harriet laughed

"You're the spitting image of your mother, although I never thought you would follow your father's footsteps, I envision you helping people somehow, maybe being adventurous...but you obviously enjoy it, your glowing" Harriet said before looking back at the bones her daughter was carefully clearing out.

I nudged Beth and smiled

"Guess you are doing what she thought" I whispered softly

Beth smiled back, then laughed softly

Harriet stood up then

"Come on girls, follow me" She said

Harriet led us back the way we'd come and through to the tent, there in the tent were several tables, laid out on the tables were the bones, some starting to form full skeletons.

"The strange thing is, they are all different, length of time they've been buried, sex...all very different, however the only thing that connects them is age, they are all young, say under 25yrs old, young" She said leading us over to the furthest skeleton

"The worst thing is, some have only been buried a couple of weeks, but there are ones that have been in the ground longer then I've been around...so whatever is going on, it may still be going on" Harriet said looking disgusted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I had been at the site for a while now, Harriet had left us to study the remains, and help collect pieces of bone. Harriet came back into the tent after a while

"You girls ok?" she asked

Beth was about to give an answer but a young policeman came into the tent.

"Harriet the FBI are here, said one these two asked for them" He said.

"Oh yeah, that would be me" Beth said lifting her head from looking closely at one of the corpses.

"And it's perfect timing...I think I've found teeth marks in one of the bones" She said

I stopped looking at the corpse I was examining, and looked at what Beth had been looking at, Harriet came over to take a look as well.

"My goodness, Rick, send the FBI through...seems they may need to be involved in this case" Harriet said as she pulled on a glove and began to look at the teeth shaped indents.

Beth turned and reached for the camera, as she turned back around, Sam and Dean entered the large tent. Beth smiled at Dean, he winked back. I quickly turned to look at Harriet, she was still looking over the bones. I turned and glared at Beth, then did the same to Dean.

"Ah...Gentleman, please come in" Harriet said, finally lifting her head

She held out a hand

"Harriet Reynolds" She said

"I'm the head Archaeologist on this site, these lovely ladies are Beth and Carmen" She said

Sam shook her hand first, following by Dean

"I'm Detective Turner, and this is Detective Hooch" Dean replied

Beth and I tried to stifle a laugh

"Unfortunate pairing" I giggled

Sam looked at me and smiled

"The feds have a sense of humour" Sam replied

Beth nudged me gently then looked at Sam. I nodded once understanding what she meant.

"Well detective Turner, it's a good thing you're here, Beth had just found what looks like teeth marks on one of the bones that we recently excavated from the large 'burial pit'. We may have something a little more serious then we originally thought" Harriet said

Dean looked shocked then walked towards us, Beth passed his a pair of gloves, as Dean put them on, he bent over the corpse, Beth bent down beside him and showed him where the teeth marks were.

I looked towards Sam who was looking around the tent at the other bones.


	37. Chapter 37

"Mom, we've found something outside" Clara said, trying to catch her breath

"Detective Hooch, would you and Carmen like to assist me outside, while Beth shows your partner the other corpses" Harriet asked Sam

"Is that ok with you Beth dear?" She asked then

Beth lifted her head

"Hmmm...oh yeah that's fine" She smiled

I gave Beth a quick glance then followed after Clara, Harriet and Sam out of the tent.

Clara lead us over to where she had found some new bones. These bones also had the same teeth marks indented into them.

"Let's take these bones back to the tent, so we can have a proper look over them" I said, grabbing a pile of them and placing them carefully into a nearby tray, then picking that up too.

"We'll stay here and see if we can find anything else" Harriet smiled.

Sam followed behind me as I headed back to the tent.

"More human remains" I said as I walked into it. Sam behind me.

"With more human teeth marks?" Beth asked

"Think so" I replied.

"We may need to get out of here, and get the real experts in" Beth said

"Yeah, you may be right, seems it's nothing we're used to dealing with, just sick humans" I mumbled

It went quiet for a moment

"Actually might be our sort of case after all" Dean said, still looking over the corpse, he had a magnifying glass in his hand, as he looked over the skull.

Beth walked over to Dean, placing a hand on his back and bent down beside him.

"What you got baby?" Beth asked, her body in full contact with Dean's.

I cleared my throat, Beth dropped her hand then looked over her shoulder at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well...that indent doesn't look like teeth to me" Dean said moving out of the way so Beth could get a better look.

"Hey guys...grab me a pen and paper will you" Beth said. Dean passed the items to her and Beth quickly scribbled something down.

"I think we may be dealing with Cannibals who are making their meat a sacrifice" Beth whispered slightly

Dean rested his hand on Beth's back as he looked back at the symbol on the bones.

There was talking outside the tent and it was getting closer.

"Guys" I said under my breath, warning them that we were still undercover.

Dean dropped his hand and stood up.

"It's ridiculous, fine we'll get permits if that's what's needed" Harriet shouted as she hung up the phone

"Harriet, is everything ok?" Beth asked as Harriet came into the tent.

"Apparently a few of the locals have complained about the dig, and now won't let us continue till we get permits" She huffed

She came in closer and lent against a table

"So I'm afraid I'm having to send everyone home, just till I can sort it all out" Harriet sighed

"Ok, well here's my number" Beth said writing it down and handing it to Harriet

"Thank you Dear" Harriet said

"I'll call you as soon as things start to look up" She smiled

"Thank you detectives, but I'm afraid they are closing the site completely, no one will be her apart from me, and I'm afraid I may not be much use to you, maybe it'll be best if you leave also, till we can get back to work" Harriet told Dean and Sam

"Of course Ma'am" Sam smiled

He held out his hand and Harriet shook it, as did she with Dean as well.

"No problem Ma'am, we'll make sure we keep an eye out for when the dig starts again, and we'll be back as soon as it is" Dean smiled

He then walked over to Beth and shook her hand.

"It was a pleasure working with you Ma'am" He smiled

"Likewise" Beth answered

He then followed after Sam as he left the tent. I smiled at Sam as he left, he smiled back.

"I'm so sorry Girls" Harriet mumbled

"It's ok Harriet, as I said, give us a call when it opens again, and if we're in the area still, we'll pop back" Beth smiled

Harriet hugged Beth tightly

"It was lovely to see you again dear, you know you really do look like your mother, she would be so proud of how you've turned out" Harriet said to Beth as she let her go.

"Thanks Harriet, hope to see you soon" Beth smiled

Harriet walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Hope I'll see you again soon" She smiled

"Ditto" I smiled

Beth and I left shortly after, getting back into the rental car and heading back to the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I both got out of the car and began walking to the motel, we passed the Impala as we did.

I wanted to see Sam again.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

'_Hey Babe, Dean and I are both in our room. Love you Stretch xxx'_

I smiled then put my phone back in my pocket.

"Sam sent a text, they're both in our room" I smiled

"Ok" Beth smiled back

I linked my arm with hers and we headed towards my motel room, when we arrived we gently knocked on the door. There was a quick movement behind the door, Dean appeared suddenly with a huge smiled on his face. He wrapped his arms around Beth and lifted her off the ground.

"Dean" She laughed

He placed her back on the ground, and pulled her tight into his chest.

"Get a room" I laughed as I squeezed past them to get into the room.

I walked over to Sam, who was sat on the edge of the bed, I sat on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Stretch" I mouthed

"Hey beautiful" Sam smiled back at me, I kissed his nose gently, before looking back at Dean and Beth

"So we gonna figure out the symbol now, or do you two want some time alone" I smiled

Dean looked at Beth, smiling, he raised his eyebrows, Beth nudged him

"I think we need to figure it out soon" Beth said

"I would prefer to sort this problem out as soon as possible, and then get the hell out of here" Beth said after.

Beth and Dean walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

"It's going to be a long night" I said stretching against Sam, he just smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38

Beth and Dean sat on the sofa, huddled together, Dean's arm hung over Beth's shoulder, their fingers entwined as they searched through a pile of books trying to find out what the symbol meant. We had been at this for hours, we were all beginning to get tired.

Sam yawned and stretched beside me.

"Maybe we should continue the research tomorrow" I said stroking the back of Sam's head.

"Mmmm...maybe your right" Beth mumbled, still looking through the book on her lap.

"Oh...wait...I think I've found it" Beth said

Beth grabbed a piece of paper with the symbol drawn on and turned it upside down,

"Yatzee" Beth smiled

"The symbol of the Goddess Hebe, also known as the goddess of youth and Immortality, I think our well...whatever they are might be making human sacrifices to Hebe...still not sure why the teeth marks though" Beth said explaining

"Well...didn't Harriet say that all the skeletons were young people, What if our suspects are literally eating the youth of the victims, then marking them the sacrifice to Hebe" I said just coming up with it at the moment

"Did you just think that, or had you heard it before" Sam asked looking impressed

"Well I have heard of having to do something to a human sacrifice, whether its marking the bodies, or bones, or er...having...er...intercourse with the victim to make the gift, or power...or whatever that you're trying to get from the sacrifice, transfer to the person doing the sacrifice" I said, looking at Sam smiling.

"That's very hot" Sam said, pulling me closer, he pushed my hair over my shoulder and kissed my neck lightly, I smiled

Dean cleared his throat.

"Er...still in the room here guys" Dean said

Beth laughed at Dean, I nudged Sam lightly trying to get him to stop. Beth stood up.

"Well, it's too late to do anything now...so maybe we should go to our room, and continue the research in the morning" Beth said loudly.

I smiled at Beth, Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around Beth.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Dean smiling kissing Beth's neck, Beth laughed and then pulled Dean towards the door.

"See you in the morning guys" Beth laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth closed the door behind her.

"So where were we?" I asked smiling

"About here" Sam said pressing his lips back to my neck

"Seems about right" I smiled

I turned my head to his and pressed my lips to his.

"I love it when you speak like that" Sam smiled kissing me back.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him with more passion.

I moved up the bed, pulling Sam with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, Sam wrapped his arms around my waist, moving his hands up my stomach lifting my top up, and running his hands over my chest as his pulled my top off.

I moved my hands down his chest and pulled at the bottom of his shirt, before pulling at the buttons of his shirt. I ran my hands under his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor.

Sam then moved his hands to my trousers, pulling the down to my knees, I moved my hands down and pulled them off completely, before lifting my hands back up to his trousers, I pulled at the button and zip and pushed them down. Sam rolled to one side and kicked them off. He rolled back and ran his hand up my thigh lifting it up, I wrapped my legs around him and ran my hands down Sam's back.

I moved slightly and stretched against Sam. I breathed out heavily trying to control my breathing pattern. I turned to Sam, he was doing the same. He pulled me back to him and wrapped his arm around me.

"You ok? Stretch" I smiled, running my hand across his stomach.

He nodded, not able to find his voice yet. He breathed out loudly afterwards. His stomach grumbled.

"You hungry Stretch?" I asked running my hand across his stomach again.

"I'm alright" He smiled

"Well, your stomach begs to differ" I smiled

"You stay here and I'll get us something to eat" I said getting out of the bed, I pulled on my underwear, trousers and top. I then pulled on my pumps. I pulled a brush through my hair.

I grabbed the keys to the room and turned towards Sam.

"Be as quick as I can Stretch" I smiled quickly pressing my lips to his.

I left the motel then and walked down to the store, I began looking through the aisles to try and find something to eat.

I grabbed a couple sandwiches, then a couple smoothies, I then began looking over the chips, trying to decide what ones to pick.

"Hey you" I heard someone, they nudged my hip.

"Oh hey" I said smiling at Beth, I looked up and smiled, laughing slightly

"Been having fun have you?" I asked

Beth looked at her reflection in the shop glass, she began smoothing it down, then she looked at me. She smiled.

"Yep" she simply replied, I laughed.

"Take it Dean's hungry?" I asked then

"Of Course, the only time he isn't is when" She started

"Hey...stop...I don't want to know the rest of that sentence" I smiled. I finally decided on what chips I wanted, I grabbed them, at the same time Beth grabbed a bag of corn chips. We walked around the store, picking up a few more items.

"So what do you think we're going to do about the case" I said quietly

"Not sure at the moment, to be honest, I'm more worried about Astaroth finding Dean" She whispered back

I stroked Beth's arm, before quickly giving her a side hug.

"It'll be fine, we'll find him before he lays a finger on Dean" I said trying to reassure her.

"mmmm...I'm not sure you're right, I have these feelings...and er...nightmares" Beth told me

The expression changed on my face, I stroked her arm again

"That's awful Beth, but I promise, we will try everything we can to make sure that nothing happens, ok" I replied, trying to help.

Beth tried to smile.

"I know, anyway...I better get these things back to Dean" Beth said nodding down at what she held in her arms.

"But just one more thing" Beth said opening the freezer we walking by and grabbed a tub of Ben and Jerry's, I smiled and grabbed one too.

"Actually, that looks like a good idea" I said

We both walked to the counter and paid for our items separately, we then headed off to the motel, going our separate ways when we reached our rooms

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39

Sam was still sat in the same position as I had left him.

"Hey Stretch" I smiled as I closed the door behind me and walked over to the bed, I gently dropped the bag on the bed, before quickly removing my clothes and pulling on a vest top. I joined Sam in just a vest top and fem shorts.

"You hungry?" I asked him as I snuggled up beside him.

"What did you bring me?" He asked pulling me into his side.

"I got us a couple sandwiches, a bag of chips, a strawberry smoothie each, a tub of chocolate fudge brownie Ben and Jerry's ice cream for us to share, and I also got you salad" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"Sounds great" He smiled kissing my neck lightly.

We tucked into our food as soon as I pulled it out the bag, we saved the ice cream for later.

I got out of the bed and threw away our rubbish, returning to the bed with two plastic spoons.

"You want that ice cream now?" I asked Sam, as I got the ice cream from the bed side table.

"Definitely" Sam smiled, I handed him a spoon.

We tucked into the ice cream, every now and then we would feed it to each other. We managed to finish it off quite quickly, Sam gave me the last mouthful.

I threw away the rubbish, then got back into bed.

I pressed my lips to Sam's, he pulled me closer to him. I moved on top of him, placing my legs either side of his. I pressed my lips to his, Sam rested his hands on my bum and squeezed it gently, pulling me closer as he intensified it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to Sam stroking my side. "Morning Stretch" I smiled against his chest.

"Morning Beautiful" He said kissing the top of my head.

My phone buzzed beside me.

I picked it and looked at the screen.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Carmen, Harriet's missing, Dean and I are heading to the site, will you two meet us there when you're ready, take the rental" Beth said rushing through all the info.

"Er...sure thing Beth, we'll be ready as soon as possible" I replied, Beth hung up then.

I turned to Sam.

"Sam we need to get up and dressed and head down to the burial site, Harriet's missing" I said quickly filling him in.

Sam nodded and then got out of bed.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower, you better be dressed when I get out" I said to Sam. I headed to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up.

I quickly had my shower, trying to save time so that we could get to the site as soon as we could.

I wrapped a towel around me as I stepped out of the shower. I rummaged through my bag and pulled on clean underwear after I dried myself. I then pulled on a new t-shirt and Camo trousers, then my hiking boots.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then walked out of the bathroom, Sam was stood waiting by the door.

"You ready babe?" Sam said looking at me

I nodded. "Let's go" I smiled.

Sam and I headed down to the rental car, Sam got into the driver's side, I followed after and then Sam pulled out of the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to the site in less than ten minutes. As soon as we were there we headed over to the tent. We bumped into Clara.

"Hey Clara" I smiled.

"They're in the tent" She said holding back tears. I stroked her arm then followed after her into the tent, Sam followed behind me.

"Er...Beth, your friends are here" Clara said as she walked into the tent, Sam and I entered after her.

I stroked Beth's arm as I stood beside her.

"Sam, any ideas on where to begin?" Beth asked Sam quietly

"Guess we could check her computer, see if there is anything in there" Sam said just as quietly

Sam headed over to the laptop and picked it up, he placed it on a table and began to try and look on it.

Beth, Dean and I began picking things up from the floor, Clara didn't return for a little while. When she came in, Beth turned to her direction.

"Hey Clara, why don't you go back to the hotel you're staying at, and I'll contact you on your mom's phone if we find anything" Beth said, trying to put on a brave face, she smiled slightly.

Clara nodded then headed back out the tent. Beth turned to Dean and he began to comfort her. I turned to Sam seeing if he had found anything.


	40. Chapter 40

"Crap!" Sam shouted

Beth looked toward him

"What is it Sam?" Beth asked, I stood beside him.

He turned to face Beth

"Harriet's account was open, she sent an email, but the laptop is damaged and froze, and not I can't look at it, it seems she sent the email late last night, I was thinking maybe it had some information in it" Sam replied.

Beth let go of Dean and walked over to Sam, she stared at the screen too.

"Wait that's my dad's email address" Beth said, getting phone from her pocket. She held it to her ear.

"Hey Dad, it's me, I need a favour" Beth said down the phone.

"Are you by a computer by any chance?" She asked after her Dad replied

"Well, I'm on a case, and it's at a dig, that Harriet is working on, and well she's gone missing, but is seems she emailed you before she went missing, I was wondering if you could look at that email" She said after her Dad's response.

Beth looked at Dean, he reached for her.

"Dad can you email me the email, straight away" She asked her dad.

"That's all thanks Dad" She said after a few moments. She went quiet for a moment.

"I'll try to, and if we can it'll be four of us, see you soon Dad" She said, she then said goodbye then hung, she then scrolled through her phone to receive her email. She looked over it for a little while before looking at Dean.

"I don't think it helps" Beth said. Dean walked over to Beth and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, holding her close. Beth looked at her phone again.

"Wait...hold on" She said.

"No...can't be" She said a moment later.

"Hey, did anyone else see this guy hanging around here yesterday, and I mean that guy, not an older version, or someone similar, I mean...that guy?" Beth asked, showing Dean the screen first, he then passed it to Sam and I.

"Actually, you know what, he does look familiar, he was standing by the cop when we arrived" I said

"Then do you think it's suspicious that this article is 50 years old, and he hasn't changed" Beth said

"Think we might have our bad guy?" Sam asked

Beth nodded, Sam looked at the screen again and began typing things into the screen.

"Well his name was Stanley Edwards, I'm trying to find an address" Sam said still taping the screen on Beth's phone.

"And apparently his grandson lives in the old family home, just outside the town" Sam said handing Beth her phone back with the address on it.

"Well then...let's get going, we have to find Harriet" Beth said, walking out of the tent. We followed after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I followed behind Beth and Dean, they were driving in the Impala, while we were in the rental car.

The journey didn't us that long, Dean a pulled over first, Sam and I pulled over behind them.

Dean and Beth climbed out of the Impala, Sam and I got out as well and walked over to join them.

"Ok, so I have a plan" I smiled

"Seeing as he's been at the site, he's going to recognise all of us, so I was thinking, Beth and I go to the door, asking him to sign a petition for the site to be re opened, maybe ask if we can ask a few questions about the site and the people in the town, while Dean and Sam sneak in through the back. Then if they find something, we go in, guns blazing" I smiled

Sam wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"So what do you think?" I asked

"Well...seeing as I don't think we have much time, it's a great plan" Beth smiled, turning and kissing Dean's cheek.

"In that case, Carmen and I will drive up in the rental, you two sneak through the trees to the house, Call us when your near enough and we'll head down the drive" Beth said. Dean pulled Beth into his chest and they whispered quietly to each other.

Sam turned to me and smiled.

"Promise, you'll be careful and safe" He said looking at me.

"I will, if you will" I smiled pressing my lips lightly to his.

"Love you" He said against them

"Love you too Stretch" I smiled.

Sam headed over to the trunk of the Impala at the Sam time as Dean went over to grab what they needed. They loaded up what they needed, then Dean went back over to Beth and said goodbye.

Sam walked back over to me.

"Just remember to be careful, ok clumsy" Sam joked lightly on the last word.

I pressed me lips to his.

"You bet I will stretch" I smiled once our lips parted.

"I'll see you in a bit" I smiled

"You bet you will" He smiled kissing me lightly.

Dean and Sam then headed off to get set up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I headed over to the rental car and took a seat inside it. Beth stared at her fun the whole time we sat there. We were both waiting for a signal to go.

Beth suddenly moved as her phone buzzed in her hand.

Beth then looked at me after she read the message.

"That's our signal" Beth said. I started the engine and drove down the narrow lane towards the house.

"Well isn't this creepy" Beth said looking at the house, it was very old, and very dark, it gave me the creeps slightly

"Perfect place for a creepy immortal, am I right?" I laughed lightly.

Beth nodded, I pulled up outside the house and then we both got out of the car, holding our notebooks to our chests.

"Ready" I mumbled

"Yep" Beth replied

We walked over to the door and knocked, it took a while before someone answered. Then Stanley, just like the picture, opened the door.

"Hello, we're archaeology students, we're currently working on site just in town and was wondering of you would be willing to sign our petition about opening the site up again, and also if we could ask you some questions about the town?" I asked smiling.

The man looked at us both, Beth smiled.

"We would really appreciate it if you could help us" I heard Beth say before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, my knees went weak and gave way, I fell to the floor and my eyes slid close from the pain.


	41. Chapter 41

Everything went dark, and I couldn't hear anything, it felt as if someone was holding my head down, blocking my ears and keeping my eyes shut, I tried to move my mouth, but I couldn't. I was numb.

My body suddenly moved without my control, move pain surged through my body, but in different areas this time, I wanted to scream out in pain, or scream for Beth but my mouth just wouldn't open, I was in complete darkness, no sound, no sight, just pain and darkness.

I tried to fight my way out of this darkness but every time I tried, more pain appeared sending me back again. The more I reached out to leave and escape the darkness, the more the pain pulled me back in, I felt that I was falling deeper and deeper and that I was never going to be free of this pain and darkness.

What had happened to me? One minute I was with Beth standing outside Stanley's door, the next I was in pain and surrounded by darkness. What was going on?

I needed to get out, I didn't know how long I had been here, and Beth needed me. I felt that she did. I pushed against the darkness again and tried my best to ignore the pain that followed.

I felt hands on my face as I continued to push my way out of the darkness, I tried to get my body to fight against the hands that were holding me, but the hand were so gently, that my body disagree. My eyes flickered open, I saw Sam's face less than an inch away from mine.

"Carmen, Carmen baby are you ok?" He asked stroking my cheek.

My body began to function again, I could feel my legs and my arms and the rest of my body again, Sam helped me to sit up, as I did I felt the pain in the back of my head. I slowly reached my hand up and around to the back of my head and rubbed it gently, trying to indicate where the pain was coming from. I located the bump on the back of my head and rubbed light circles into it.

"You hurt baby?" Sam asked, I nodded lightly then pointed to the back of my head, Sam took a quick look.

"I'll sort that out as soon as we get back to the car" Sam said stroking the same spot that I had been.

"Ok, new plan, Sam, Carmen and Harriet climb out through the window, hide in the woods, while you and I break that door and sort this out, I think the only real way we can stop it is to destroy the Alter for Hebe, and I think I saw it while I was being dragged through the house" I heard Beth say, she must of been talking to Dean but including us in it too.

Sam helped me to my feet and half carried me over to where Beth and Dean were, when we reached them, I leant against Sam, I rubbed my head again, as the pain continued to stay.

"Well make sure you thump someone for me" I smiled

Sam climbed through the window first, and then helped me up through the window after carefully, making sure to not hit my head again. Sam hugged me quickly once I was out of the window, then reached back in for Harriet, she climbed on Dean's knee and then Sam pulled her up and out the rest of the way.

As soon as Harriet was out, we headed for the woods, Sam held onto me as we went, I kept Harriet close beside me as well.

When we reached the woods, we went it just deep enough so that we were out of sight, Sam lowered me to the ground, I sat against a tree, Sam sitting beside me, his arms wrapped around me.

Harriet sat in front of us.

"I'm so sorry we lied to you Harriet" I said reaching out for her hand, she took mine and squeezed it lightly.

"It's alright dear, Beth explained it all to me, I understand why you had to do it, so don't worry" She replied smiling sweetly at me.

"I have to say, you two do make a cute couple" She said looking between Sam and I. I blushed lightly and Sam just squeezed me gently, holding me closer to his side, he kissed my cheek gently.

"Guess, now we wait" I smiled snuggling in to Sam's side.

"Sounds about right" Sam smiled.

We sat in silence then, and waited for a signal to let us know it was safe to come out.

We watched from the woods as the fight went on in the house, I noticed and heard a woman scream from the house.

"Guess that's our signal" I smiled. Sam helped me to my feet, and Harriet, Sam and I made our way back to the car.

Once we got there, Sam helped me into the passenger seat, I rested my head against the window, I stroked Sam's face.

"Sorry Sam" I said, tears coming to my eyes.

He ran his fingers under my eyes, wiping away my tears.

"Don't cry baby, you're safe now, that's all I care about" He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

"Sorry, don't mean to interrupt, but could I borrow someone's phone so I can call my daughter, and let her know I'm safe now" Harriet said standing behind Sam.

I reached into my pockets.

"Crap" I moaned

Sam pulled out his and handed it to Harriet, she walked round to the back and got in.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Beth probably has it" Sam said stroking my face.

He then went and stood beside the car, leaning against it waiting for Beth and Dean to appear.

"Clara dear, it's mom" I heard Harriet say.

I decided to not listen in on her conversation, and just stared out the window trying to not think about the pain that had now given me a headache.

Beth and Dean appeared, walking towards the car hand in hand.

"Harriet's on the phone to Clara, Carmen is still feeling a bit headachy, and you two look like you've seen better days" Sam said, and as he said it I took a proper look at Beth and Dean, they had a few bumps and bruises and a few cuts here and there. Sam was right.

Beth laughed her response, "Thanks"

Dean tossed Sam his gun, and then they began walking down the steps towards the Impala.

"We'll walk to the Impala, Can you take Harriet back to her hotel and then take care of Carmen, we'll meet in the diner about 6ish for some food" Beth said to Sam, I could only just make it out.

She knocked on my window then, I rolled it down, she handed me something, I looked down to my hands and recognised my phone. I turned back to her.

"Oh...er...thanks, so that's where it got too" I smiled

Beth then lent through the window and hugged me slightly.

"Take care of that head" Beth said to me.

"You too" I said looking over her again, Beth smiled then moved out of the window, she squeezed my shoulder lightly, then walked to the back of the car.

I heard Harriet roll down her window.

"Thank you Dear" She said to Beth.

"Thank you Harriet" I heard Beth reply.

"You take care of her, you hear me, there are lots of people that care deeply about this wonderful girl here, she deserves the best, and I hope you can give her that" I heard Harriet say sternly, she must of been talking to Dean. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"I intend to look after her, I promise" I heard Dean reply.

Harriet must of approved.

"I hope you keep in touch Dear" She said to Beth then.

"I will" Beth replied.

I watched Sam walk around the car and then get into the driver's side.

"Sam is going to take you back to your hotel, take care of yourself and I'll see you soon" Beth said before hugging Harriet through the window.

Beth pulled away and then Sam started the engine, Beth waved to us as we drove away.

I turned to look at Harriet.

"Which hotel are you staying at?" I asked.

"Brooks" She smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42

We dropped Harriet off at her hotel. "Well, see you later" I smiled at her.

"Thanks again dear" She smiled hugging me through the window.

"You too Sam" She smiled to him before heading inside.

"Well we should get you back to the motel, so we can sort out that bump of yours" Sam smiled stroking my thigh.

"Think we should" I smiled resting my hand on top of his, I squeezed it gently.

Sam pulled away from the hotel, turned the car around and headed towards the motel we were staying at.

We pulled up to the motel, Sam helped me out of the car and helped me up to our room.

"First aid kits in the bathroom" I said as we walked through the door.

Sam walked me over to the bed then walked over to the bathroom, he came out moments later, first aid kit in hand.

Sam came over and sat next to me, he brushed my hair away from shoulders, moving it all to one side, he ran his fingers over the bump on the back of my head.

"Oww" I moaned lightly.

"Sorry" Sam said moving his fingers away.

"All I can suggest is some pain killers" Sam said smiling

He rummaged through the first aid kit and handed me two, he then went into the bathroom and got me a glass of water.

He handed me the glass of water, I swallowed the tablets then took a mouthful of water to wash away the taste.

"Thanks Sam" I smiled

Sam smiled lightly.

Sam pressed his lips to mine, dropping the first aid kit lightly to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around me, we moved up the bed slightly. I rolled Sam over and placed a leg either side of his, Sam rested his hands gently on my bum, he squeezed it gently then pressed his lips to my neck.

He began trailing his lips up and down my neck, I arched my neck back slightly giving Sam more access.

I rolled away from Sam.

"Feeling better?" Sam asked kissing the top of my head.

"Much" I smiled, moving back to Sam's side.

"What time is it?" I asked looking at Sam.

"Just after four" Sam said.

"So, looks like we have a couple more hours to waste" I smiled

Sam pressed his lips to mine, before moving them down and kissing a trail along my neck. I pulled Sam towards me, lifting his head up and pressing my lips to his again. Sam ran his hand up my thigh, lifting up my leg and wrapping it around him, I ran my hands down his back, resting them on the small of his back, Sam pulled me closer, pressing his lips to mine more passionately.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stretched against Sam's body, Sam tightened his arm around me.

"Don't move just yet" Sam moaned

"Sorry" I said moving closer to him.

I ran my hand up his chest and stroked a circular pattern around his tattoo.

Sam breathed in heavily then out again. He moved his hand down to the small of my back, he gently ran his fingers across it.

I lifted my head up and pressed my lips to his. Sam kissed me back intensifying our kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I moved away slightly, Sam was in the shower. I looked at the time on my phone, it was almost 6. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I opened the door.

Sam peered behind the curtain, pulling back slightly. He rubbed his eyes once then looked at me.

"Sure, come in" He said pulling the curtain back further. I stepped into the shower, Sam pulled me towards him, pressing his lips to my neck.

"I always prefer my showers, when you're in them too" Sam smiled against my neck, pressing his lips to it again.

"Me too" I smiled pulling his head up and pressing my lips to his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself, Sam wrapped one around his waist too, before wrapping his arms around my waist. He pressed his lips to my neck.

I turned into Sam's arms. "Love you stretch" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"Love you too" He smiled against my lips.

I turned around and walked over to my bag pulling out some clean clothes, the ones I had been wearing earlier were covered in dust and dirt.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a normal top. I pulled on a pair of pumps and brushed through my hair. Sam sat on the edge of the bed pulling his boots on. I walked over to him and ran my hands through his hair.

"Ready to go then stretch" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Sam pulled me onto my lap and kissed my neck lightly before letting me go. I stood up and pulled Sam up with me. We headed down to the diner to meet Beth and Dean.

We got to the diner just after 6, we found a table near the back and sat down. Sam pulled me into his side, I swung my legs over his and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm over my shoulders.

We sat and waited for Beth and Dean to arrive.

Sam stroked my arm gently while we waited, he kissed the top of my head every now and then too while we waited.

Dean and Beth arrived and slid into the booth that we were at, Dean wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulder stoking her arm gently with his fingers.

"How's the head?" Beth I asked me. I lifted my head smiled.

"Better, still aches a bit and I have one hell of a bump, but it's better than it was" I said. Sam stroked my arm again.

"How about you two?" I asked Beth.

"How's all the bumps and bruises you two have?" I said looking at them.

Beth touched her forehead slightly, where a plaster still sat. She laughed slightly then looked over at Dean.

"Oh, they're fine" Beth smiled

Dean laughed and then kissed Beth.

"Yeah, bumps and bruises are all good." Dean smiled

Dean looked up then, I laughed lightly.

"Take it you two found a good cure for pain relief" I mumbled

"Oh yeah, a very good cure" Dean laughed

Dean kissed Beth again, I turned to Sam and smiled.

"Might have to try that cure" I whispered to Sam stroking my hand up his chest, I tried to whisper it as quietly as I could.

"Really didn't need to know that Carmen" Dean smiled at me.

I just smiled, then turned back to Sam.

"Definitely will have to try that sometime" I smiled to Sam. He smiled back and pressed his to mine.

He moved his head back only just but our noses where still touching.

"Guess we should eat something, then an early night so we can hit the road in the morning" Beth smiled picking up a menu and holding it between Dean and her.


	43. Chapter 43

Dean and Beth discussed what they wanted together, Sam looked over the menu with me.

"What do you want stretch?" I asked him looking over the menu.

"I think I'll have the chicken ceaser salad" Sam said

"What about you?" He asked stroking my arm gently.

"I was thinking the garlic chicken and creamed potatoes" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

"So what would you like?" A you blonde waitress asked.

Beth smiled up at her, we all did the same.

"Er...can we have two Lasagne's and wedges" Dean said, ordering for Beth and him.

"And to drink?" The waitress asked.

"What you want baby?" Dean asked looking at Beth.

"A lemonade would be great, thanks" Beth smiled at the waitress, the waitress smiled back, then looked at Beth and Dean.

"A beer would be great thanks" Dean said, kissing Beth's forehead, the waitress smiled then jotted it down.

"And how about you two?" She asked Sam and I

"One chicken ceaser salad and one Garlic chicken and creamed potatoes thanks" Sam said.

"Oh and two cokes thanks" I said, I touched the back of my head again, to see if the bump had gone down.

"Ok, I'll get your drinks and your food will be here as soon as it's done" The waitress smiled.

The waitress left and Beth cuddled into Dean's chest, resting her head on his chest.

Sam stroked my arm again, and we sat waiting for our food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth pushed her plate away as did Dean and Sam, I had a little left on my plate, so continued to eat.

I was on my last mouthful when Beth spoke.

"Oh...so...I forgot to tell you two, I got a call the other day from Glyn, she is throwing a huge black tie ball birthday party for my dad this Friday, and well I said if we were free we would show up, not so much for Glyn, but for my Dad" Beth said.

I looked up, finishing my last mouthful. I looked at Beth.

"Black tie?" I asked

Beth nodded.

"Fraid' so, so tuxedo's and ball gowns" Beth said looking at us all.

"Well I rarely get to dress up that fancy" I smiled.

"But it's only if we're free, I mean, I'm not forcing you all to come with, if we're busy hunting then we won't go" Beth said.

"Don't be silly baby, of course we'll go" Dean said to Beth.

Beth looked up at him. "You sure?" Beth asked

"Course I'm sure baby" Dean said kissing Beth's forehead.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll plan the route back and see if there is anything easy on the way to do" Sam smiled

Beth looked at us all, a huge smiled growing on her face.

"Really guys? You sure? I mean I could just go visit him on my own..." Beth began

"Hey, you're not going anywhere on your own, it's fine" Dean smiled.

"Oh...ok then, well in that case, we'll need to get you two tux's and Carmen and I gowns, luckily I know the place we can get that all from" Beth smiled

Dean smiled and kissed Beth's forehead again. They began mumbling quietly to each other, and kissing each other every now and then, I turned to Sam and smiled.

"Er...guys sorry to break up the love fest, but do you want the pie or not" Sam said interrupting Beth and Dean.

Beth looked at Sam and smiled.

"We'll have the pie" Beth smiled at Sam. Dean however hadn't stopped.

I looked at Sam. "Can we have the chocolate cake?" I asked him

Sam smiled at me.

"I was thinking more the chocolate Sunday" Sam said

I looked at him again, thinking about it.

"I really would like the cake" I said smiling.

"Well you can have the cake" Sam smiled at me. I placed my hand on his chest.

"But I won't manage a whole slice by myself" I replied a little down.

The waitress came over at that moment.

"Anything else?" She asked smiling

"Yeah, please, We'll have a piece of apple pie, with ice cream to share" Dean smiled.

"And we'll have a slice of Chocolate fudge cake to share, thanks" Sam said. I smiled. Lifting my head to his ear. "Thanks stretch" I mumbled in his ear, then I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Thank you" I whispered again.

"I'll make it up to you stretch" I whispered, kissing his cheek again.

I looked over at Beth and Dean, I blushed slightly realising that Beth and Dean had just heard what I said. I buried my head into Sam's chest, and giggled lightly, Sam stroked my arm gently.

The waitress came over with the desserts we ordered, she placed them on the table, and then walked away.

Dean and Beth starting playing around and feeding each other their dessert, Beth had wiped ice cream on Dean's face, but before he could do anything, she wiped it back off with her hand, Dean grabbed her hand and licked it off.

"Dean, you're in public" Sam said.

Beth looked at Sam and laughed lightly.

"Trust me, it could get worse" Beth told Sam, Sam went red slightly then moved his attention back on his food.

I stroked my hand along Sam's leg, he looked at me. I smiled lightly. He smiled back then pressed his lips to mine.

Beth and Dean continued to eat their dessert, playing around with their food every now and then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I got up and went outside after we had finished, We waited outside for Beth and Dean to join us. Sam wrapped his arms around me, he pressed his lips to mine.

When Beth and Dean joined us we walked back to the motel together. We stopped outside the motel before we went inside.

"So guess we'll have breakfast before we go tomorrow, what time shall we meet?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"We'll call in the morning" Dean said

"Ok, well sleep...er...have a good night" I smiled

Dean smiled a Beth.

"See you in the morning guys" Beth smiled and Dean and her walked off to their room.


	44. Chapter 44

Sam and I headed to our room. Sam closed the door behind him with his foot, he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"You want to try out that pain relief cure, Dean and Beth came up with" Sam said pressing his lips to mine.

"I like that idea" I smiled

"My head does still her a little bit" I said pressing my lips to his.

"Well let's see if I can make you forget about that pain" Sam said against my lips, running his hands down to my bum, he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around him, wrapping my arms around his neck as well. I laughed lightly before pressing my lips to his.

Sam ran his hands under my top, pulling it up and over my head, he threw it to one side. I pressed my lips to his again, running my hands under his top, I pulled at it, pulling it up and off of him.

His hand slid back up my back, un-hooking my bra and throwing it to one side. I ran my hands over Sam's muscular chest, re-wrapping them around his neck. I ran my hands through his hair, I pulled his face back to mine, I pressed my lips to his tenderly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is the pain gone?" Sam asked kissing the top of my head.

"Not quite" I smiled.

"Right then" Sam said rolling me over and pressing his lips to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to the sound of the shower. I got up and out of bed and quickly made it, picking up mine and Sam's clothes and packing them away.

Sam came out of the shower a moment later. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, so did I help you forget about your pain" Sam said kissing my neck gently.

"Completely" I smiled turning in his arms, I pressed myself against him, pressing my lips to his.

"Well, I'm going to have a quick shower, I'll call Beth when I come out. You get dressed while I'm in there" I smiled against Sam's lips. He pressed his to mine.

"Miss you" He mumbled against them then let me go.

I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower, I stepped in after it had warmed up. I washed myself carefully and quickly. I shaved my legs, running over them again to make sure I had done it correctly. I turned the shower off, I then stepped out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and then one around my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, walking over to grab my bag.

Sam was sat on the bed with his jeans and shirt on, he had started to pull on his boots as I walked over to get my phone. I stood in front of Sam as I dialled Beth's number.

"Hello" A voice croaked down the phone. It was Dean.

"Oh Hey Dean, Sam and I are both almost ready for breakfast, are you two up yet?" I asked

"Ok, well we're still in bed at the moment, meet us by the car in about half an hour" Dean replied down the car.

"Ok then, see you in a bit then" I said

"Yeah ok, we'll see you then" Dean answered then hung up.

I turned to Sam, stroking my hands through his hair. "We're meeting them by the car in half an hour" I said kissing Sam gently on the lips.

"Ok, means we have a little time to waste then" Sam smiled against my lips.

"Hmmm...seems that way" I smiled

I pressed my lips to his again.

Sam pulled me onto his lap and pressed his lips to my neck. He trailed them along my neck. I rested my hands on his chest, before pulling his head up and pressing my lips to his again. Sam kissed me back making our kiss more passionate. I pulled away for a brief moment to look into Sam's eyes.

He smiled gently before pressing his lips back to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I tried to stand up but Sam held me to his lap.

"Sam if you haven't noticed I still need to get dressed" I said looking at him.

"Oh I've noticed" Sam smiled cheekily.

I nudged him gently.

"Please let me go so I can get dressed" I said pressing my lips to his to distract him. I pulled myself up and off of his lap, and then moved back so our lips separated.

"Hey, no fair" Sam moaned getting up.

"No you don't" I said stepping back.

I quickly grabbed my bag and made a run for the bathroom, closing the door gently in Sam's face.

"Hey" Sam moaned from the other side.

"Sorry Stretch" I said back, quickly pulling on some clean clothes. I came out of the bathroom carefully. Sam was sat on the bed again.

I dropped my bag to the floor and walked over to him.

"Sorry Stretch" I said running my hands through his hair.

He looked up at me, not smiling.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later" I said pressing my lips to his. He pulled me back onto his lap and kissed me back.

"Have you packed?" I asked when our lips separated.

He nodded then pressed his lips to mine again.

This time when I went to stand up he let me. I pulled him up with me then walked over to grab my bag, Sam grabbed his, then wrapped his free arm around me.

"Come on Stretch" I smiled as we walked out of our room and then out of the motel, we stopped outside of the motel, Sam grabbing my bag and dropping it to the floor with his. He then sat down on the curb and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped one arm around his shoulders and smiled at him.

"What is it with you and pulling me around today" I smiled at Sam

"Don't want you out of my arms" He said pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled at him when our lips separated.

"Wonder where Beth and Dean are? We were late as it is ourselves" I said looking around for any sign of them.

"Don't know, they'll be here soon" Sam said pulling me closer to him.

Beth and Dean appeared at the motel doors, they walked towards us.

"Hey, what took you two so long, we nearly sent out a search party" I smiled, getting up.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Beth replied smiling.

Dean wrapped his arm around Beth and then kissed her cheek, then he walked over to the Impala, opened the trunk and threw in his and Beth's bags.

Sam stood up, picking our bags up.

"So what did take you two so long?" Sam asked. Dean laughed, he grabbed our bags from Sam and put them in the trunk too.

"Trust me...if I told you, you would only ask 'why did you tell me that?' and then complain that I did" Dean said

Sam just pulled a face and headed for the back seat.

"Er...actually, Sammy, will you drive?" Beth asked looking at Dean, she then walked over to Dean, grabbed the keys and tossed them to Sam.

"I won't even ask why you want me to drive" Sam mumbled. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently, I then looked at Beth worried. I could tell Beth was still concerned about Dean, Beth gave me a look as if to say 'she'll explain later' I nodded.

"Stretch get in the car" I said to Sam nudging him to get in.

Dean got into the backseat and I watched Beth walk to the reception.


	45. Chapter 45

"Be back in a bit" I said to Sam, then went over to catch up with Beth. When I caught up with her I linked my arm through hers.

"So why's Dean not driving?" I asked, Beth looked at me

"Well you know the other night when I told you about the nightmares I'd been having..." Beth started,

"Well they're getting stronger, and last night it was really bad, I woke up and told Dean and I don't think he slept after I told him, he said it was because he was worried I would wake again, but I think it's starting to worry him now" Beth finished looking at me concerned.

I thought about what Beth had said for a moment. I stopped still, stopping her with me.

"Well in that case we start tracking, we'll kick this demon's ass before it gets to him. And we'll make sure this nightmare doesn't become a reality" I said finally coming up with an answer, I smiled after.

Beth smiled back the hugged me.

"I'm just scared I'll lose him" Beth mumbled

"Well Sam and I won't let that happen, you hear me, I haven't seen you this happy in years and I won't let that happiness go" I whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Carmen" She mumbled back. I let her go then, re-linking my arm with hers and we continued onto the reception.

Once inside we dropped off the keys, said thanks then headed back to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been in the car for a few hours, Beth and Dean in the back, cuddled up together, Dean was asleep.

I looked over my shoulder at Beth

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep too" I said to Beth softly

Beth smiled

"I'm ok actually" she replied

Sam looked a little confused

"Wait, you slept, but Dean didn't..." Sam said quietly

"He was worried I would wake up again" Beth replied

"Oh...wait...what do you mean again" He asked

"Well," Beth started

"I've been having reoccurring nightmares, I'm in the alley my mother was killed in, and I find Dean dead, covered in blood, and well."

"It's been getting stronger, that's why when Cas told us about Astaroth, I panicked, I'm scared I'll lose him, and so last night, I woke in the middle of the night, having had the nightmare again, and told Dean that it's getting stronger."

"We eventually I managed to fall asleep again, but when I woke this morning, it was obvious that he hadn't. He said he was worried about me waking up again, but I think he's worried the dream might come true too" Beth finished off speaking softly so to not wake or disturb Dean.

She looked down at him when she finished, his head had slipped off her shoulder slightly, she stroked his head softly.

"So this means we've gotta track this SOB and kick some demon butt" I said looking at Sam.

Sam moved his hand from the steering wheel, placing it on my thigh and gently squeezing it

"You're right babe" Sam said, he looked at me for a moment and stoked my cheek.

"Thanks guys" Beth whispered to us.

"Maybe we should pull over soon, get some lunch" I smiled at Beth.

"Sure" Sam smiled at me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside the diner. I turned to Beth.

"You coming or staying?" I asked Beth.

"I'll be in, in a minute" She smiled.

Sam and I got out of the Impala and walked over to the diner, Sam held my hand as we walked in together.

We headed for a table and took a seat. I swung my legs over Sam's and rested my head on his shoulder, Sam stroked my side.

Beth and Dean joined us shortly after, slipping into the opposite side, Dean wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulder, kissing the top of her head as he did, Beth snuggled into Dean's side.

"Whatcha want" A grumpy teenager asked us.

"Oh sorry, haven't looked yet" Beth smiled at him

He blushed slightly then looked at his notepad.

"That's ok, I'll come back in a few minutes" He mumbled

"Thank you" Beth smiled, then he walked away. Dean grabbed the menu and held in front of him and Beth.

Sam did the same holding the menu between us both.

"You think he might give us some free pie?" I heard Dean laugh

Beth nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey, don't be mean" She replied.

Sam was trying to get my attention, I turned to him and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked looking at him.

"Not much, was just enjoying the view" He replied smiling at me before pressing his lips to mine.

The young teenage boy came back over then, he was more cheerful then he was before.

"So have you decided?" He asked

"Yeah thanks...I'll have a ham salad baguette, Dean wants a grilled cheese sandwich...Carmen?" Beth asked.

"Er..." I said quickly looking over the menu.

"I'll have a chicken salad sandwich and what do you want stretch?" I asked looking back at Sam

"I'll have a chicken ceaser salad" Sam smiled

"And to drink?" The boy asked

"One black coffee and an apple juice please" Beth said ordering for Dean and herself.

"And two cokes" Sam smiled

The young boy walked away, we waited for our food to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away at the same time Beth snuggled into Dean's chest.

"So do we actually know where we're headed?" Beth said to me.

I shook my head.

"Nope, still have no idea" She smiled

The young teenager came over to our table

"Would you like anything else?" He asked as he cleared our table.

"Yeah thanks, can we get another round of our drinks, and a piece of pie with two forks" Dean smiled.

The teenage waitress looked between Beth and Dean. Looking a little down at what he saw.

"Oh ok, anything else?" He asked

I shook my head

"No thanks" Sam said, taking his laptop out of his bag.

Beth smiled at the teenager again

"Thanks" she replied

The teenager sighed then walked over to the kitchen, carrying the dishes with him

"Poor thing" Beth sighed.

I nodded in agreement. Poor boy.

Beth and Dean started mumbling to each other.

The young teenager began making his way over to our table, I coughed slightly to let Dean and Beth know.

He placed our drinks and Beth and Dean's pie on the table, smiling slightly at Beth then walked away.

Sam typed away on his laptop, while Dean and Beth ate their pie, feeding it to one another every now and then.

"Ok so I think I may of found something...looks like a simple salt and burn...which after the last lot of hunts will be good" Sam said smiled, I smiled then looked at Sam's laptop screen

"It's a few more hours drive, and it's not too far from your dad's place maybe half a day's drive" I said looking up and smiling at Beth.

"So we'll be back in time for your dad's party" Dean smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46

I had Sam's laptop on my lap, Sam was driving, Dean and Beth were in the back. We were back on the road now.

I continued typing away on Sam's laptop trying to find as much as I could on the case we were doing.

"Seriously can't you wait till you're alone" I heard Sam say, I turned in my seat to see what Sam had seen. Beth was looking at Sam.

I nudged Sam gently

"Don't be so mean, they're in love" I said to him

It seemed that Dean and Beth continued in the backseat. I concentrated on the laptop.

"Alright then" I heard Dean say, I looked into the rear view mirror to see what was going on. Dean unwrapped his arms from Beth, folding his arms across his chest, sitting back in his seat.

"Hey you don't have to go that far" Beth said shocked. I smiled, as Dean moved back wrapping his arms around Beth. They kissed lightly, before Beth rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes drifting peacefully off to sleep.

Dean did the same after a short while. I stretched out gently, trying to get my legs to wake up again. I turned my attention back to the laptop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth's breathing picked up and it became very heavy.

I closed the laptop and turned in my seat, I began shaking Beth's arm. Beth's eyes shot open waking up.

"Hey are you Ok?" I asked taking my arm off her, looking at her worried.

Beth looked at Dean, he was still fast asleep, Beth touched his hand gently then looked back at me.

"Nightmare?" I asked concerned.

Beth nodded

"Glad I woke you up then, you really did not look good" I said

Beth looked back over at Dean again, she sighed lightly before moving and resting her head on Dean's chest.

"We have to get this over with, we have to get Astaroth, I'm fed up with the nightmares" Beth said sternly.

I reached back for her hand, I squeezed it gently before responding.

"We will Beth, I promise" I said sympathetically

She smiled weakly back at me before looking up at Dean.

"You might as well wake him up, I think this will be the best motel for us to stay at" Sam said as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

Sam and I got out of the car first, leaving Beth to wake Dean up. Sam rested against the car. I walked around to where Sam was, he pulled me into his arms, kissing me gently on the top of my head.

"Ok guys, we'll go get the rooms" Dean said as he got out of the car, pulling Beth with him, wrapping his arm around her waist.

I turned in Sam's arms as Beth and Dean walked off to the motel.

"I'm really worried about Beth" I said to him.

He pulled me closer to him, hugging me tightly.

"It's all going to be ok baby. We're going to beat Astaroth, I promise" He smiled

"But how can you be so sure stretch" I said looking into his eyes. He was totally calm, not a show of doubt on his face.

"We've faced worse, and we've always came out ok, if not a little bruised" Sam said staring back into my eyes.

"All that matters right now, is that we're together and alive" Sam smiled.

"And the rest we'll sort out as it comes" He said pressing his lips to mine.

"Love you stretch" I said as our lips parted.

"Love you too Carmen" He said kissing me again.

Dean and Beth headed back towards us.

"Ok, so we've got two rooms, one's on the ground floor, the other, the floor above...you guys can have the ground" Dean said tossing the key our way, Sam caught it as I turned out of his arms.

"Ok, well we kinda need to discuss the case, and we should start soon" Sam said. Dean pulled a face. Sam followed behind me as we walked to the trunk of the car.

Sam pulled his bag out of the trunk, I grabbed mine and we turned back towards Beth and Dean, Beth was trying to convince Dean about discussing the case. She was whispering in his ear, she pulled away, Dean stroked her chin and then pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to hers, his other hand moved down, he squeezed her bum. I looked up at Sam. He rolled his eyes lightly.

"Ummm...are we going to have to do the case alone" Sam said

Beth moved away from Dean and smiled at us innocently.

"Er...No we're coming...actually why don't you go drop off your bags to your room and come to ours" Beth said, then looked at the key.

"We're room 118" she smiled

Sam grabbed my bag from my hands, he then began walking towards our room, he tossed Dean his car keys, I caught up then we continued on.

We got to our room in a short amount of time, Sam dropped our bags beside the door, closing it after.

Dean and Beth were at the top of the stairs as we reached them, Beth over Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned to look at us, he smiled

"Thought you were at least going to give us a couple of minutes" Dean said as we got closer to them on the stairs.

Dean passed a bag to Sam, before grabbing the room key from Beth's hand and smacking her bum gently, before carrying Beth to their room. Sam and I followed behind.

Dean unlocked the door when we got there, then stepped in. Sam placed their bags on the floor beside the door, Dean swung Beth off his shoulder dropping her onto the bed. He then pulled her up from the bed, sitting down himself before pulling Beth onto his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Sam and I took a seat on the sofa, Sam pulled out his laptop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	47. Chapter 47

"So it all seems to happen on the same stretch of road, and only to men...so we may actually have a woman in white" Sam said, finally looking up from the laptop

"But we can still do a simple salt and burn if we can find out who it is?" I asked

Sam nodded

"Yeah, if we can find out who it is and where they're buried" Sam replied

"Well...get looking" Dean ordered

Sam just huffed in response then looked back at the laptop.

"Well find the will to resist a little longer" I heard Beth mumble

"He could take forever searching who this woman in white could be" Dean said after.

"Or I could get lucky and find that a girl went missing in the nearby town, rumour is she had a huge argument with her fiancé the night she left, and he was a suspect...till he was the first victim" Sam said

"Damn that was fast" Dean replied surprised

I smiled then pressed my lips to Sam's cheek

"That's my stretch" I replied

Beth laughed lightly.

"Thought you would be happy that he found it so quick" Beth smiled at Dean, he smiled back.

"Oh I am...just surprised it was quick" Dean smiled, kissing Beth's nose

"Only problem is that Hayley Winter's body was never found, but seeing as the bodies of the men and her fiancé are found in the same sort of area...I think she might be there...maybe her fiancé got rid of her and buried her in that area" Sam said looking really happy.

"So guess we need to search the area right?" Beth said, trying to stop Dean.

"Yeah, so shall we get going" I said, slapping my thighs and standing up, getting myself ready.

"Er...does she only attack at night?" Dean asked

Sam turned and looked at him.

"I guess" Sam replied

"Well wouldn't it be better if we rested a little while, maybe meet up in an hour when it'll start to get dark, then go" Dean said

Sam just rolled his eyes

"We get the hint Dean, you're about as subtle as a ton of bricks, ok we'll meet by the car in an hour" Sam said, closing his laptop and standing up.

He reached back for my hand, I took it and we walked over to the door

"Have fun" I laughed as I called back to them, I then pulled the door shut behind us.

Sam and I headed down to our room.

"Looks like we have an hour to waste" I smiled. Sam was now sat on the bed, his laptop back on his lap.

He didn't look up from it the whole time we were in our room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We drove up and down the road.

"I think we're gonna have to look deep in the bushes for any sign of disturbed ground" Dean finally said, as he pulled the Impala over along the stretch of road.

Beth looked around.

"I think we may have more luck on this side, I doubt anyone would move any of those huge boulders to bury a body, plus, it's in clear view of the road" I said looking in the same direction as Beth.

"Glad I'm not the only one thinking that" Beth said looking at me and smiling.

Beth climbed out of the car, walking round to the trunk, Dean followed after opening the trunk, it was open by the time Sam and I got there. He rummaged through it. He past me and Beth a flashlight, as well as Sam and himself, he then handed a shovel to Sam, grabbing one for himself too. He handed it to Beth while he continued rummaging through the trunk, he grabbed matches and lighter fluid and salt. He then grabbed his gun, tucking it into the back of his jeans, then passed Sam his.

"Hey, don't we girls get our guns" I asked smiling.

Dean looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry, sure you can" He said, he grabbed my glock 19 and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I smiled

Dean returned to the trunk, pulled out Beth's Sig Sauer P226, Beth just pressed herself to Dean, grabbing his gun and whispered in his ear.

Dean turned to her and pressed his lips to hers, placing her gun back in the trunk.

"Sounds good to me" He smiled

He stood up, then pushed the trunk shut. He turned to Beth and smiled, she kissed his cheek.

She whispered something to him again.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Come on, we need to start searching" Sam said, he took my hand then began to help me down the steep slope.

As we headed down the slope, I misplaced my footing and slipped down the rest of the slope, landing in the bushes flat on my butt. I began laughing.

"Whoops" I laughed, Beth and Dean reached us in the middle of my hysterics.

"Sam trying to get fresh?" Dean asked laughing

"Nope, slipped" I replied

Sam held out his to me, then pulled me up, but as his hands reached me, he moved his arm so it wrapped around my waist, my hands landed on his chest as I tried to balance myself.

He pressed his lips to mine softly, one short sweet kiss. I smiled at him as we pulled away.

"Or maybe he did push me so he could do that" I said to Dean.

Sam laughed then held my hand, I turned my flashlight on this time, having forgotten earlier. Sam turned to me and lightly whispered in my ear.

"Just making up for earlier" He smiled.

We began searching for any sign of disturbed ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 48

Sam had bent down to tie up his loose boot laces, I walked ahead by myself still looking, it had grown colder. Sam was a few metres ahead, I continued walking not really watching where I was going, I looked at Beth and smiled, again not paying attention to my surroundings, as I went to take another step forward I tripped. Beth and Dean began laughing at me. Sam walked over to me to see if I was ok.

I just laughed in response, I began to push myself of the ground, when I felt something under my hand.

"What the heck" I muttered lifting my hand, holding the object in my fingers.

"Er...I think Carmen tripped over our find" Sam smiled

Dean and Beth walked over to where we were, I looked closer at the object in my hand, it was a very thin silver chain, with a small crucifix charm dangling from the end of it. When Beth and Dean reached us, Beth bent down and looked at what I was holding.

She then ran her flashlight across the ground, it was definitely slightly disturbed, in the area I sat.

"Think you're right Sam" Beth smiled

"See Carmen, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't of found it" Dean laughed.

Sam reached over and helped me back to my feet, he then aswell as Dean began to dig the area, while Beth and I held the flashlights keeping it lit.

I felt a sudden breeze around Beth and I, Beth breathed out and you could see her breath in the air, Beth bent forwards leaning towards Dean.

She whispered something then pulled his gun free from the back of his jeans. Beth suddenly went still and she dropped the gun to the floor, she was flung backwards. Dean's jacket fell to the ground as she went, slamming straight into a nearby tree. I turned in the direction that Beth had been flung and saw the figure of a woman, I pulled my gun free and began to fire directly at Hayley.

Beth fell to the ground, grabbing her shoulder as she landed, she looked around to see what had happened. Beth smiled at me, nodded a thanks. Dean ran past me towards Beth and helped her up.

"Always the freaking shoulder" Beth laughed weakly as I ran towards her, Dean looked at her shocked, she stroked his cheek in reassurance. I pressed my hand to Beth's shoulder when I reached her.

I turned to Dean

"You need to dig" I told him, He looked at me for a moment then back at Beth, she nodded, he handed her his gun.

We walked slowly back over to Sam, following after Dean.

"We'll keep an eye out" I said, Dean ran further ahead and began helping Sam again. I stayed close to Beth.

The air grew cold again, Beth and I both stiffened, knowing we had to keep a look out.

As we got closer to Sam and Dean they were flung into the air, Sam came flying towards me and Beth knocking us both to the ground, Dean was flung into a tree, hitting his head as he reached it.

I pushed Sam, he climbed off. Beth held the gun up, she slowly got to her feet and began to slowly and carefully looked around the area.

Sam and I headed over to the hole and continued to dig as Beth slowly made her way over to Dean.

Sam and I dug as I fast as we could.

A shot was fired directly over me.

I looked up to see what it was.

I saw Beth and Dean, Dean had his hands around Beth's wrist pointing the gun in her hand towards me, but not directly aiming for me.

"Thanks" I called over to them the continued to help Sam.

We continued to dig, the air around Sam and I grew colder, we continued to dig. Suddenly Sam was flung into the air again.

"Sam!" I screamed dropping the shovel in my hands as I ran over to him.

Sam was sat against a tree, he was rubbing his head lightly.

"You ok stretch?" I asked concerned. He nodded once. I pressed my lips to his quickly, then handed him my gun.

I ran back over to Dean and help him to finished digging. Sam and Beth continued to keep watch.

Sam and Beth had walked back towards us carefully, Beth stood with her backs towards us, gun held out, waiting to fire. Sam stood beside her, facing the other way, same position.

"Gotcha" Dean said as we finally reached the corpse.

He climbed out of the hole, then helped me out. He reached into his pockets and poured the lighter fluid and salt over the bones. He chucked the empty containers to one side, reaching into his pockets again for the matches.

"Crap, where are they" He said, Beth turned to look at him.

"The matches, they're gone" He told her.

Beth looked around, looking back over at the tree Dean had flung into, she handed him the gun and ran over to it. Her feet suddenly lifting from the ground and she flew forwards. Dean fired towards Hayley, during her attention away from Beth long enough for Beth to find the matches. Sam, Dean and I were all flung into the air, Sam and I flying backwards, me landing ontop of Sam. Dean flying into a tree behind the hole.

Beth run towards Dean, calling him to see if he was ok. I rolled off of Sam and began to try and push myself off the ground, only to be pinned back against it, with Sam over me.

I looked over to Beth and Dean and saw Dean throw the matches into the hole, Hayley screamed as she began burning, vanishing completely.

I turned back to Sam.

"You can get off me now, I'm safe" I said pushing against Sam.

Sam pressed his lips to mine.

"Not yet you're not" Sam smiled against my lips.

"Sam this isn't the right time or place" I said as his lips moved to my neck.

"Sam, stop it" I said as he continued to hold me to the ground kissing my neck, he moved his lips back to mine.

"Oh I see how it is, I struggle for breath as I'm being strangled while you two make out" I heard Beth laughed.

I pushed against Sam again.

"See, now stop it" I laughed.

"I promise, he didn't start, till we saw Hayley frying" I said smiling, pushing against Sam again

Beth laughed at me, then snuggled into Dean's side, he still held her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	49. Chapter 49

Sam got up then helped me to my feet, we reached the bottom of the slope, Dean swept Beth's legs into his arms and carried her up the slope, Sam and I followed up behind.

Dean continued to carry Beth towards the car, not letting her down till he was at the trunk of the car. I opened the trunk and reached for the first aid kit, Beth sat on the edge of the Impala, Dean peeled Beth's top up to reveal the wound.

I carefully cleaned Beth's wound, applying a dressing to it, as Dean's fingers still entwined with Beth's.

Dean whispered to Beth.

"About what?" I heard her reply to whatever it was Dean had said, she looked up at him.

Dean replied back quietly.

Beth looked over at me, I looked at Beth, nodded understanding what she wanted. I lowered her top back over her shoulder.

"Well, that should be ok for now, come on stretch, let's go in the back seat" I said closing the first aid kit, putting in back in the trunk at the same time Sam returned the shovels, guns and flashlights into the trunk too.

Sam and I climbed into the back seat closing the doors quite quickly.

"What was all that earlier, stretch" I said looking at Sam, he moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Making up for me being on the laptop the whole time we were alone" He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

"How you feeling anyway?" Sam asked quickly looking over me.

"Nothing I can't handle" I smiled kissing his cheek

Beth and Dean got into the Impala a little while later. Beth leant against Dean's shoulder as he drove back to the motel.

His hand gently stroked Beth's thigh as he drove too. Sam turned my head to his kissing me gently.

"Love you" He smiled against them.

"You ok?" I heard Dean ask

"Mmm...fine, just in a little pain" Beth replied

"Well at least you're not passing out like the last time you hurt your shoulder" I added.

Beth laughed softly, moving closer into Dean's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean parked outside the motel, Beth climbed out the car and leant against the hood, we all got out at the same time after.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Beth asked looking at the diner on the other side of the road.

I smiled at Beth.

"Umm...yeah, I could eat a horse right now" I replied.

Dean joined Beth wrapping his arm over her shoulder, she winced slightly, he then moved his arm around her waist pulling her in to his side.

We headed over and into the diner, heading over to a booth at the back, we all took a seat, Beth snuggling into Dean's side, Sam wrapped his arm around my waist, stroking his fingers along my side.

"What can I get ya?" I blonde girl asked in the middle of chewing gum.

"Can we get two cheeseburgers and two cokes, thanks" I smiled at her.

"And for you two" She said looking at Beth and Dean

"Can we get a bacon burger and a chicken burger with fries, and two cokes too. Thanks" Dean said stroking Beth's side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We finished off our food, I rested against Sam pushing my plate away.

"You know what, I don't remember my shoulder stopping me from moving it around the last time I hurt it, but I guess last time I was pretty much out of it...what with nearly dying" Beth said

Dean seemed to go still, his face expressionless when Beth spoke.

"Too early?" Beth asked

Dean looked down at Beth and smiled

"A little yeah" Dean answered, Beth moved closer to Dean and stroked his chest, whispering to him, making him smile more.

He whispered his response then poked her shoulder, she flinched, then he whispered again. Beth just smiled back.

Dean kissed Beth's cheek stroking her arm, ending their conversation. I coughed slightly to get their attention. Beth looked up at me innocently.

"Might be best if we head off now, you need to rest" I said to Beth, she yawned slightly.

"Mmm...actually I am kinda tired" Beth replied stretching and winced as she moved her shoulder, Dean squeezed Beth side comforting her.

"Come on" He said standing up, holding his hand out for Beth, she took it and carefully stood up

Beth and Dean left the diner, as Sam and I went over to pay.

"Thanks" I smiled as Sam handed over the money, we left and joined Beth and Dean.

"Just be sure to take painkillers" I said kindly, then kissed Beth's cheek.

"And we'll see you two tomorrow" I then add as Sam and I headed to our room, Sam wrapped his arm around my waist as we went.

"So I guess I should finish making up to you" Sam said as he lifted me up and carried me over to the bed.

"Sounds good to me" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Sam pulled at my top, pressing his lips to my neck as he lifted it up, his lips left my neck for a brief second as my top brushed past it and over my head. His lips returned to my neck. I smiled and moaned lightly as his lips moved back to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	50. Chapter 50

I stretched against Sam, as I woke opening my eyes.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Definitely made up for when you were on the laptop" I smiled pressing my lips to his, stroking my fingers over his tattoo.

He smiled against my lips.

His phone began to buzz on the bedside table, Sam reached over and answered it.

"Hello" He said as he kissed the top of my head again.

"Sure Dean, sounds good to me, Have fun" He said hanging up and putting his phone back on the bedside table.

"Dean phoned and said that he's letting Beth rest, so we're having an easy day" Sam smiled kissing my head again.

"I like that idea" I said pressing my lips to Sam. He smiled and pressed his lips back to mine.

He rolled over so that he was now ontop of me, he pressed his lips to my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I breathed out heavily trying to regain my normal breathing pattern. Sam wrapped his arms around me again pulling me ontop of him, and as he did I hit my head on the headboard. I began laughing slightly.

"You ok?" Sam asked laughing too.

"Well that wasn't fun" I smiled laughing again, Sam pressed his lips to mine.

"Time to try our type of pain relief" He smiled pressing his lips to mine again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You hungry?" Sam asked.

"A little bit" I smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back in a bit, wait here" Sam said climbing out of the bed pulling on his clothes as he walked towards the door.

I pulled the bed sheet around me and waited for Sam to return.

Sam came back with two coffees and two pain au chocolat. I smiled as he came through the door, he joined me in the bed wrapping his arms around me handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks stretch" I smiled taking a small sip from my coffee.

"Mmmm that smells good" I said to Sam as he handed me a warm pain au chocolat.

I took a bite into it, the chocolate oozing out, running down my chin slightly. Sam caught it wiping it off, I licked it off his finger.

"Thanks stretch" I smiled.

We finished off our pain au chocolats in a short amount of time. I took another sip of my coffee then placed it on my bedside table, Sam put his there too. I wiped my chin again making sure it was clean, Sam kissed it gently.

"It's clean" He smiled moving his lips to mine

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to go have a shower, be back in a min" I smiled as I rolled out of bed.

I walked over to the bathroom turning the shower on, I stepped in and waited for the water to warm me up.

Sam appeared in the bathroom a few moments later.

"Dean called, we're meeting them at the diner in 20 minutes" Sam smiled in the door way.

"You want to join me then, and save time" I smiled as I peered out from behind the curtain.

Sam closed the door behind him as he stepped in further, I pulled the curtain back and he stepped in and I moved the curtain back. Sam pulled me into his arms pressing his lips to mine, I stroked my hands over his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself, Sam did the same then wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Is it me, or does every shower seem to get better" He smiled against my neck kissing me again.

"I agree" I smiled turning in Sam's arms, but tripping at the same time so Sam and I both fell to the floor.

Sam laughed.

"As well, doesn't this seem to happen a lot too" He laughed

I pressed my lips to his.

"That's what happens when you're clumsy like me, but it's more fun when you're with someone" I laughed getting up pulling Sam up with me.

"It's definitely fun" Sam said kissing my lips.

"Come on then, let's get dressed" I smiled stepping away from Sam.

I grabbed my bag and began rummaging through it. I pulled out a pair of jeans and an off the shoulder top. I pulled on my underwear under my towel before slipping it off, I pulled on my jeans then turned to Sam, he was stood in his jeans staring at my bum.

"You alright?" I asked looking at him.

"Just admiring you" He smiled pulling his top on, I walked over to him and pressed my lips to his.

"Me too" I said stroking my hands under his top.

I walked back over to my bag and pulled on my top. I pulled on my pumps and turned back to Sam, he was sat on the bed pulling his boots on. Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips to mine.

"Should we get going?" He asked.

"In a minute" I said pressing my lips to his again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	51. Chapter 51

Sam and I sat in a booth at the back of the diner, I swung my legs over his, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side, I rested my hand on his chest.

"Love you stretch" I smiled

"Love you too" He smiled pressing his lips to mine

"If Beth and Dean don't turn up soon, we can go back and see what my clumsiness will do" I laughed, Sam joined in squeezing my side.

Dean and Beth turned up then slipping into the opposite side, Dean hanging his arm loosely around Beth being careful of her wound.

"So...you two been enjoying a morning alone" Beth asked.

Sam and I both laughed.

"Sure have" I replied, Sam pulled me into his side pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Guess we going to have to rain check your clumsiness" Sam whispered in my ear, I laughed even more.

"Well...sorry to burst your bubble, but we might have to hit the road tonight, make the rest of the journey to Beth's home town" Dean said

I looked at Beth, suddenly remembering.

"Oh crap, it's his party tomorrow night isn't it? And we still haven't anything to wear" I said

"It's ok, as soon as we arrive, I know the perfect place to go" Beth replied

"I think it might be best if we hit the road this afternoon, so we arrive tonight" Dean said, Sam and I nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure you guys still want to go, I can go alone" Beth said

Dean looked at Beth

"We've been through this" Dean said smiling

"I know" Beth replied

"I just don't want you lot to feel like you have to go" Beth said picking up a menu and began looking over it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We all pushed our plates away, Beth snuggled back into Dean, linking her fingers with his that hung over her shoulder, he kissed the top of her head, I looked at them and smiled.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to your dads?" I said

"Ermm..." Beth said looking at Dean

"Maybe 4-5 hours?" Beth asked

Dean nodded, Beth looked back at me and smiled

"So...shall we go pack and meet by the car in say...er...half an hour?" I said

Beth looked up at Dean, he stared back, nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, half hour seems good to me" Dean said, he then gently pressed his lips to Beth's.

We got up and walked over to the counter to pay, Dean handed over the money then headed back to the motel.

"See you guys soon" I smiled as Sam and I headed to our room.

I headed over to my bag as I got into the room, I carried it with me as I went into the bathroom, packing up what I had left in there.

I heard Sam talking in the other room, I walked out and saw Cas standing there.

"Carmen" Cas said nodding at me.

"Cas" I smiled

"How did you get in?" I asked noticing the door was still closed and Sam hadn't moved from sitting on the bed. His bag packed by his foot.

"Don't let me interrupt you" I said walking over to Sam, he pulled me onto his lap and Cas continued.

"As I was saying to Sam, I think Beth's dreams may help you out with getting Astaroth, I've been thinking about it for a long time. I think that you should actually go into the alley, make Beth's nightmare happen. But use it in a way that ends with a better result." Cas said

"Wait what?" I asked

"But it's just a nightmare" I said confused.

"It may not be" Cas said in his monotone

"What do you mean Cas?" Sam asked

"Well I think that the nightmares Beth is having may actually be visions. But you have to get Beth to agree with it, you must tell her" Cas said then vanished.

"I guess then we'll have to come up with some sort of plan then" I said looking at Sam.

"Come on, let's head down to the car. We'll talk about this there" Sam said as he stood up lifting me with him. He held out his hand, grabbing the bags with his other and we walked down to the car together.

Sam and I leant against the car, Sam had dropped our bags by our feet.

"I guess we could use Beth's nightmare or vision, to our advantage. Change it somehow. Maybe you and I hide somewhere and come out fighting, so it changes the outcome, stop Dean from dying" I said reaching over and stroking his cheek as Sam's face turned sad.

"Sorry Stretch" I said, I gently pressed my lips to his.

He smiled gently.

"I know" Sam smiled.

Sam and I were on our sides rested against the car, Sam cupped my face with his hand, he stared into my eyes. I stroked his hand that rested on my cheek, staring back into his eyes.

I didn't see Beth and Dean coming, I heard the trunk of the car open which made me jump slightly.

"Oh crap, you made me jump" I said looking at Beth and Dean

Beth laughed slightly

"I'm gonna go drop off our key, want me to take yours?" Beth asked

Sam looked at me, I nodded.

"No it's ok, I'll come with" Sam replied.

Beth smiled at Sam then kissed Dean's cheek

"Be back soon" Dean said

"Will be" Beth replied then Sam and her walked back to the motel side by side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	52. Chapter 52

We were sat in the car, Sam and I in the back, Beth and Dean in the front, Dean driving. We pulled out of the parking lot and continued down the road.

"You ok babe?" I heard Dean ask

Beth looked at Dean then at Sam, she looked back at Dean and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry" She mumbled, she then lent forward and kissed Dean's cheek, he looked back at her still worried.

"What for?" Dean asked. Beth breathed in deeply before answering

"I'm not keeping secrets from him Sammy" Beth said

Dean looked at Beth, slowed the car down and pulled over to the side, turning the engine and the music off, he rotated in his seat and looked at Beth.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, still worried with a slight tone of serious.

Beth reached over and stroked his cheek

"You know those nightmares I've been having?" Beth asked

Dean nodded, looking even more worried if that was possible

"Beth!" Sam warned

Beth turned to him and shook her head

"Sammy, I'm not lying to him, I love him. Would you be able to keep this from Carmen?" Beth asked

Sam looked at me, then down at his lap and shook his head

Beth looked back at Dean

"Sammy's been talking to Castiel, who thinks maybe it's been a vision, more than a dream" Beth said

Dean looked at Sam to confirm it, Sam just nodded

"Which means of course, that by going home, I'm only placing you in danger, but at the same time, Sam says, that if we don't the nightmare will still continue, only the where it happens will change" Beth said trying hold in tears, she looked at me, I smiled then nodded knowing she wanted to be alone with Dean to do this.

"Come on Stretch, why don't we stretch our legs a little" I said, opening the door and stepping out the car, I pulled Sam out with me. I shut the door as soon as Sam was out of the car.

"Beth's right you know" Sam said

"About what?" I asked stroking Sam's cheek

"About how I wouldn't be able to keep secrets from you" Sam said holding my hand on his cheek.

"I'm actually really worried about Dean, and this Astaroth thing. I've lost Dean too many times now. I don't think I can again" Sam said looking into my eyes. I smiled gently and pressed my lips to his.

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure that that doesn't happen" I said moving my lips away for a brief second, pressing them back to his again.

"I promise, I'll always be around. I'll never leave you Stretch. You hear me. Never" I said looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam and I climbed back into the car then.

"Look Beth, I'm sorry I told you to keep it from Dean, you're right, we shouldn't keep anything from each other, and now we know we have the advantage, we prepare to attack back...together" Sam said

Beth turned and knelt on the seat and reached for Sam, kissing his cheek

"Then let's get a move on and make preparations" I added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rise and shine Sammy, grubs up" I heard Dean say. My eyes flickered open, I watched Dean and Beth climb out the car, I turned to Sam he moved slightly in his seat waking up.

"Wakey wakey Stretch" I smiled pressing my lips to his.

Sam smiled against my lips then we both climbed out the car.

"Hey Sammy, do you think you would mind driving the rest of the way after lunch?" Beth asked

Sam looked at Dean then nodded.

"Sure" He replied

"Come on, let's get lunch" Beth smiled, tapping Dean's chest.

We walked into the diner, taking a seat in a booth in the corner, next to a large window, it looked over the parking lot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, what can I get you guys?" A young red haired girl asked, smiling

"Ermmmm...can I have a ham salad sandwich and a coke please" I replied

"Can you make that 2" Sam smiled

She nodded writing it down.

"What do you want baby?" Dean asked Beth

"Err...I think I'll have the chicken salad wrap thanks" Beth said to Dean and the waitress.

The waitress wrote it down

"That comes with corn chips" the waitress smiled

"That's fine thanks" Beth replied

"And how about you" The waitress asked Dean

"I'll have the same thanks" He smiled

"And to drink?" She asked

"2 cokes" Dean replied

She wrote it all down then walked away.

"Ok, so guys I was thinking, so we've got plenty of time to prepare for..." Beth started but wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Well...anyway, I thought, maybe I could ring Marion, she owns the formal wear shop, and arrange for us to see her tonight when we arrive, she might be ok with staying open a little late for us...so tomorrow is left to plan for...well you know, before we go to my father's party" Beth said.

Dean wrapped his arms around her shoulder and held her tight.

"Sounds like a plan" Dean smiled

"Yeah, just as long as I phone her before she closes at 4.30" Beth said

Beth rested her head on Dean's shoulder, then reached for his hand that was rested on her shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	53. Chapter 53

I pushed my plate away, Sam pulled me into his side wrapping his arm around me, Dean sat back after he finished his lunch, Beth fed him another corn chip, kissing him once his finished it, he smiled then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her again. I smiled at what I saw. I snuggled into Sam's chest.

"Should we go pay then stretch?" I asked looking up at him he smiled and then slid out of the booth pulling me along with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I sat in the front, Beth and Dean sat in the back, they were cuddling and sitting close together. They both drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dean woke up before Beth did.

"Hey, Beth, baby, time to wake up" Dean said waking Beth up, it was getting close to 4.30 and Beth needed to phone Marion.

Beth opened her eyes and smiled as she looked into Dean's eyes.

"Time to make that phone call" Dean smiled at Beth. Beth looked at Dean's watch.

"Mm...your right" Beth replied

Beth reached for her pocket and pulled out her mobile. She dialled the number and sat silently as she waited for Marion to answer.

"Marion, It's Beth" Beth said after she received an answer

More silence as a reply was given

"I'm fantastic, look, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour, I'm coming back to town, for my dad's birthday party, and well, I'm still on the road, and have plans tomorrow, I was wondering if I could possibly be a pain and ask you stay around, we'll be maybe 45 minutes, is that ok?"Beth asked

"Yeah, 4 of us to be precise" Beth said as she was asked a question.

"That's probably how she's describe him, anyway, I better go, thanks Marion, I'll see you soon" Beth laughed slightly then hung up.

"All sorted, if we head straight there as soon as we hit the town, she'll be there waiting for us" Beth said smiling at Dean but talking to us all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Er...guys where am I going from here?" Sam asked

"Oh...take the next right, then the third left and we're there" Beth said as she turned her head back from looking out the window, looking back at Dean.

Sam followed Beth's instructions, turning when he needed to.

"Hey guys, we're here" Sam said as he pulled up infront of the store turning the engine off.

Beth looked at Sam, then back at Dean

We got out of the car, and walked up to the building, I joined Beth and linked my arm through hers.

"You know, I've never had to wear an evening dress before, I have no idea what will suit me and what to go for" I whispered to Beth

"Well...that's ok, you have me and Marion to help you" Beth reassured me.

When we arrived at the door, Beth knocked lightly on the glass, Dean and Sam followed behind us.

Marion came to the door, she unlocked it quickly then grabbed Beth, pulling her in for a hug

"Beth, I can't believe it's actually you, look at you, your well...glowing" Marion said, Beth smiled then hugged Marion back

"Marion, thanks for doing this, erm...you must remember Carmen, you would of seen her around my father's place whenever you would of done dress fittings with Glyn" Beth said nodding towards me.

Marion smiled at me, I held out my hand, Marion held it in both of hers.

"Carmen, it's great to see you again" She smiled at me she let go of my hand and went over and stood beside Sam.

"And this is Sam, and Dean" Beth said to Marion, she looked at Sam first and smiled, then she looked at Dean and her smile grew as she saw the connection between Beth and Dean.

"So you must be the man who has led Beth astray, turned her into the rebellious thing that ran away from home" Marion said

"Well according to Glyn, that is" Marion smiled

Dean laughed and pulled Beth into his chest.

"Well if I remember correctly there wasn't much left to turn rebellious, she was pretty much heading that way before I met her" He smiled.

"So, I take it you two need Tux's" Marion said, looking at Dean, then at Sam. They both nodded back.

"Good, well here's the plan" Marion said turning back and walking us into the shop, she lead us to a man, who was sitting on one of the couches, looking through books.

"This is Lee, he'll take you boys upstairs to the men's wear to find just the right Tux, while I these two lovely ladies down here with me to find the right gown, then when we have what you guys are looking for, you lot can go off to wherever you're staying and I'll take them to your father's in the morning" Marion smiled then looked at Beth

Beth looked back confused

"Oh, did I forget, I phoned your dad, to tell him that I would be dropping Glyn's choices of dresses round tomorrow morning, also told him I was looking forward to seeing you, he was surprised, but I told him you 4 were getting kitted and booted for the party. He's offered to pay for everything, and also has told me that you 4 can change there tomorrow, in that way, the boys won't see how stunning you look before they need to" Marion said

Beth looked at us all, then looked back at Marion

"Wait...Pay for everything?" Beth asked

"Yep, everything, including shoes, and accessories then he wants the four of you to get ready there" Marion said

I looked at Beth in an open mouthed expression, completely shocked.

"Right you boys, off you go" Marion said smiling

Sam kissed my cheek, Dean turned Beth round to face him.

"Whatever she's wearing, she'll look stunning" Dean said to Marion.

Sam and Dean followed behind Lee after Dean and Beth said their small goodbyes. The guys headed upstairs after Lee.

Marion led Beth and me over to the dresses. I was handed a silver dress, the bodice was tight and pleated, it was decorated with beadwork, the skirt swept to the ground in one movement. I was also handed three more, there was a purple v halter necked dress with a slit in the skirt, which came to the knee, the back was quite low. The next was red, quite tightly fitted and boned at the chest, with a little bit of detail. The last was a blue one, it was quite similar to the purple one, but had less of a slit and it had small cap sleeves rather than a halter neck.

I tried the purple one on first, showing Marion while Beth changed into hers.

"I do like this dress" I smiled as I turned slowly in it, Marion wasn't that keen.

I turned around and walked back into the changing room trying on the next dress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	54. Chapter 54

"Come on Beth, let's have a look" Marion said, I looked at myself in the mirror while waited for Beth's response or the movement of a curtain.

"I'm not sure it's the right one" Beth said, I could hear her moving around.

"How about you Carmen" Beth said calling into my changing room.

"Ermm..." I said as I pulled back the curtain, Beth was out of her changing room when I came out.

Beth gasped as I appeared from behind the curtain.

"Carmen, you...you look beautiful" Beth smiled

I was wearing the silver dress, the first one I was given.

"Like I said, I'm no expect...but I have to say, I really like this dress, I know I said that about the first 3, but...I really like this one" I smiled widely

Beth laughed at me and then motioned for me to turn around, I followed and turned around.

"Well, Carmen, I think we've found your dress" Beth smiled

I looked at Beth and nodded.

"Think you're right" I said looking at myself again in the mirror. I really liked this dress.

"But now I've got to think what to do with my hair, and what about shoes and accessories" I said in a rush.

"Carmen, breathe, we'll look at shoes here, and accessories, plus, all the things I have in my room back at my dad's, and the hair...well after the years of black tie parties, I'm pretty handy with hair now, so I'll do it for you, I have the perfect style in mind" Beth said reassuring me.

"Ok, well I'm going to take it off, and help you continue to look for yours" I said

Beth smiled at me, then looked down at the dress she was wearing.

"Yeah, no offence Marion, but this one is just not right" Beth smiled, Beth walked back to the dressing room at the same time I was in mine. I carefully took the dress off and re-hung it. Pulling my jeans and off the shoulder top back on.

Beth came out moments later in a deep burgundy empire line dress, it had a deep v-neck at the front, it clung to every curve of her body just right, before flowing to the floor, the dress also had a deep v-neck at the back. Beth looked stunning in it.

"Beth...you look...amazing" I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I sat on the sofa, we both had a glass of water each. Lee came down the stairs then.

"Are you ready now, we've been waiting a while, but we just heard giggling, so I want to be sure no dresses are in view" He smiled

Beth looked at me then back at Lee

"Yep, all ready, all dresses chosen and hidden away" Beth smiled

Lee smiled and turned around

"Coast is clear" He called back up the stairs. He took the last few steps down the stairs and stood to one side. Dean and Sam came down after him, both were smiling as they came over to join us. Dean sat down beside Beth, wrapping his arm over her shoulder, Beth snuggled into his side. Sam came over and sat on the arm of the chair beside me, he wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"So, I guess we should let you finally go home, and we should get some food" Beth said, looking over at Marion.

Beth then stood up and walked over to Marion

"Thank you so much, honestly, you're a life saver" Beth said, hugging Marion tightly, Marion laughed and hugged Beth back.

"I guess I'll see you lot tomorrow at some point, just before the party" Marion said, Beth stepped back, straight into Dean's waiting arms, he wrapped them around her waist.

"Guess you probably will" Beth smiled

"I'll talk to you soon then" Beth said.

Marion then said goodbye to Dean and Sam, she came over and hugged me and said goodbye, we then left the small store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So does anyone want anything to eat yet?" Dean asked slightly turning in his seat as he asked everyone.

"Still kinda full from the sandwich we had not that long ago" I said

"Yeah, same" Beth added

"Why don't we head to the motel, drop of our stuff, and maybe in a couple hours meet up for a drink" Beth said

"And a bite for those who are hungry" Beth added looking at Dean and smiling

"Yeah, I've got a few thing I want to look up, so going back to the motel sounds like a good idea" Sam said

"You know, just get a head start on planning" Sam added

Beth looked at Sam and smiled in thanks. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, then turned the engine off, leaning over and kissing Beth's neck.

"Ready to get a room?" Dean said against her neck, Beth turned in her seat and stroked Dean's chin. Beth whispered her answer back.

"Been wanting to go to a room with you ever since we left the last motel" Beth added

Dean smiled and kissed my neck again.

"We really didn't need to hear that" I laughed

Beth turned her head and smiled at me

"Sorry" Beth said, as Dean continued to pressed his lips to her neck.

"Do you know what, I think it might be best if we leave the car, before he continues any further" Sam said

Beth stroked Dean's cheek and lifted his chin, kissing him softly

"We're grossing them out" Beth said

"So" Dean replied


	55. Chapter 55

Dean tried to move his head back to Beth's neck, but Beth lent back and smiled at him.

"Let's get a room" Beth told him

He smiled at Beth and she lent in closer.

"We do have a couple of hours" Beth whispered, but not as quietly as she thought.

I coughed lightly, Beth turned her head to look at me, I rolled my eyes but I smiled while I did it. I grabbed Sam's arm and opened the door, climbing out and pulled Sam with me.

"We'll get two rooms, be back in a bit" I called, closing the door behind us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I walked back to the car after getting to rooms, Sam had his arm over my shoulder, I noticed Dean and Beth were out of the car.

"Looks like they made it out alive" I laughed, Sam smiled

"Oh hey, you actually managed to get out of the car" I smiled, looking at Beth and Dean when we reached them

Dean just tightened his arm around Beth.

"So where's our room key?" Dean asked smiling at Beth, before looking at me. I laughed then handed him the key to their room. Dean grabbed their bags then Beth's hand and they both walked off to their room.

"See you guys in a couple of hours" Beth said over her shoulder smiling

Sam and I headed over to our room, we had grabbed our bags before and dropped them beside the door, Sam pulled out his laptop and went over to sit on the sofa, he flipped it open and began typing away.

"You want me to do anything?" I asked Sam

"Umm...could you take a look through these books for me" Sam said pointing at a pile of books near the top of his bag.

"Sure" I smiled pulling the books out, I walked over to the bed and took a seat, getting comfortable, it was going to be a long couple of hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I began walking as I read, my legs had fallen asleep from the way I had been sitting.

"You found much?" I asked Sam

"I've found some, not much" Sam said shutting his laptop with a huff.

"Don't give up Sam, you're doing great" I said walking over and sitting beside him.

"What about you?" Sam asked

"Nada" I replied.

"Come on Stretch" I said re-opening his laptop.

"You're right" Sam said and began typing again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's phone went off in his pocket, he answered it after he had retrieved it from his pocket.

"Hello" Sam said

"Oh hey, Yeah Sammy, you guys up for getting a drink?" I heard Dean said on the other end

"Sure, could do with a bit of a break really" Sam said

"Yeah, well, we'll meet by the car in 20 minutes, sound ok?" I heard Dean ask

"See you then" Sam said hanging up the same time Dean did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I headed over to the bar, I took a seat on a stool around a table, Beth came and sat beside me.

"You know, I'm actually really looking forward to tomorrow night, seeing the guys in their tux's and us in those dresses" I said leaning forwards slightly

Beth smiled

"Glad you think so" She said

"Sam and I do have one request though, don't go searching for Astaroth tonight, just stay in your motel room" I said

"Not a problem" Dean said coming from behind us. He placed two bottles of beer on the table and a large basket of fries.

Beth laughed, Dean wrapped his arm around Beth's waist kissing her neck.

"Yeah, well we don't need to know what you'll be doing, just don't go anywhere near the alley, and no sneaking out for midnight snacks Dean, you cannot leave the motel room at all tonight, so you might wanna stock up for the night on the way back" Sam said as he came over placing another two beers on the table

Dean smiled

"Hear that, you gotta keep me busy, so I don't want to leave to get snacks" he smiled

Beth pulled Dean close, kissing him and whispering her answer.

I looked at Sam, grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling him towards me and pressing my lips to his.

"We unfortunately will probably be doing research" I said looking a bit glum

"Actually I think I might be a bit researched out" Sam said, looking sad. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked

"Yea, I've tried to find more information about Astaroth, but can't find more than we already have, you know the whole, prince of Hell, is depicted to have dragon wings, holding a snake...and so on. I guess we get him like any powerful demon we've kicked the ass of" Sam said

"So you really won't be doing any studying tonight?" I asked

Sam looked at me, the glum expression on his face still there, he looked at my smile, and he smiled in return.

"No studying tonight" He smiled at me

I stroked my hand up his chest

"So it's just the two of us, no laptop glued to your lap?" I asked

Beth looked at Dean and laughed

"Looks like we aren't the only ones not leaving the room tonight" Beth laughed

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	56. Chapter 56

Beth and Dean sat close together whispering to each other.

"Guess we can have that rain check" Sam mumbled into my ear. I smiled turning my head to his pressing my lips to his.

I moved my fingers to his chest, stroking them up and down. I moved my lips to his ear.

"And if my clumsiness doesn't get in the way, you'll be in for some fun" I smiled against his ear, whispering.

"Guys you ready to go?" Beth asked interrupting us.

I smiled and hopped down off of the stool, I grabbed a handful of Sam's shirt.

"Come on stretch" I smiled pulling him from his seat.

Sam wrapped his arms around me, he kissed my forehead.

Beth and Dean headed out of the bar first, walking towards the car, arms wrapped around each other, Sam and I followed behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got to the motel, Beth slipped out of the car and stood beside it, leaning against the door. Sam and I climbed out of the car, Sam scooped me up into his arms, my legs dangling from his arms, I rested my head on his chest.

"You two better go straight to your room" I ordered looking at Beth and Dean

"Oh don't worry, I plan to head straight there" Dean smiled, tapping Beth's bum and kissing her neck.

I laughed

"Good, we'll see you two in the morning" I replied

"Yeah and don't disturb us unless it's a matter of life and death" Sam smiled at me

I noticed Beth's face drop. I hit Sam's chest.

"Sam, not a great choice of words" I said, trying to keep my voice down

Sam looked at Beth and smiled gently.

"Sorry" He said

Dean kissed Beth's forehead

"It's ok babe" Dean mumbled into Beth's hair.

She turned her head and smiled at Dean

"It's ok, go on you guys, go have fun" Beth smiled over at Sam and I, she wrapped her arm around Dean, and held him close to her.

"We'll see you in the morning" Dean smiled at Sam and I.

I looked up a Sam

"Come on you, before you put your foot in your mouth again" I smiled, hitting his chest more lightly this time

Sam smiled at me, then turned back to Beth and Dean, he mouthed 'sorry' to Beth again then carried me towards our room

Sam rummaged into his pocket pulling out the room key, he couldn't get the door open as fast as he wanted, as soon as we were inside he closed the door with the back of his foot, throwing the keys onto his bag, we were across the room in no time, Sam dropped me gently onto the bed, kicking off his shoes then joining me in bed, climbing ontop of me, I kicked away my shoes, and pulled Sam to me, wrapping my arm around his neck, I pressed my lips to his.

Sam kissed me back with more passion then he had kissed me before

"You've been holding out on me Sam Winchester" I said as our lips parted.

Sam smiled then pressed his to mine again with the same amount of passion and intensity as before.

"Yep, definitely been holding out on me" I said looking at him

"Not by much" He smiled

"Well then Sam Winchester, I think it's time you give me your best" I said pulling Sam back to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, I think you definitely made your point, Stretch" I said

Sam smiled then pressed his lips to mine.

"Well it's a good thing your clumsiness didn't take a part in it" Sam smiled.

"Well I wouldn't say it completely didn't take a part in it" I said to Sam rubbing my arm.

"Damn bedside table" I moaned under my breath, Sam laughed and pressed his lips back to mine.

I smiled against his lips.

"Looks like we still have some time to waste" Sam said as he moved his lips to my neck.

"Seems that way" I said before moaning lightly as Sam trailed his lips along my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around myself, I quickly dried myself off and pulled on some clean underwear. I walked out of the bathroom pulling my jeans on as I did.

"You want to get some breakfast?" I asked Sam as I walked over to him, my top in my hands.

Sam wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I could eat" He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

"Good" I said moving back to pull my top on.

Sam pulled on his boots as I pulled on my trainers.

"You ready stretch?" I asked turning back to him. He walked up to me wrapping his arms around me and we walked out of the motel, down to the diner across the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	57. Chapter 57

"What can I get you two?" A blonde male asked as we sat down.

"Umm...Can I get the French toast please, and a glass of orange juice. Thanks" I smiled

"Make that two" Sam said handing over the menu

"Be back in a moment" He said then walked away.

I snuggled into Sam's side, he stroked my back gently then wrapped his arm around me.

Our drinks arrived first, I took a small sip from my drink and then rested back against Sam's chest. He stroked my side again.

"So do I get any clues on what type of dress you've got" Sam said kissing my forehead

"It's a surprise, so you'll have to wait" I smiled turning my head and pressing my lips to his.

"Sorry" I heard someone say, it was the Blonde waiter bringing our food over.

I smiled at him and he placed our food on the table, then walked away.

"Smells good" I said leaning forward and tucking into my food. Sam laughed lightly then tucked into his own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed my plate away and finished off the rest of my drink.

"Can I get you anything else?" The blonde waiter asked as he came to collect our plates.

"Just the bill, thanks" Sam said as he pushed his plate away.

He walked away with our empty plates and glasses.

We paid for our food then walked hand in hand back to the motel.

"So what do you want to do Stretch?" I asked as I closed our room door behind me.

"Wonder how Beth and Dean are?" I thought out loud.

"I'm sure they're fine, and to answer your other question" Sam said walking over to me and pressed his lips to mine, he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around him, my hands on his chest.

He carried me over to the bed, dropping me onto it gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam.

"What time is it?" I asked, Sam pulled me into chest.

"A little before 11" Sam said pressing his lips to mine.

"Do you want to call Dean and Beth see if they want to get some lunch?" I asked Sam.

"Not just yet" Sam smiled pressing his lips to mine again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat with his ear against his phone waiting for Dean to pick up, I pulled my jeans back on, walking round the motel trying to find my top. Sam pointed me over to the sofa. I picked my top up and pulled it back on.

"Hey Dean" Sam said as Dean answered

"Hey Sammy, what's up" I heard Dean say, I walked back over to Sam, he pulled me onto his lap.

"You guys ready to meet anytime soon?" Sam asked.

"Er...nope, we're still in bed, what's the time?" Dean asked back, Sam looked down at my watch

"11.25, thought you would be up, had breakfast and ready for lunch" Sam said

"Er...can you give us half an hour, we'll get showered and dressed" Dean replied

"We'll meet you in the diner across the road in half an hour then" Sam said

"Thanks Sammy" Dean replied then they both hung up.

"Come on then Stretch, you need to get dressed" I said Sam was sat in his boxers on the edge of the bed.

He pressed his lips to my neck.

I unwrapped Sam's arms then stood up, running my hands through Sam's hair. I pressed my lips to his then stepped back.

"Now get dressed" I said moving out the way as Sam came to wrap his arms around me.

"No, get dressed" I said trying to dodge Sam, he caught me when I wasn't look, he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up from the ground, he pressed his lips to mine, spinning me around as he did.

"Sam put me down" I said tapping his shoulders

He pressed his lips to mine then gently lowered me back to my feet, he didn't let me go until he was sure I was steady on my feet.

Sam picked up his clothes and pulled them back on.

"So you hungry then?" Sam asked me as he walked back over to me.

"Starving" I smiled. I pulled my shoes on, Sam had his boots on already, he lifted me up and carried me out of the motel, carrying me all the way to the diner. He put me down outside.

"I could of walked" I said

"Thought you said you were starving" Sam laughed then pressed his lips to mine.

Sam and I headed into the diner, sitting back where we had sat this morning for breakfast.

"Back again" The male blonde waiter asked as he came over to us.

"Hi, can I get a glass of orange juice please" I smiled

"Sure, do you want anything else?" He asked

"Not yet, we're waiting for our friends to arrive before we order our lunch thanks" Sam said.

He walked away and brought back my drink a few minutes later.

"What's taking them two so long?" I moaned feeling my stomach grumble

"They'll be here soon" Sam said kissing my neck.

"But while they're not, I can do this" Sam said kissing my neck again.

"And this" He smiled pressing his lips to mine passionately.

Sam then touched his forehead to mine, looking into my eyes.

"Love you baby" He smiled.

"Love you too stretch" I smiled


	58. Chapter 58

"Hey guys" Dean said, sitting in the opposite side to us.

"Bout time" I smiled sitting up straight, I grabbed my drink and took a quick sip.

"We didn't order anything yet" I told them, as Beth sat down too

"Oh ok, yeah sorry we're late" Beth smiled

Dean kissed Beth's cheek

"My fault" Dean confessed

I laughed gently

"So you two have fun last night?" Dean asked

I stopped laughing and looked up at Sam

"Sure did" I replied

"You?" I asked then

"Yep, however Beth had another nightmare last night" Dean said kissing Beth's forehead

"I thought they stopped" I whispered to Beth.

"Nope, but this wasn't like the others" Beth replied leaning in slightly

"For a start, Dean wasn't dead in the alley way, he just wouldn't wake up, plus, whoever it was pulling me away from his unconscious body, I wasn't fighting them, I was comforted by them" Beth told me

"Wait, so we've changed what happens?" Sam asked

"If that's what happens, then I guess" Beth replied

"That's a good thing right?" Dean asked

"I think so, I guess it means we're on the right track, means we have a shot at this, that all the research wasn't for nothing" Sam said

I nudged Sam gently in the ribs.

"Not that you ever doubted it of course" I said to Sam, looking at Beth

"Right! Never doubted it for a second" Sam answered quickly

Beth smiled

"It's ok guys, I know you did, otherwise you wouldn't of worked as hard as you did to make sure we were prepared" Beth said sitting back

Dean kissed Beth's head then mumbled "I never doubted"

I smiled at Dean, then looked up at Sam

"I never doubted either" I added

I reached across the table and touched Beth's hand

"Now, who says we forget about it till later, after the party?" I asked

"Sounds great" Dean replied

Beth rested her head against Dean's shoulder

"You hear that, no more thinking about it" He told Beth

"Ok" Beth replied lifting her head and kissing Dean lightly on the lips

"Can I get you something to eat?" A young female waitress asked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pushed back my plate and rested against Sam's side.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sam asked

"I know we were originally going to research, but I think I'm researched out, and I really don't think there's anything else to look up, so what's the new plan?" Sam continued.

"There isn't one yet" Dean replied

Beth's phone went off, she lifted slightly and pulled her phone out her pocket.

"It's home" Beth said looking at the screen

"Hello?" Beth answered

"Er...yeah, they are, I did tell dad we were coming" Beth replied

Must be Glynda on the phone.

Dean thought the same 'Glyn?' He mouthed to Beth, she nodded. Dean just rolled his eyes, the same feeling I was having.

Beth laughed at Glynda's answer

"Glyn...it's not even 1pm yet, and your already getting ready?" Beth asked

"Well I guess we'll be there to get changed around 6ish" Beth said

It was silent for a moment when Glyn answered.

"An hour will be plenty of time Glyn" Beth answered

Beth listened to Glyn's answer then hung up, putting her phone on the table, she then looked at Dean. He smiled at her.

"What did she want?" Dean asked

Beth laughed

"She wanted to know when we were coming over to get ready, didn't want us to disrupt her as she's already behind schedule" Beth replied

"Behind schedule?" Sam asked

"Yep, she's already started getting ready, but then again, this is Glyn we're talking about" Beth replied

"Yeah, she has to wait for the poly-filler to set before applying the make-up" I joked

Beth laughed again

"I still can't believe she is taking over 6 hours to get ready though" Beth said

"So what did she make of you saying we'll be there an hour before?" I asked

"She thought we would look tatty and unkept" Beth smiled

I laughed

"Anyway, what are we going to do till 6? I asked then

"I can think of a few things" Dean said kissing Beth's neck, Beth smiled at him

"You have got to be kidding, you've spent all morning in bed" Sam said

"Doesn't have to be in bed" Dean whispered, but not as quietly as he thought.

"Eww...don't...no just shut up Dean" Sam said

Dean smiled at Beth, kissing her neck again, Beth laughed softly.

"He's winding you up Sammy" Beth said, tapping Dean's chest

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	59. Chapter 59

We walked around the town for a while, I hadn't actually walked around the town when I was here last, apart from running errands for Glynda.

Sam and I were walking behind Beth and Dean, Sam and I holding hands looking around the shops.

"I really don't miss this place, a few people yes, but the place in general...not at all" Beth said to Dean as she looked around.

"Oh Beth, Glynda said you might be home" Someone said to Beth, Beth turned to face the person.

"Yes, I hear you've been travelling the country with him, doing goodness knows what" She said to Beth, then lent close to whisper something to her.

Sam and I walked a bit closer so we were standing beside Dean and Beth, I saw Beth tensed her fists at the words she was being whispered, the woman stood straight again.

"But then again, I guess it's a good thing you're not around, I mean, Glynda was nothing but nice to you and you spat it back in her face, she tried to raise you right, after your mother was careless and got herself killed. Glynda treated you like family, and not once you showed appreciation, you left and brought your own flat, brought that bike, which is totally dangerous then run off with this...this...rough thing" She said pointing at Dean

But all I heard was..."Blah, blah, blah, insult, blah, blah, blah, Glynda is the best, Glynda is so wonderful, insult, blah, blah, blah."

Beth had tensed up completely, Dean squeezed her gently trying to comfort and calm her down.

"And I see you have brought your friends" She said looking at Sam and I, she sounded as if she had swallowed something nasty and the taste had stayed in her mouth. She looked at me again. Her expression changing.

"The maid?" She asked.

Sam squeezed my hand gently, looking down at me.

"You're travelling with the maid, Beth please don't tell me your friends with the help, seriously" She said, as she continued to look at me.

I felt sick, I wanted to hit her, never have I been insulted like this in public, I left this place behind me to get away from it. And I've come back for Gerry's birthday, not this. I tensed up beside Sam as I tried to control myself to not hit her, Beth looked at me and tried to smile to comfort me.

"Yes, I heard about your outburst at Glynda, you had no need to do that, she let you stay in her house, she provided food, shelter and warmth, she was nothing but nice, but of course you turned out nasty too. You verbally attacked her, completely uncalled for of course" She added.

That's it, I was going to hit her. It was _Glynda_ that did that for me, it was Gerry. _Glynda_ was a cow, she treated me like rubbish.

"Oh it was completely called for" Beth said, finally having had enough.

"First off Glynda treated Carmen like dirt, she treats every one like dirt, and I left because she wanted me out as soon as possible, so I gladly left, Glynda never raised me as her own, she was always jealous that my father put me before her, I never once said thank you because she never did anything for me" Beth continued, giving it back to her.

"As for my mother, she died saving my life, she died long before her time, but she made me who I am, and I'm happy with who I am...and you know what Tiffany, I really don't care what you think, never have, I am doing what I love, with the people I love, the man I love" Beth said looking at Dean

"And you, well the highlight of your week is choosing which pink nail varnish to wear" Beth concluded

Dean squeezed Beth tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh...looks like you went with the baby pink this week" I added, smiling

Beth looked at looked at me and smiled, she reached for my hand, I squeezed it gently

"Beth is ten times the woman you are, and at least she's with someone out of love rather than money" I continued

"Oh...oh...you just wait till Glynda hears about the way you treated me, you won't get away with it" Tiffany huffed, and then walked away fast.

I smiled at Beth

"What a bitch" I said

Beth laughed, looked up and Dean and kissed him gently

"And how long has that been bottled up?" Dean asked

"Er...yeah, sorry, something about Glynda's wannabes get to me, they act as if they are so superior to everyone else, she can say whatever she likes about me, but once she attacks my family, friends and you, well, that was just pushing it" Beth said, Dean smiled down at her, whispering in her ear.

Beth laughed and playfully hit Dean's chest.

"Hmmm...if that's what we're going to face walking around the town, maybe we should just waste time in our rooms" Sam laughed


	60. Chapter 60

We walked around in town for a few more hours, Beth grabbed a gift for her dad and we had something quick to eat aswell.

"We've got 2 hours before I said we'll be over, is there anything you lot want to do?" Beth asked

"I know exactly what you want, I was talking more to Carmen and Sam" Beth said to Dean, placing a finger on his lips.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind going back to the motel for the next few hours" I smiled, I looked up at Sam and stroked his stomach

"How about it stretch?" I asked, Sam looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

Dean and Beth whispered to each other few a short while then Dean stood up pulling Beth out of the booth.

"We'll pay, see you by the car at ten to six" I smiled

Dean and Beth walked out then, Sam and I headed over to the counter. I handed over the money, Sam wrapping his arm around my waist as he pulled me out of the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled me into the room, closing the door behind him with the back of his foot.

"So glad there isn't a laptop stuck to your lap anymore" I smiled as I pressed my lips to his.

"Me too" He smiled pulling me over to the bed.

He ran his hand up my leg and then all the way up my side, he then stroked his hand under my top lifting it up as he went. His lips moved to my neck as he pulled my top up, his lips leaving my neck long enough for my top to pass over my head. I ran my hands over his muscular chest, running my hands up and along his arms. I ran my hands back then down his chest, pulling at the bottom of his shirt pulling it up, I ran my hands under his top pulling it up over his head as my hands moved further up his chest, Sam's lips continued to trail along my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I rolled away from Sam. He pulled me back into his arms, running his hand up my side, I stroked my fingers across his chest.

I ran my fingers over his tattoo, tracing circular patterns into it.

"Do you know I'm kind of nervous about tonight" I said resting my head against his chest.

"What about?" Sam asked stroking my back

"Not the whole Astaroth thing, the party" I said really shyly.

Sam laughed lightly

"You'll be fine" He said kissing the top of my head.

"Just don't leave my side" I said looking up at Sam

He nodded then pressed his lips to mine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled on my jeans as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Stretch you ready to head down, I'm going to ring Beth in a minute" I smiled over at him as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I'm ready" He smiled back, walking over to me and pressing his lips to mine gently.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Beth's number.

"Hey Carmen" She answered from the other end.

"Hey Beth, you ready? Me and Sam are going to head down to the car now" I said back

"Yeah, we're just about to head down to the car, see you in a bit" Beth replied, then hung up. I did the same then tucked my phone in my pocket.

"Come on then Stretch" I said as I walked over to the door, Sam joined me wrapping his arms around my waist and we headed down to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We got to Beth's father's house in a short amount of time, when we arrived we found people running back and forth through the house. Caterers were setting up, you could hear Glynda's shrill voice as she ordered everyone around, getting more angry with each new order as people weren't doing it up to her standards.

When we walked up into the house, Gerry appeared at the side of the house.

"Honey B, you're here, thank goodness" He said pulling Beth in for a tight hug

"Happy Birthday Dad" She smiled squeezing him back

"You do not know how glad I am to see you here" He smiled

"Glynda has been screeching all afternoon, first about the time you lot wanted to arrive, then about the party decorators, then about the caterers running late, I had to come out her to get peace and quiet" He laughed

Gerry then said hello to us all, hugging me tightly.

"It's good to see you again" He smiled at me

"You too" I replied squeezing him back.

He then shook Sam and Dean's hands.

"So how are you Honey B?" He asked

"Really good thanks dad" Beth replied

Gerry looked at Beth and could tell she was keeping something from him, Beth looked at me.

"Why don't you head upstairs, you know which room was mine, and I'm sure the guys things are in the spare room next to it" Beth said

Gerry nodded to confirm, Dean looked at Beth squeezing her elbow then followed me into the house.

I lead Sam and Dean up to Beth's old room.


	61. Chapter 61

"This was Beth's room?" Dean asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, she didn't spend much time in here though" I smiled as I thought back on those memories.

"Spare room is just next door" I said as I stepped out of the room, pointing to the room next to it.

"I'm sure you can both get dressed in there" I smiled

"Thanks Carmen" Dean smiled then walked into the spare room. Sam was more reluctant to leave.

"You not getting ready then Stretch" I said walking over to him

"You didn't want me to leave your side remember" Sam smiled

"Oh yeah" I said stepping in closer, pressing myself against Sam's chest, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I remember" I said smiling up at him, he smiled back then looked into my eyes, I stared back getting lost in them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry guys" I heard Beth say, I unwrapped my arms from around Sam

"No problem" I smiled

Dean came back into the room then, having heard Beth, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder whispering to her lightly.

Beth turned in his arms and smiled up at him.

Beth and Dean had a small moment to themselves, whispering and kissing each other, I turned back to Sam to give them more privacy.

"You going to keep your promise stretch?" I asked smiling up at him.

"As soon as the party starts, I won't leave your side" He said quickly pressing his lips to mine.

"Now, you need to get ready, I'll see you when you girls are finished" I heard Dean say, Sam unwrapped his arms and walked out into the hall, Dean followed after, he kissed Beth's cheek on the way out, Beth and I were left alone in Beth's old room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I had done our make-up, it was very light and natural, I had gone into the bathroom to get changed while Beth curled her hair. It took me little while to get the dress back on. Once on I came back out of the bathroom, Beth smiled at me and told me to take a seat so she could do my hair. She began pulling my hair back and up into a messy chignon. It looked amazing.

"What do you think?" Beth asked smiling

"Beth, it looks fantastic, thank you" I smiled, it went perfectly with my silver dress.

Beth walked over to her walk in closet, where she got changed into her dress. When Beth came out I smiled

"You look lovely Beth" I smiled

I stood up and walked over to her, I turned her around, I removed the small dressing on her shoulder, then covered it back with her strap.

"Looks like it's never there" I said

Beth looked over in the mirror at her shoulder, anyone who didn't know there was wound there, wouldn't realise the difference.

Beth grabbed her shoes, slipping them up, she looked over at me.

"Ready?" She asked me. I nodded then slipped on my heels.

Beth and I walked out of her room, we could hear Sam and Dean talking at the bottom of the stairs.

"Beth" Glynda said peering out of her bedroom door.

"Go on down, I'll catch up with you" Beth said turning to me then walking over to Glynda.

I headed down the stairs, being careful not to trip, heels and me are a bad combo. I took each step one at a time, as I reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam's mouth dropped.

"Wow" He smiled pulling me into his arms.

"You look...incredible" He smiled pressing his lips to mine.

"Ditto" I said pressing my lips back to his.

I turned in his arms facing the stairs again and waited for Beth to come down. I looked over at Dean.

"Look pretty shabby there Dean" I smiled

He laughed gently.

"You look beautiful Carmen" He said looking at me.

"Thanks Dean" I said then turned back to the stairs, Dean had turned around and was talking to someone. I reached back to get his attention. Beth began walking down the stairs, I smiled up at her.

"Here she is" I said, Sam looked up at Beth and smiled, Dean turned around slowly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	62. Chapter 62

When Dean turned to look at Beth, words couldn't describe his face, for lack of a better word 'speechless'. When Beth got closer to him, he held out her hand, she laid hers ontop of his and lent in.

"How do I look?" Beth asked looking at Dean

"You look amazing" Dean was finally able to say, Beth blushed then lent in closer to whisper something to Dean

Beth laughed lightly before rested her head on Dean's chest after having a brief tender moment.

"You really do look incredible" Dean said

"Well of course she does" Beth father said as he appeared walking down the staircase.

Gerry reached Beth, kissing Beth's cheek and hugging her tightly.

"She looks the spitting image of her mother" He then added

Beth smiled

"Thanks Dad" She said

"She would be proud of you Honey B, as for you Dean" Gerry began

Dean looked at him, a little confused and a little worried

"Thank you" He smiled at Dean, holding his hand out for him

Dean smiled and shook his hand.

"Not only for looking after my beautiful daughter, but for that night in the Alley, years ago, looking after my wife as she died" Gerry added

Dean turned to look at Beth, Sam had his arm wrapped around me, he kissed my cheek gently

"Yes, Beth told me, and I finally feel I can rest happy that she didn't die alone, and I'm glad it was you who was there" Gerry smiled, he squeezed Dean's hand and pulled him in, hugging him tightly too.

Gerry let go of Dean, Beth wrapping her arms around Dean in place of her Dad's, Gerry walked over to Sam and I

"You look very pretty Carmen" He said to me pulling me in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Gerry" I smiled hugging him back

"Thank you dear" He smiled looking at me again. He stepped away and looked at Sam.

"You been taking care of her Sam?" He asked smiling

"I have sir" He smiled, Gerry pulled Sam in for a hug.

"It's good to see you again" Gerry said as he stepped back.

"You too" Sam smiled wrapping his arms around me again.

The door bell rang then.

"Gerry, the maids are busy, get that will you" Glynda shouted from the top of the stairs. I looked over at Gerry, Beth had reached for his arm stopping him.

"It's your birthday, I'll get it, go get a drink and relax" Beth said to him.

Dean followed after Beth, I looked at them for a moment then looked at Sam.

"Let's get a drink Stretch" I said and we both followed after Gerry.

Beth and Dean came to join us moments later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I stood to the side of the room, Dean and Sam were off getting drinks.

"Here you go gorgeous" Dean said handing Beth a club sods with a twist of lemon, Sam handed me a glass of orange juice, served in a champagne glass.

"Thank you" Beth smiled at Dean taking a sip, I smiled at Sam kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Stretch" I smiled, just as I was about to kiss Sam I was interrupted by an annoying voice.

"Club Soda?" Glynda asked, I turned in the direction of her voice as she walked over, she was wearing a bright pink fluffy dress, it look awful, but then again it screamed Glynda.

"Not pregnant are you Beth?" She asked looking disgusted

"No Glynda, just need to keep a clear head" Beth said trying to keep her voice calm

"Why, it's not like you have anything important to do" Glynda scoffed at Beth's reply

"Actually, I have" Beth said quietly, Glynda ignored her and turned her attention to me, looking me up and down.

"You girls have at least tried to look normal" She said sounding annoyed

"What are you talking about Glynda, I think they look absolutely stunning" Gerry said as he walked up behind her, Beth smiled at him. Glynda huffed in response then walked away walking over to talk to her friends.

"You kids ok?" Gerry asked

Beth laughed slightly

"Kids?" She asked smiling

"Hey, to these old bone, you are kids" He smiled back

Dean and Beth laughed slightly, Sam squeezed my waist letting me know he wasn't leaving his side, just like we had agreed earlier, I turned to him pressing my lips to his, turning back just as Gerry was leaving.

"I've got to go face the vultures" He smiled, then walked away and into the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	63. Chapter 63

We were all stood to the side, Dean stood behind Beth, his arms wrapped around her, Sam had his arms wrapped around me, he kissed my cheek again.

"You ok?" He asked looking at me

I nodded lightly.

"Fancy a walk into the garden?" I heard Beth ask

"Erm...is that a good idea" Sam began to interrupt Dean's response

"It's ok Sammy, no Alley ways in the garden" Beth said

"But if you're worried, you can join us" Beth replied, she turned in Deans arms

"Coming, I could do with some fresh air" Beth smiled.

Beth reached back for Dean, grabbing his hands and leading him out into the garden, Sam and I followed behind then, keeping a fair distance between us and them, so they had some privacy. Beth and Dean walked ahead, walking over to the small pagoda in the center of the garden, Sam and I stayed by the door. I stood in front of Sam.

I placed my head on his chest, he stroked my back gently before moving his hands to mine entwining our fingers together and holding our hands at our sides.

"I'm not leaving your side" Sam mumbled into my ear

"I know stretch" I said lifting my head and staring into his eyes, Sam stared back. I got lost in his beautiful eyes, for a moment all my worries seemed to vanish. I struggled to tear my eyes away from his but I managed to, I looked over at Beth and Dean for a brief moment.

"I'm worried too" He mumbled reading my mind.

"Whatever happens Sam, I'm by your side. You hear me" I said turning back to him

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine gently and for a brief moment.

"Ditto" He smiled against my lips.

I looked back over a Beth and Dean. They were sharing a private moment so I turned back to Sam, his phoned beeped in his pocket, the alarm he had set telling us we had to get ready had gone off, he quickly shut it off and we walked slowly over to Beth and Dean giving them as much time together as we could.

"Ummm...guys, I think maybe we should be getting ready to go" Sam said as we got closer to them

Beth looked at us both, she knew we were both concerned, it was written on both our faces. She knew we weren't happy about interrupting them, wishing we could of just left them to have a few more minutes. Beth stroked her hands down Dean's chest then nodded.

Dean rested his hands ontop of Beth's.

"I promise you this won't be the last time we do this" Dean said looking into Beth's eyes for a brief moment

"We're going to get through whatever tonight decides to throw at us Beth" I agreed

Beth looked at me and smiled

"Thanks" She mouthed to me

Dean turned Beth's face to his, lifting her chin and kissing her softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth and I headed back to her old room, I headed to the walk in closet and began getting changed, I stepped out of my dress and pulled my jeans and top back on, I pulled on my shoes. I hung up the dress and then began undoing my hair, I pulled a brush through my hair as I walked out of the walk in closet joining Beth on the edge of her bed, I took a seat beside her.

I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail.

"You ready?" I asked, Beth looked at me

"Give me a few minutes" She said standing up, she pulled her hair to the side and plaited, she walked out of the room and headed next door to the room Dean and Sam were in.

Sam walked into the room about a minute after Beth left.

"Thought I'd give them more time alone" He smiled as he walked over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked me, I nodded slowly against his chest.

He looked down at me and gently pressed his lips to his.

"Well then let's kick this vision in the arse and make it turn out the way we want it" Sam smiled gently.

I smiled back and then took Sam's hand and headed out of the room and down the stairs.

Beth and Dean had joined us at the top of the stairs and we walked down together, Gerry was sat on the bottom step.

"Give us a few minutes please" Beth said, she kissed Dean's cheek and then heading to her Dad. Sam and I stayed with Dean standing at the top of the stairs, giving Beth time with her father.

Gerry looked over at us all, particularly looking at Dean, he turned back to Beth and continued talking quietly with her.

Beth started crying slightly a little while later and Sam and I could tell that Dean was itching to get down there and see if she was ok.

It didn't take much longer for Dean to give in and walk down the stairs, Sam and I followed behind slowly. Dean gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Everything ok?" I heard Dean ask as we got closer

Beth nodded and smiled. Dean turned to Gerry

"Sorry I have to drag her away already" Dean said

"That's ok son, I understand" Gerry smiled

Sam and I reached them then.

"Just all of you be careful ok, I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of you" Gerry said, he squeezed my arm gently

"Take care of each other" He said, he looked at me, then back at Beth. I understood what he meant.

I smiled then nodded, I looked up at Sam and he nodded too.

Gerry hugged Beth again

"You really did look stunning tonight, the spitting image of your mother" He said

He then said good bye to us all, hugging Beth before walking over to me. He pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. He didn't let go of me straight away.

"Take care of Beth for me, you know if..." He couldn't finish his sentence unable to say the last words into my ear

I nodded gently.

"She's like a sister to me, I would do it even if you didn't ask, I care about her that much. I promise I will Gerry" I mumbled back to him

"And you are like a sister to her too, and a daughter to me too. You keep yourself safe" He smiled kissing my cheek gently.

He pulled away slowly then hugged Sam, hugging Dean last.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	64. Chapter 64

Dean pulled the car up to the curb, he turned and looked at Sam and I

"This is the alley" Dean said

"So all ok with the plan?" Dean asked

The plan was to let Astaroth think that he is winning and then when he least expects it Sam will come out from where we are hiding and start reading the exorcism chant we have for him, and hope everything goes to plan.

"Babe?" Dean said looking at Beth

"Hmmm...what?" Beth said

"Ready?" Dean asked

Dean gave a small smile, knowing what Beth's answer would be, he leant forward and kissed the side of her head.

"OK, so, stay close, but not too close" Dean said to Sam and I. I looked at Sam, he looked straight into my eyes.

"Will do" I replied for us both.

Dean squeezed Beth's hand, "Then let's get this over with" Dean said.

Dean climbed out and headed to the boot of the Impala, Beth opened the door taking a deep breath before climbing out and joining Dean. Sam and I got out of the car, standing back to give them a private moment. We stood to side, watching over them but not listening in.

"Not going down without a fight" Beth said

"Too right" Dean smiled

"We're right behind you" I smiled

Beth walked over to me and hugged me tight.

"Be ready to call 911" She whispered in my ear

"If this goes as I've seen it, we need them" She continued

"I will, I promise" I whispered back, Sam took a step closer placing his hand on her shoulder

"Be careful" He said softly

She reached up and kissed his cheek

I stepped away so that Beth could talk to Sam privately.

Beth turned to Dean, he walked over to Sam and pulled him in for a hug, they didn't hug for long but you knew it meant more than it looked.

Dean turned to me and hugged me.

"If anything happens, take care of Beth for me" He whispered in my ear, I looked over a Beth quickly then back at Dean

"Dean you're going to be fine" I said choking slightly on the last word, I didn't want this to be goodbye.

"Carmen" He said looking at me, he looked back at Beth then back at me.

"Just make sure she doesn't do any deals" He said, his face softened.

"You have my word Dean, I will do everything I can to take care of her. You have my word on that, and I keep my word" I said looking at him, he hugged me quickly once more then walked back over to Beth.

"See you later Guys" He smiled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I headed round the corner of the alley, headed over there a different way than walking through the alley. Sam and I crouched down beside the wall, Sam wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me close, we sat in silence waiting for Astaroth to turn up. From where we were hidden we could see Beth and Dean in the alley way, walking down it, just the way Beth had described to us.

"Well, well, well Winchester" We heard a deep harsh voice say

I felt Sam tense beside me when he heard it. I stroked his arm gently trying to calm him down.

Sam squeezed me gently, and we continued watching in silence.

We could hear what was being said, but we weren't to get involved until we had to, we had to stay put.

"Well, you've brought company" Astaroth said as he came out of the shadows. He looked pale and thin, he wasn't taking care of the body he was using. He stepped into the dim light, bobbing his head down to look at something, it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Oh...I see how it is, now this will be fun for me, you get to see your pretty girl tortured" He said, possibly smiling, the angle Sam and I were in, showed us the back of Astaroth.

Suddenly Beth collapsed to her knees, her hand still holding his, he knelt down beside.

"Crap" I mumbled under my breath, Sam heard me and held me still stroking my side. We both wanted to help, but we had our part and we had to do it right.

"Leave her alone, she has nothing to do with what happened in the pit" Dean shouted at Astaroth

Sam tensed then. His arms tightening slightly more making it uncomfortable the way we were.

"Sam" I moaned gently he looked down at me, then his arms and loosened them slightly but kept them around me. I looked back at what was happening.

Dean had turned to Beth, looking at her.

He turned back to Astaroth.

"Astaroth, you let her go" Dean shouted, he reached back and grabbed his gun pointing it straight at Astaroth.

"Let her go you son of a ..." Dean started

"Now, now Dean, you know that won't do anything to me, I want you to beg for her release" Astaroth continued

Beth grabbed for Dean's legs, pulling him down.

"Astaroth, this is between you and me, let her go now" Dean said, you could tell Dean was getting frustrated

"Do as you are told Dean" Astaroth replied

"Look Buddy" Dean yelled

"You release her now" He threatened as his anger built up, as soon as the words left his lips, Dean flew back into the brick walls of a building which was backing onto the alley.

Sam almost stood up when it happen, I held him back trying to keep him where he was.

"Sam not yet" I said in a hushed tone, he looked at me and his eyes softened and nodded once, before relaxing back into his previous position.

"I told you to play nice now Dean" Astaroth said

Astaroth started moving, he walked over to Beth as he dropped Dean to the floor, he bent down beside her, placed a finger under her chin, lifting her head, she couldn't move away, but I knew she probably wanted to.

"Well, well, well Dean, looks like you've found the real deal, here she is, struggling for breath, but all she wants is you to be ok" Astaroth sneered as he looked over at Dean, Beth moved her hand, reaching back for blade.

"That's it Beth" I smiled keeping my voice low.


	65. Chapter 65

She swang her arm forwards as she held it in her hand, slashing into Astaroth's arm, he screamed out in pain, letting go of Beth's chin, Beth, moved her hand to her throat as she slowly got up, able to breathe again after her throat being released.

"Salted blade" Beth smiled

"Little trick I learnt in Florida" Beth added, as she kicked her foot forward into Astaroth's chest pushing him backwards.

She bent down beside him, pushing her blade against his throat.

"Now we can do this the hard way, or the easy way" Beth said

Dean stood up slowly, the knock against the wall had clearly injured him and he was still suffering

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives" Astaroth said. Beth pushed the blade further from where we sat.

"Like I said...easy way or hard way" She replied not giving in.

"I agree" Astaroth sneered, he raised his hand and pushed Beth back and into the nearest wall, she dropped her blade as she was pinned to the wall. Dean was stood fully now, he began making his way towards them, but was pushed back again, pinning him against the other wall.

Astaroth stood up, picking up the blade Beth had dropped making his way over to Beth.

"Now, I'm not sure who this will hurt more...you...or him" Astaroth said, we saw the edge of his mouth was picked up into a smile.

Astaroth dragged the blade up Beth's arm cutting into her flesh, leaving a deep wound, Beth screamed out in pain, I flinched, burying my head into Sam's chest trying to block out the sound of agony in Beth's voice. Sam stroked my back trying to comfort me.

Dean began yelling at Astaroth but it was hard to hear him over Beth's screams.

I listened harder trying to hear what was being said.

"Astaroth you son of a bitch, you get your dirty demon hands off her" Dean was yelling at him.

"Sorry Dean, can't hear you" Astaroth was teasing him, I strained my ears trying to ignore the screams.

I looked up finally as the screams stopped, only to see Beth have the blade dragged along her arm again, cutting deeper. She screamed out again, I wanted to move, do something but my legs stayed frozen where they were. I wanted to help. I looked over at Dean, he was trying to move too, but was stuck against the wall.

"Hmmm...maybe this will work better the other way round" Astaroth said. I looked at Beth, Astaroth pressed himself against her, breathing deeply, he spoke to her, his face inches from hers.

"Maybe you should watch Dean die" he said

I looked at Dean, then back at Beth. I turned to Sam.

"Get ready" I said looking into his eyes, he nodded slowly then looked back so that we knew when to take action.

Astaroth walked away from Beth, she fell to the floor, trying to regain her breathing, trying to ignore the pain, she wasn't screaming anymore.

Astaroth reached Dean, wrapping his hand around his neck, Sam tensed beside me again, I stroked his arm gently. I couldn't hear what Astaroth said to Dean, but whatever he said made Dean look at Beth. She stood up, and Astaroth turned his head quickly in her direction sending her flying into the wall again, she reached out to brace herself, as she hit the wall her arm cracked loudly. She screamed loudly at the same time the noise of her arm, she fell to the fall, unable to move. She looked over at Dean again who was struggling to move once again under Astaroth hold.

Dean began yelling to Beth, calling her name, calling for her to respond.

"Now Shut Up" Astaroth screamed at Dean, plunging Beth's blade deep into Dean's stomach. Sam went to lunge forward.

"Not yet" I said stopping him. I kept my eyes away from the blood but look in that direction. The blade was pulled out of Dean, Dean's face showed several levels of pain, Astaroth showed joy.

"Sam now" I said, Sam unwrapped his arms and stepped out from around the corner, he began reading the chant as quickly and as clearly as he could, pronouncing each word in latin carefully. He held his book infront of him, reading each word but not taking his eyes from the book, I watched Astaroth seeing if the exorcism was working.

Astaroth turned pale, as he grew weaker from the exorcism, but he wasn't done yet, he slammed Dean into another wall, Sam flinched slightly as he heard the crunch.

"Concentrate Stretch" I said to Sam and he continued

Astaroth sent Dean flying into another wall. Dean hit his head hard, knocking him out cold, but Astaroth wasn't finished yet, he picked Dean up one more time and threw him, slamming him into the nearby dumpster, but as Dean fell to the floor, Astaroth threw back his head and the black smoke escaped the human shell he had controlled.

I pulled out my phone a dialled 911.

"Hello" I said

"I have an emergency, I need an ambulance" I said as I stood up, I watched as Beth crawled her way over to Dean.

"Carmen" She called, I walked out and ran over to her side as I waited to be transferred.

"yes," I said finally able to get through

"A man has been mugged and stabbed, in the back alley of Yearner Street" I said in to the phone as they asked for more details.

Beth wrapped her body over Dean's, trying to keep him warm, sobbing gently against him.

"Dean baby, wake up...please wake up baby" Beth pleaded over and over, I walked up behind her wrapping my jacket over her shoulders, I began tearing at my shirt sleeves, applying pressure to her cuts on her arm, I tried to splint her wrist while she continued to cry over Dean, who laid still and motionless. She continued to plead for him to wake up.

The ambulance arrived and the medics came running over.

"Beth, the medics are here, you need to let them get to Dean" I said, trying to pull her away from Dean. Sam helped me by wrapping his arms around Beth, lifting her slightly and pulling her back. Medics ran to Dean's side and began moving him into the ambulance.

Beth continued to cry and call out to Dean, Sam held onto her trying to comfort her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	66. Chapter 66

Beth was sat on the hard table of the examining room, her arm now in plaster to just below the elbow, the deep cuts on her other arm were stitched and dressed. She sat distracted, looking out through the gap of the curtain where I stood, Sam was pacing the waiting room, unable to sit or stand still, he was worried about his brother. I watched Sam, just making sure he was ok, he was out there waiting to hear news about Dean.

"Was that your boyfriend you came in with?" The nurse said, Beth continued looking out the gap in the curtain, watching out for the Doctor, same as Sam.

"Yeah, it was" I replied for Beth

I walked over and stroked Beth's head tenderly

"Beth, you ok?" I asked

She hadn't said a word since Dean went into the back of the ambulance

She looked at me, her eyes were red and sore from all the crying she had done, she didn't say anything then looked back into the waiting room

"She's just in shock" The nurse said to me

"I guess she's been through a lot tonight, getting attacked" The nurse said, she smiled then place a few steri strips on Beth's forehead

"Just take it easy, and if you feel sick, let one of the nurses know. I'll be back in 10 minutes to check on you" She smiled, Beth nodded.

The nurse walked through the gap in the curtains, opening them wider slightly. I stood infront of Beth, I placed my hands on her knees.

"He'll be ok Beth" I said trying to reassure her.

"What if he isn't, ok, so he didn't die in the Alley, just like my dream...or whatever it is, pictured. But what if he dies on the table, or in recovery" Beth said.

I lifted my hands and cupped her face.

"Beth, listen to me, Dean is going to be ok, Astaroth didn't kill him, he is with professionals now, they are looking after him, you need to relax and look after yourself, you have a broken wrist, and deep knife cuts, and you've hit your head, you're pretty beaten yourself Beth, Dean would want you to look after yourself" I said, trying to do my best to do what Dean and Gerry had asked. 'Look after her' I could hear Dean's voice at the back of my mind telling me so.

Beth looked at me, tears in her eyes.

"So Astaroth is still out there?" She asked

"Fraid so" I replied, I mean we tried but we weren't strong enough.

"We had to wait, like you said, till we were sure he might stay around a little while, but he still got out, Sam is blaming himself that he didn't read the exorcism fast enough" I said.

She looked up into my eyes again

"It's not his fault, he was stronger than we expected" She replied, Beth jumped up off the bed a moment later and walked out the curtains, I looked out through the gap of the curtain. Sam had stood up, someone was with him, he turned this way it was Gerry.

"Honey B" He said walking over to Beth.

She looked up at him.

I walked over and stood by Sam, his arm instantly wrapped around me.

"Daddy" Beth said, grabbing him and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"It's ok honey" He said softly to her and began stroking his hand over and over again over her hair.

"Thank you for phoning Sam" Gerry said, looking behind Beth and reaching out to squeeze Sam's arm, Sam nodded.

Gerry looked at me, and cupped my face gently

"You Ok?" He asked me, I nodded

Gerry unwrapped his arms from around Beth and held her out, looking at her.

"Honey B, how about you?" He asked, Beth just sobbed again, hugging her father again.

"She's broken her wrist" I started

"it's going to take time to heal, she has two deep knife wounds to her other arm, quite a few bumps and bruises," I continued

"she needs to take it easy, they're getting her some strong painkillers and antibiotics to stop any infection in the wounds" I finished filling him in.

"Thank you Carmen" He said sincerely. He pulled Beth over to a chair and sat her down, taking a seat beside her, he continued to comfort her there.

Beth sat quietly for about 20 minutes, just resting against her father for support and comfort at the same time. Sam had got Beth some water about ten minutes in, he came a stood beside me again, I was stood just watching over Beth, her eyes would move every time she heard movement hoping it was the doctor. Sam stroked my back.

"You ok Stretch?" I asked quietly not wanting to disturb Beth. He looked at me and nodded once. I turned back to Beth and Gerry, I knew Sam was hiding something, but he was just trying to be strong for Beth's sake, as we all were.

"I'm sorry I've dragged you away from your party" Beth said, taking a small sip from her drink.

"That's ok Honey B" Gerry said, his arm still wrapped over her shoulder, her head rested on his arm.

"Glynda wasn't too pleased, but I told her you came first, and you needed me" He said, Beth sat up and looked at him

"I also told her I wanted a divorce" He added more quietly, but still firm, Beth sat silent for a moment, her hands loosening on the cup, I nudged Sam gently and he took the cup from Beth before she dropped it. He sat down on the other side of Beth, holding the cup for her in case she wanted it later.

'Finally' was all I could think when I heard Gerry was going to get a divorce from Glynda, he deserved better. I was happy for him, I turned back to Beth. She was still in shock.

"You should of heard some of the things she was saying about you, made me realise all these years I've been living a lie, but she'll be out of our lives soon enough" He said, he smiled softly, then wiped Beth's face gently, a few tears had rolled down her cheeks.

Sam stood up suddenly, I looked over at him, the same time Beth did, I turned to look in the direction he was facing, a doctor was walking closer to us. Beth stood up then and took a step closer to the doctor.

"He's out of surgery" He said, looking at Beth, he touched her shoulder lightly.

"He'll be fine, luckily, there were no major organs damaged, he'll be out cold for quite a while though, he's in what we call a stage one coma..."

"It's almost chemically induced, we have him on strong painkillers that will sedate him, so his body can heal, after 2 days we will reduce the amount, then its upto him to wake up" The doctor said filling us in on the surgery and procedures.

Beth closed her eyes for a moment. I took a step over to Sam, and looked up at him, he stood silent.

"But he's alive?" Beth asked

"Well, after those 2 days, like I said it's upto him to wake up, we can keep him stable, but as soon as the drugs are reduced, well, his body will take over, it depends on him after that" The doctor said

"So after the 2 days, he could be in danger again?" Sam asked, I looked up at him. Then back at the doctor.

The doctor nodded his head slowly, squeezed Beth's shoulder then dropped his arm.


	67. Chapter 67

"We're trying to get a private room sorted, so that you can stay here with him, we want to keep an eye on you over the next few days also, you're very lucky you're injuries aren't more severe. The only problem is it will cost" The doctor said

"Payments taken care of" Gerry said, coming over and wrapping his arm over Beth.

"He gets the best treatment, whatever the cost" He added.

Beth looked up at him for a moment, then hugged him tightly, whispering something to him.

"You can go see him soon, he should be in the room within the next 10 minutes, I just need the paperwork filling out" The Doctor said.

"Point me in the right direction" Gerry said

The doctor led Gerry away, they spoke quietly as they left.

Sam wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulder, kissed the top of her head then walked back over to me.

He pulled me in for a hug, finally able to relax for now, everything was ok.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beth" I said as I walked back into the room.

"Sam and I are going to the motel, we're packing your things up, and ours and finding a place nearer to the hospital, we'll have our phones if you need us" I said.

She looked at me and smiled, then nodded.

I walked over, stroked her head then kissed the top of it.

"We'll come back as soon as we're done" I added

"Ok" she replied simply

I looked over at Gerry who sat in the corner of the room.

"I'll keep an eye on her" He said softly, I smiled at him then left the room.

I walked back over to Sam.

"Come on then Stretch" I said pulling him out of the Hospital.

We walked past the Impala, getting into Gerry's car, he had given me the keys earlier, I was sure that neither Sam, nor I would be able to drive the Impala at the moment.

I got Sam into the car and pulled out of the hospital, driving back to our motel, I saw one that was close to the hospital as we pulled out of the parking lot to the hospital.

"We'll book rooms there" I said to Sam, he just stared out the window.

We got back to the other motel, I turned to Sam as we stood outside Dean and Beth's room.

"You pack up ours, I'll pack up here" I said, he looked at me then nodded. I stepped inside the room and began collecting up Dean and Beth's stuff, packing up quickly. Once done I carried the bags over to mine and Sam's room.

"You ready Stretch?" I asked as I walked through the door. He had the bags packed but was sitting on the edge of the bed. I dropped the bags beside the door gently and walked over to Sam.

A few tears had rolled down his cheeks.

I stood infront of Sam.

"You Ok?" I asked

He looked up at me slowly, another tear rolling down his cheek, I caught it before it fell.

I took a step closer and sat on his lap, resting my hands on his chest.

His hands moved gently, he rested them on my thighs.

I moved my hands up his chest and ran them through his hair gently.

"I knew you were hiding something" I said looking at him, he looked back, staring into my eyes.

"I'm sorry I hid it from you" He said softly.

I stroked my hands through his hair again.

"I understand why you did, you were just trying to be strong, for Beth's sake, like we all have, anything could set her off. You don't have to be sorry for anything" I smiled gently.

He continued to stare into my eyes, his lips lifting slightly into a smile.

"I love you Carmen, and I won't hid anything from you again" He said pressing his lips to mine gently.

"I love you too Sam" I said once our lips parted. I stood up gently, pulling Sam up with me too.

"Come on then Stretch" I said as I pulled him out of the room, I grabbed the bags from the side of the door, Sam took the from me, carrying both ours and Dean and Beth's.

We walked out to the car.

"I'll go sign us out" I said as Sam put the bags into the trunk. I walked back into the motel and paid for our stay before returning back to Sam. He was leant against the side of the car waiting for me.

I walked upto him, he smiled gently then pulled me into him. I rested my body against his.

He pressed his lips to mine tenderly, moving his hands so that they were wrapped around my waist. The kiss intensified as he moved his hands pulling me closer to him, if that were possible.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Do I really need an excuse to kiss my girlfriend" Sam smiled before kissing me gently again.

"I guess not" I smiled before getting back into the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside the new motel, I quickly signed us in, taking the bags with us and placing all of them in mine and Sam's room. Sam yawned gently.

"You stay here and sleep, I'll go let Beth know we've found a motel and our going to stay there tonight and we'll see her in the morning, I'll be back soon" I said leaving Sam in the room as I returned to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	68. Chapter 68

Sam and I returned to the hospital together the next morning just after Gerry left. It took me a while before Beth finally agreed to take her tablets. I handed them to her then a bottle of water, I stroked her head gently.

"Try and get some sleep" I said softly to her, it was clear she hadn't had any since I left the night before.

"Sam and I will be out there, and if anything happens we'll know about it" I said

Beth smiled up at me

"I'm too scared to sleep, incase Dean gets worse, or if Astaroth appears again, I can't" Beth said simply

I looked at her full of concern

"We can take shifts if you like, Sam and I. Keeping watch while you sleep" I said

She shook her head,

"It's ok...I feel I need to" She replied

I kissed the top of her head again.

"Well ok, but like I said, Sam and I are just outside" I said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I sat just outside the room, leaving Beth alone in the room with Dean. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist, but every time a nurse came or left Dean's room, his hold body tensed up and he wouldn't relax until told that Dean was ok. Nurses also checked on Beth, making sure she was taking care of herself, taking her tablets and drinking enough fluids.

The hours seemed to just drag on, slowly ticking by.

We had been in the hospital for a couple days now, Beth never left Dean's side, unless to go to the toilet, or told to stretch her legs, nurses came and went, bringing her food and drink. Sam and I had only left the hospital late at night, returning back from the motel every morning just after Gerry left, then we would return to the room, checking on both Dean and Beth.

I was now late Monday and Sam and I were sat in the room with Beth, a nurse came in again.

"He's practically off the sedative, fraid its up to him now" She said softly, taking Dean's vital, checking his stitches and adjusting his pain medication.

"Come on" She said, taking Beth's hand from Dean's and leading her over to the other bed, the one that was made for her, but hadn't been used. The nurse sat Beth down, and peeled off her dressings.

"Seems you have no infection in your wounds, but you need to stay hydrated, you're only slowing the healing process" The nurse said

Beth nodded, but continued to stare at Dean, I stood up from my seat, the same seat I had sat in for the past couple of days, Sam was sat next to me. We would leave the room only after Beth said it was ok for us to leave, or when Gerry turned up, he usually left when we return the next morning.

"We're off to get some coffee, want anything?" I asked.

She looked at me as if to say 'yer...Dean', I looked at her and gave her sympathetic smile. I stroked her head.

"Be back in a few minutes" I said, leaving the room, Sam followed behind me. We hadn't ate or drank anything while here, we were both too concerned and worried about Dean and Beth. We headed off to get some coffee, the first time we had gone together to get something to drink.

Sam and I walked slowly, taking our time to get our coffees, we hadn't really had any time alone, even when we were at the motel, Sam was always too worried that he was usually exhausted by the time we got there, that he would sleep the moment his head hit the people, all we would be up all night talking about what we should do next, he sometimes spoke in his sleep, mumbling about calling Bobby, or Castiel.

Both of which he never verbalised when he was awake.

We had to stay strong for Beth, make sure that she was ok. We didn't have much time to worry about ourselves.

Sam wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked back to the room. We didn't speak, we were comfortable in the silence.

"He's done so much for you, so much for everyone and you won't wake him up?" We heard Beth say loudly as we got closer to the room, Sam handed me his coffee, and pushed the door open.

"What's going on" Sam said as he burst through the door, he pulled me into the room quickly afterwards, he looked around once, then shut the door.

I looked around the room, noticing a new member, Cas was here.

I looked at Sam.

"Cas, you're here to help Dean?" Sam asked.

"He won't" Beth said sharply

"I can't" Cas corrected her.

"Beth, Dean has to stay like this till you see it" Cas said in his same monotone voice.

"See what?" She asked just as sharply, I quickly put the coffees down and walked round to Beth's side, I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tight, trying to calm her.

"The vision" Cas said

Beth stood quietly, she looked at Dean, then back at Castiel

"What vision?" She asked softening her voice.

"The one that helps you defeat Astaroth, the one that shows you how to seal him in hell so he can't escape again for another hundred years" Cas said

"I've already said too much, but when you see that, he'll come back" Cas said

"And how do I see this vision?" Beth asked

"The same way you've seen the others" Cas said, then disappeared.

Beth went to sit down, she sat in the chair beside Dean's bed and held his hand

"What does he mean the same way I saw the others, I didn't make them happen" Beth said, I walked over to Sam and sat down, I rested my head on his shoulder, as he began to drift in and out of sleep. I yawned lightly

"Why don't you two go get some sleep" Beth said looking at us

I smiled at her

"Your dad's running late" I replied

Beth looked at me and shook her head

"Go, your falling asleep talking to me, I can manage on my own for a bit" Beth said, giving a small smile

"if anything happens, you're just a call away, and the nurses are just outside. Please, you two need to rest" Beth continued

I stood up and walked to stand beside Beth, I stroked her hair

"We aren't the only ones, I haven't seen you sleep since we got here" I said quietly

"I can't" Beth replied, then looked at Dean

"What if he wakes up while I'm asleep" Beth said

"Well, I don't think you can use that as an excuse now, I mean, Castiel said you have to see the vision before he wakes up, so maybe you should catch some shut eye" I said

Beth smiled at me

"I just can't seem to, everytime I close my eyes, I see the alley way" Beth told me

I stroked her head again

"Maybe we could ask the doctor for some sleeping tablets" I said

Beth looked at me, but said nothing

"Go get some sleep" She said finally

I smiled then walked over to Sam, he had began to fall asleep again

"Stretch, lets go to the motel" I said quietly, then kissed his cheek, He stood up and looked at Beth for a moment

"Go" Beth told him

Sam nodded and pretended to salute, he grabbed my hand and then we walked towards the door

"Do you want anything before we go?" I asked

"I'm fine" Beth replied

"Ok then" I said then Sam and I left

As we walked down the hall, Gerry appeared walking towards us, well the room behind us.

"Hi Carmen, Sam. How she doing?" He asked as he spotted us

"Ok, but can you try and get her to get some sleep, maybe get her to take some tablets to help" I said sincerely, He turned his head to look at the room door. Nodded then said "I will"

He pulled me in for a hug, then shook Sam's hand

"Thanks for looking after her" He smiled then walked towards the room, Sam and I continued round the corner and out of the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	69. Chapter 69

Sam rested back on the bed, his eyes closing gently, I climbed in beside him, his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me in closer.

"Night Stretch" I smiled then closed my eyes, he kissed the top of my head, and I drifted off into a deepish sleep.

My breathing got heavy as I slept, I rolled and tossed, hitting something hard which made my eyes water and shoot open.

I was sat on the floor. Sam looking at me.

"You ok babe?" He asked getting out of bed and knelt down beside me

"Think maybe I should get some sleeping tablets myself" I smiled

Sam smiled back

"I have an idea that might help, maybe we should try it out next time" He said

"mmmmmm" I smiled then pressed my lips to his

"What time is it?" I asked Sam as our lips parted

"Just before eight" He said looking at his watch

"Want to get some breakfast then head over to the hospital?" I asked Sam

He nodded then began to pull on his clothes, his mood and expression changing slightly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We headed out of the diner, Sam held my hand as we walked back to the car. It didn't take us long to get to the Hospital.

I held my hand out for Sam as he came over to join me, he took it and we walked inside.

We walked through the hall and over to the room.

"Morning" I said as I walked in, walking over to Gerry I hugged him lightly. I looked over at the bed Dean was in, then over at the next one and saw Beth sitting, with her eyes closed, legs crossed, breathing deeply.

"What is she doing?" I asked

"Meditating" Gerry replied

"She's been out for a little while, I'm hoping it will help her relax" He added

The nurse came in then, saw Beth

"Here's some breakfast for Beth, I got the good stuff for her, Bacon and eggs" She smiled speaking in a hushed tone.

"Thank you" Gerry and I both said

"Make sure she eats it all, and let her know if there is anything else she needs, to just ring the bell" She added, then left the room

After I short while, I turned to look at Beth again

"Maybe we should bring her back down to earth, she should be eating and getting sleep" I said, then began to walk over to the bed where she was sat.

"Carmen wait" Gerry said, looking at the window

I stopped and looked at the window too, a little confused

"Give her a few more minutes" He said, smiling

I stepped away for a moment and looked back at Gerry, then at Sam, he shrugged his shoulders, I walked over and took a seat beside Sam

I heard someone breath deeply, I turned to look at Beth, her eyes opened

"You ok Honey B?" Gerry asked

She looked over at Dean, then over at the window

"I'm fine" She replied, Gerry looked at the window too then back at Beth

"Meditation work?" He asked

Beth nodded

"Carmen, do you want to get the nurses to get me some sleeping tablets, I think its time I slept" Beth said

I stood up and walked over

"What's with the change of mind?" I asked

"Someone made me realise that I see my visions when sleeping" Beth replied

I looked at her confused

"Wait, who?" I asked

Beth smiled and looked over at Dean, I followed and looked too

"Ok...yeah, you need to sleep, I think you're getting hallucinations" I said

Beth laughed softly

"No Hallucinations, just meditation" Beth said

Beth slipped off the bed and walked over to the tray set out for her, she began to eat the breakfast.

"Do you think she's ok?" I said quietly to Gerry

"I'm fine" Beth replied, she looked over her shoulder at us

"Yep, she's fine" Gerry replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sat down next to Dean's bed again, she held his hand again, Gerry stood up and walked over to her.

"I think I'm headed off now Honet B" He said as he got closer. I picked up a magazine and began to flick through it, Sam wrapped his arm around me as I continued to flick through the magazine, Gerry and Beth spoke quietly to each other.

I still didn't understand what Beth was on about earlier about Dean telling her she needed to sleep, but if it made her happy I wasn't going to say anything against it.

Gerry stood back up after he had finished talking with Beth.

"See you all later" He smiled, then left the room, he held the door open while the nurse came in, the nurse nodded a thank you.

"You're looking brighter today?" The nurse smiled at Beth

"and I see you've eaten" She continued

"Yeah" Beth replied

"Now all you need is sleep" the nurse said, handing Beth a small tub of pills

"And that's where these will help" She continued

"Thank you" Beth smiled

The nurse nodded

"Take 2 and they should knock you out, and like I always say... if you need anything" She said

"I'll buzz" Beth replied

The nurse left then, I stood up dropping the magazine and walked over to Beth, I grabbed a glass of water on my way

Beth stood up and kissed Dean's forehead

"Ok, so you should probably lie down on the other bed, Sam and I will keep watch and if Dean tries to contact any of us, I'll let you know" I said, smiling cheekily

"Still don't believe me?" Beth asked

"I'm coming round to it, I believe you saw what you needed, and clearly, if Dean is here, he knocked some sense into you" I said

Beth laughed and stroked my arm

"I guess he did" I replied


	70. Chapter 70

Beth opened the top and shook two small pills into the palm of her hand, she threw them into her mouth and took a sip of the water. She walked over to the other bed, and laid down, trying to get comfortable.

"Let's hope this works" I said walking back over to Sam.

"I believe Dean is here" Sam said quietly as I sat down beside him.

I stroked his cheek gently, then pressed my lips to it.

Sam smiled gently.

"What about you?" Sam asked me

"I believe, not matter how much something else tells me, that on some level Dean is here, helping Beth" I said quietly, Sam only just heard me. He stroked my side gently. I looked up over at Dean's bed, he lay there unconscious, I looked over at the bed next to his, Beth lay there, eyes shut, breathing deeply and heavily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth's breathing sped up slightly, I got up and rushed over to her bed.

"Beth" I said as I reached her, her eyes open, she was staring at the ceiling

"Did you see it?" I asked

Beth looked at me, a little downhearted

"Not everything, it was just odd flashes, it didn't seem to make sense" Beth said, she looked over at Dean's bed

"And it wasn't enough" Beth said softly

"Well. You've been out for hours" I said

"Sam and I were hoping you had something" I said

Beth looked at me sad

"Well if it helps, I know we have to find small brown leather book, with a rose etched into the cover, and we need to draw a pentagram with 5 different lines" Beth said, trying to remember what she had seen.

"5 different lines?" Sam asked, getting up and walking over

"Yeah, each line was something different" Beth said, trying to think clearly

"One was some sort of oil, another salt, and dirt something like that" Beth said

Sam wrapped his arm over my shoulder

"Maybe you should get something to eat, or stretch your legs alittle" Sam said

Beth began to stand up, she looked a little dizzy, Sam held out his arms and caught her, as her knees gave way.

When Beth looked a bit better, Sam sat her back on the bed.

"You ok?" He asked, looking a little uncomfortable

Beth closed her eyes and breathed in deeply

"I think so" Beth replied, I placed my hand on Beth's forehead

"You're running a bit of a temperature" I said

I grabbed a pillow, fluffed it up slightly and put it back, I then pushed Beth backwards

"I'll be fine" She said, trying to get up

"Stay!" I said sternly

She looked at me, my face was serious

"Beth, you are not well, you have a broken wrist, two deep cuts to your other arm, you are covered in bruises, you haven't slept properly in days, you haven't eaten properly, and now you're running a temperature" I said as strongly as I could

I softened my face slightly and placed my hand on her shoulder

"Your father and I, and Sam, have watched you dismiss every concern we have for you, I know you're worried about Dean, but so are we but you have to look after yourself too Beth, which you haven't been doing" I said softer and concerned

"I don't want you to think I'm telling you off... although I am. You need to rest, and clearly your body has realised it, even if your mind hasn't" I added

She looked at me, then at Sam, then over at Dean

"I'm sorry, I know you're right" Beth replied, she gently moved back, putting her head on her pillow and looked up at the ceiling as the realisation of what I said sunk in, her body agreeing.

"I'm sorry for being so absorbed the last few days, I just miss him so much" Beth said quietly

I sat on the edge of the bed and touched her hand

"Well at least we know how to wake him up now, we just need to make sure you get proper sleep, and take care of yourself" I said

Beth looked at me, tears in her eyes

"I just want it to all be over" Beth said, her voice breaking slightly

I leant forwards and hugged her gently

"It'll be over soon" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on stretch, let's get something to eat, I'm starving" I smiled

"Want anything Beth?" Sam asked as he stood up, She shook her head, and just looked over at Dean.

"Come on" I said to Sam then walked out.

I grabbed a Sandwich from hospital cafeteria, Sam did the same. I chewed slowly each mouthful I took, trying to waste some time, and give Beth some space to rest.

Sam looked at me

"You ok?" he asked

I looked at himself

"Yeah, my mind is elsewhere however" I said smiling gently, Sam stroked my arm gently

"Come on, let's head back over" Sam said standing up and pulling me with him. I threw away the rest of my sandwich, no longer feeling hungry.

When we got back to the room, Beth was asleep. I sat down, Sam followed after wards. I rested my head on his shoulder, and breathed him in, breathing deeply.

Sam stroked my back gently. The nurse came in shortly after we did to check over Dean's vitals, not much had changed, he was still stable though, holding on.

Beth's breathing changed, I stood up.

"Beth" I called, then ran over to her

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Not quite... but we're getting there" She replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	71. Chapter 71

Beth was sat beside Dean's bed writing stuff down on a piece of hospital paper.

"What's Van Van Oil?" I asked looking over her shoulder

"It's an oil with a mixture of incense and washing products, used in Hoodoo to rid evil" Sam said

"Well aren't you a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness" Beth said looking up at him briefly

Sam laughed slightly

"And Palo Santo?" I asked

"Its a type of tree" Beth answered

"Palo Santo literally means Holy Wood, it was used by the incas to purify, apparently the smoke is so fragrant that the evil spirits are unable to breath it in" Sam said

I looked up at Sam, and kissed his cheek

"Beth's right, you are a walking encyclopaedia of weirdness, but I like that" I said

"and consecrated soil is..." Sam began

I nudged him gently in the ribs

"I know what that is" I said

Sam placed his hand on the small of my back and looked over my shoulder to look over Beth's, she was drawing a pentagram and the initials of who was standing where.

"Who stood there?" Sam asked, pointing to the last point on the pentagram

"Not sure yet, they were in the shadows, but whoever it was, I felt shouldn't of been there" Beth said

I picked up the drawing and looked at it closely

"Where did it all take place?" I asked

Beth gave me at look that said 'where else could it be'

"Alley way behind Yearner Street" I said

Beth nodded

I placed my hand on her back and stroked it slightly

"It'll be ok, I mean Cas said himself, this vision will show you how we bind Astaroth in Hell, so it'll end good... for us atleast" I said trying to reassure her

Beth tried to smile, she looked over at Dean's bed

"Did the nurse say how he was doing while I was asleep?" She asked nodding at Dean

Sam looked over at Dean, then at the floor before looking back at Beth

"Still stable" Sam said, placing the drawing back on the table over Beth's lap

Beth looked at Sam for a moment.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Sam asked, breaking the silence

"I guess a beer is out, what with all the pills I'm on" Beth said trying to lighten the atmosphere

"Erm... a sandwich would be great, and maybe a drink?" Beth asked

"No problem" Sam said, he kissed my forehead, then reached for Beth's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Be back in a few minutes" He said, I watched him as he left the room

"I'm sorry" Beth said, I turned to look at her

"For what?" I asked

"I know this must be a strain on both of you too, yet I've been so occupied with trying to get him back, rather than think of you and Sam, and my Dad, and what you lot must be going through, with seeing Dean in the state he is, and me just ignoring everything... I'm so sorry" Beth said

I kissed the top of Beth's head.

"Hey, if it was Sam, I would be doing the same as you. I would be by his bedside, wasting away" I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam came back with food for Beth, He sat down on the sofa and invited me to join him while Beth ate.

I smiled at him, and then rested on my side, tucking my legs up and resting my feet on Sam's thigh, I rested my head on the arm of the sofa. Sam stroked my leg gently then nodded.

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

I felt movement beside my legs, someone standing up.

I opened my eyes, Sam was sat beside Dean's bed.

"What's going on?" I asked a little dazed

"Nothing, go back to sleep" He smiled I closed my eyes again and drifted off once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I felt movement beside my legs again, this time someone sitting down. My eyes opened, I looked at everyone, Gerry was here now, I smiled then stretched slightly

"How long have I been out?" I asked yawning

"Couple of hours" Beth replied

"Feel better for it?" Beth asked

I smiled against

"Yeah, thanks" I replied

Beth walked back over to her bed and sat on the edge, she slipped back gently, Gerry walked over to her and handed her a small box, leaving it on the table infront of her.

"While clearing Glynda out of the house, I found this" He said

"It was always supposed to be yours, but I guess she took it and hid it, but its finally made its way to you" He smiled

Beth slowly reached for the box, I snuggled gently into Sam's chest

"What is it?" Beth asked her dad's

"Open it and find out" He said with a small laugh

Beth took the box, and opened it carefully, a small silver locket was inside it, Beth held it in her hands and looked over it carefully.

"the rose?" Beth said

I lifted my head quickly and looked at Beth, Sam did the same.

"It was sort of your mothers thing, the rose, she loved roses. After all your middle name is Rose" Gerry said

Beth opened it, and looked inside the locket, a small tear fell down her cheek and her dad took the locket, unclasped it and placed it round her neck, re-clasping it when it was in place.

"Arg... I'm so stupid" Beth said

Gerry looked at her confused

"Oh no Dad... thank you for the locket, honestly... its just, did mom have a leather book with the same rose etched into the cover?" Beth asked

"Yes she did" Gerry said

Beth's face lit up.


	72. Chapter 72

"But I haven't seen it in years" He added

"Oh" Beth said unable to speak

"Maybe I'll find it while clearing the house out" Gerry said, trying to sound hopeful, he stroked Beth's back.

"I'm sorry Honey B, is that the book you've been seeing?" He asked

Beth nodded

"Well don't give up hope, we'll find it" Gerry said, kissing her forehead

"Why don't you guys go back to the motel" Gerry said to Sam and I

"You sure?" I asked

Beth and Gerry both nodded

"Dad's here now" Beth said

"If anything vision wise happens, I have him" Beth said

Gerry wrapped his arm over Beth's shoulder.

"Go on you two" Gerry said

"I promise to give you an update in the morning" He smiled

Sam stood up and held out his hand for me, he pulled me up from the seat.

"Well I guess we'll see you in the morning" Sam said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled me into the motel room.

"I hope we don't miss anything important" I said as Sam shut the door behind us

Sam looked tired, I stroked his face gently

"Get some sleep stretch" I smiled

"But I've got to do some research on Beth's visions, try and find out what it is we need, palo santo, Van Van Oil and Conscrated soil for" Sam said his eyes weary

"Sleep, you can do the research later"I said

"If you want, I'll wake you in a few hours so you can get started on it" I said to him, he pressed his lips to mine once and headed over to the bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My phone went off. I turned slightly in the bed and picked it up, it was Beth's phone.

"Beth" I said

"No, it's Gerry sorry, umm but I think you should come back to the hospital" Gerry said

"Why, what's happened?" I asked sitting up, I started nudging Sam's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Nothing bad, just come quickly" He said then hung up

"Sam, Sam...wake up" I said nudging him harder

"Huh?" Sam mumbled

"Sam get up, we have to get over to the hospital" I said trying not to sound so hysterical.

"What?" He asked

"Gerry just called, said we need to get over there, didn't say what though" I said, Sam moved quickly pulling on his clothes, I grabbed the keys to the Impala and pulled on my jeans.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I rushed over to the room

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked through, Beth was still asleep on the bed beside Dean's, I looked over at his.

"Hey Carmen, Hey Sammy" He said, his eyes open, he was awake.

"Umm" was all I could say

Sam went over and hugged him.

"Why hasn't anyone woke Beth up" I said confused

"She needs to sleep" Gerry said, I looked over at her, she was so peaceful

"I think I'll go now, when she wakes up, tell her I'll see her later" Gerry said

"I will" I replied

"The surgeon will be round this evening" Gerry continued

"Thanks, oh and thank you for keeping an eye on her" Dean said

"Of course" Gerry replied laughing

"Just glad to see you awake" He smiled

"I do feel bad we haven't woken her" I said

"She needs the sleep" Dean said, Sam nodded in agreement

"I know she hasn't had much since I've been in here" Dean said looking at Beth

He looked back at us and smiled.

Beth's whole body moved, sitting up straight in the bed, she turned quickly.

"Dean?" She said

"Hey Baby" He replied, his voice a bit croaky, Beth then turned to look at us

"I wanted to wake you up, but I was outnumbered 3 to 1" I said with a slight smile

Beth laughed softly, then looked back Dean.

Beth moved quickly, she ran to Dean's side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Careful, still got surgery scar" Dean said laughing slightly

"Oh sorry" Beth said, she loosened her grip slightly, still holding him

She moved slightly to sit on the edge of his bed, she smiled at himself

"You're awake" Beth said

"Yep" Dean replied

Beth cupped his cheek, and pressed her lips to his.

"Take it you missed me?" Dean mumbled

"Of course I did" Beth said before kissing him again

I laughed softly

Beth smiled then lent back, she stroked Dean's cheek again.

"Ummm... sorry" Beth said turning to look at us

Sam and I were sat on the sofa, Sam's arms wrapped around me, cuddling me. I rested my hands on his stomach, my head on his chest.

"I think I'm going to finally head off and get some sleep" Gerry smiled

Beth stood up

"Why don't you stay home tonight, I'm sure we'll be fine now" Beth said hugging himself

"Ok, sounds fair, I should get your rooms ready anyway" Gerry said

Beth looked at him confused

"Well I have a feeling you won't be hitting the road as soon as Dean gets out of here, and you might as well stay there for free, rather than paying for motels, what with Glynda actually out of the house for good now" He said

"What? We can't do that" Beth replied

"Of course you can, and that's the end of it, Sam, Carmen, when you are ready to leave here, check out of the motel, and come to the house, there's no need for you to spend more money when you have free housing" He smiled, he kissed Beth's cheek then left.

"What did he mean by Glynda was actually out of the house for good now?" Dean asked

Beth smiled and walked back over to his bed, she kissed his cheek


	73. Chapter 73

"Guess you missed all that fun. My dads divorcing Glynda" Beth told him

Dean looked shocked then smiled

"Guess she badmouthed you a little too much in front of him then" He said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you sure it was Iron fillings, and salt as the last two things" Sam asked

"Yep" Beth replied, looking at Dean

"What's wrong?" Dean asked her

"Nothing" She replied

"So we have the 5 things then, we just need to get them, I might have to do some searching around for Van Van oil and Palo Santo" Sam said

"Mm hmm" Beth said

"What about the iron fillings?" I asked

"I can get them from the university from the science lab, I'm sure dad will let me in" Beth said

Beth and Dean began whispering to each other, Sam and I continued with trying to get the things we needed.

"So, if Carmen and I..." Sam began, talking to them

"Woah... hold your horse Sammy, can we wait till we're both out of the hospital to do the major planning, I mean, Dean and I are pretty useless being stuck her, and none of us can go after Astaroth till we're out of here anyway" Beth said

"Yeah Sammy, she's right, I mean Beths still in plaster here, and I still have to be checked out by the doctor and wait till this place release me" Dean agreed

"I mean fair enough getting the Palo Santo Ash and the Van Van Oil, but till we find that book, we're pretty much at a no go" Dean continued, I saw there point

Sam looked at me for some back up

"Fraid they're right Stretch" I replied, then kissed his cheek

"I mean we can start to get a few things together, but till they've got the all clear and we know the exorcism, we're pretty much on a stand still" I said

Sam gave out a large sigh

"Cheer up Sammy, I mean everything will be fine, I promise" Beth said

"Look, it's mid afternoon, why don't you two go have some fun, go out, go to a bar... whatever, just relax" Beth said

I smiled at Sam

"We could do with a bit of fun" I said

"Maybe" I continued then leant closer to Sam

"We could go back to the motel, and you can show me that sleeping remedy" I whispered into his ear, Sam smiled

"Yeah, maybe we will go" Sam said, suddenly standing up, he stretched out his hand for mine, I took it, he pulled me up. I walked over to Beth and hugged her.

"See you soon" I said, I then over Beth and kissed Dean's cheek

"Good to see you up" I said

Dean laughed

"Clearly you two are very happy to see me awake" Dean said, he looked at Sam, he looked very happy and eager to leave

Sam smiled

"See you guys later" Sam said, then wrapped his arms around me tightly, he pulled me out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam closed the door to the motel room behind him with his foot.

He pressed his lips to mine.

"Mmmm...finally" I smiled against his lips.

I pressed my lips back to his, he pulled at my top, as my hands moved to his jeans.

We fell onto the bed as Sam kicked off his jeans fully. I smiled as Sam pressed his lips to my neck. I moaned gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that remedy didn't really work, seeing as I'm still awake" I smiled

Sam smiled back and pressed his lips to mine again.

"Maybe I should try again" Sam said, lifting me onto his lap. I smiled and pressed my lips to his.

"Mmmmm" I smiled, as Sam rolled us over and pressed his lips to my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned to look at the time on my phone.

"You want to get something to eat stretch" I smiled turning back to him. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"I could use some food" He smiled

"Great, you stay here and I'll pick us something up. Why don't you get started on trying to find out where we can get Palo Santo Ash and Van Van Oil" I said

"You won't mind?" Sam asked

I looked at him as if to say 'I just said didn't I'. Sam smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"I'll be back before you can miss me" I said as I got out of bed, I pulled my jeans and top on and headed out of the motel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here" I said chucking Sam a bag, he was sat on the bed, with his laptop on his lap.

"Cheeseburger and fries, and a lemon soda" I smiled as Sam began to examine the bags contents.

He smiled

"Smells good" He said

"Eat up then" I smiled, walking over and joining him on the bed.

"Found anything?" I asked

"A few things, but not much" He said as he began to tuck into his burger.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked

Sam just kissed my cheek gently

I smiled and tucked into my burger as Sam continued to type and eat at the same time.

"You gonna give yourself indigestion, if you keep eating that way" I said to Sam after a few minutes.

He looked at me for a moment. I grabbed his laptop, Sam tried to get it back.

"Finish eating first, then you can get it back" I said

Sam was about to protest, but when back to eating his fries.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	74. Chapter 74

My phone rang, Sam was back on his laptop typing away.

"Hey Beth" I said as I answered

"Dean's check up went fine, Doc said he can be released in the next couple of days" She said

"Oh that's great" I smiled

"Hang on, Sam's trying to tell me something" I said

"Ok" Beth replied

"I've found somewhere I can get Palo Santo and Van Van Oil, if I used the Impala I can get it tomorrow" He told me

"Looks like Sam's found a place where he can get Palo Santo and Van Van Oil, said he can get it tomorrow, if he uses the Impala that is" I told Beth

It was silent for a moment.

"Sounds great" Beth finally said

"Right, ok. I'll pop round for a visit, and let Sam go to get the things we need" I said, Sam looked at me for a minute, I smiled

"Great" Beth said.

We both hung up then

"Don't worry Sam, I'll make it up to you" I smiled, Sam smiled back feeling better

"But it may be after we get rid of Astaroth" I said looking at the time

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I headed back into the room, coming back from the Hospital

"Dean's ok, just dropped off a few things for Beth" I said to Sam

"We should be heading over to Gerry's" I said

Sam nodded and shut down the laptop.

"I'll check us out, you grabbed the bags, and I'll meet you outside" I said getting out of the bed and heading out of the motel room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We pulled up outside of Gerry's home. I walked round to the back of the car to grabbed our bags, Sam joined me and we headed over to the front door holding hands.

"Come on in" Gerry Smiled as he answered the door.

"Let me show you to the room you'll be staying in" Gerry said as we walked in

"And don't worry, I know you'll want to share and that's fine...but try and keep ummm you know to the minimum...at least when I'm in the house" Gerry said slightly uncomfortable

"Sure" I smiled, Sam nodded.

We followed Gerry upstairs into one of the guest rooms, it was bigger than my old room here.

"Hopefully this will be suitable for you two" He smiled, I dropped our bags inside and turned to Gerry

"It's perfect, Thank you" I smiled then hugged him gently.

"I cleaned Beth's room, so it's ready for when they get here. And I'm planning to move some stuff out of storage tomorrow" He said

"I'll give you hand if you like, Sam's heading off early in the morning to get the Palo Santo and Van Van Oil" I told himself

"Oh that would be great" Gerry smiled

"Well, make yourself at home" Gerry said then headed back downstairs.

Sam pulled me into his arms.

"You promise to be safe" I said to himself

"You bet" Sam smiled then pressed his lips to mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I were sat downstairs cuddled up on the couch watching TV, Sam kept asking questions here and there about things he didn't understand.

"So Monica and Chandler are together, but only Joey knows" Sam said

I smiled

"Yes" I said then pressed my lips to his cheek

I snuggled into Sam's side, my eyes closed and I drifted off

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up Sam was already gone, Gerry was moving about the house, carrying large boxes and moving things about. I lifted myself up off of the sofa, Sam had obviously left me to sleep, not wanting to disturb me.

I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and went to find Gerry.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, rolling back my sleeves

"There's a few boxes in the garage still, think you can manage bringing them in" Gerry said as he put down a large box labelled 'BOOKS' He wiped his forehead lightly.

I headed for the garage, there was two large boxes and a small box, the small box was labelled 'Family Photo Albums' The two other boxes were also labelled books. I grabbed the small box first and decided I would come back for the others.

I carried the box in, Gerry had started unpacking the books.

"Where do you want these?" I said showing him the box, he turned to look.

"Umm...they can go in that study" He said pointing to a door to the right of him, I walked over to it and tried the handle

"It's locked" I said

"Oh...here" Gerry said pointing at the table beside him

"We'll put them away later" He smiled, then stroked the top of the box, when I placed it on the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gerry and I pulled up outside the Hospital after receiving a phonecall from Beth saying that they had been discharged and needed picking up, Gerry headed for the front desk to sign the papers, I headed to the room to check that Dean and Beth were ready.

I knocked on the door

"Is it safe?" I asked as I started to open the door.

"It's safe" Beth laughed

I walked in

"Your dad is just signing the discharge papers and getting your prescription, bet you're glad to be getting out of this place?" I asked

Beth turned in Dean's arms

"Sure am, thanks Carmen" Beth smiled

I smiled gently then walked over, I grabbed the small bags I had brought earlier from them.

"No problem, come on then, let's get going" I said, then headed for the door, carrying their bags, Beth and Dean followed behind holding hands

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	75. Chapter 75

I carried Beth's and Dean's stuff up to Beth's old room.

"We sort of de-cluttered and made it suitable for the two of you to stay in for the next few days, while we're here anyway" I said, placing the bags at the bottom of the bed.

"And yes, your dad is fine with your sharing, just keep it PG" I smiled

Beth reached for me and hugged me

"Thanks" She smiled, holding me close, then let me go.

"I'm not sure we'll be staying too long, as soon as we find this book I want to get Astaroth back in the pit where he belongs" Beth said

She went and sat on the edge of the bed, Dean joined her placing his hand on her knee.

"Well technically we have to wait till you get the arm out of plaster" Dean said, kissing her cheek

"But we'll sort it out soon" He smiled, I smiled and sat the other side of her

"At least we know most of what we have to do, and you have Dean back, Sam was looking online a lot of yesterday to try and find anything, but no luck" I said

"Like I said, it's only in the book, I know it" Beth told me

I slapped my thighs

"Then lets get looking" I said, I stood up and walked over to the door

"I'll be downstairs when you're ready to come down" I smiled

Beth smiled, I left the room, leaving Beth and Dean on the bed.

I walked into the family room, I heard a noise come from Beth's room and decided to turn the TV on and try to drown it out.

It worked for a short time, but then I got bored of watching the TV and decided to look through the books that were in the room. When I remembered that there was photo albums in the room across the landing, I headed over and grabbed one from the shelves that had been put on, Gerry had found the key for it and let me in there and asked me to clean it, I put the photo albums away when I cleaned it. Gerry suggested I look for the book, but I hadn't got far the first time. I had a quick look round the room again, placing the album on the side as I looked for the book Beth had been seeing, but again I found nothing. I grabbed the album again.

I headed back to the family room and sat down and began to flick through the photos, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

I heard Beth giggled as she and Dean entered the room, Dean's arms wrapped around her waist, Beth wrapped her arms over his. I rolled my eyes as I looked at them, taking my eyes of the photo album.

"So much for keeping it PG" I said, a smile on my face

Beth tried to get Dean to let go, but it didn't work at first, he kissed her cheek and then unwrapped his arms, he held his hand and then they both walked over to the sofa and sat down next to each other, Dean wrapped one arm over her shoulder, and held Beth's hand in the other on her lap.

"His fault" Beth said, as Dean pulled her in closer

"Hey, I don't think I should get all the blame" Dean smiled against her neck

"I don't think I really need to know" I laughed gently, Beth looked at the book I had

"What's that?" Beth asked

I smiled brightly

"Photo Album, it was in the room down the hall, the one that used to be your mums study. Hasn't changed since the day I first arrived" I said

Beth reached for the book, I handed it to her.

"Your dad never let Glynda in that room, I only went in to clean it, but your dad was suggesting we look in there for the book your looking for, I didn't get very far, as you can see" I laughed

Gerry walked in then

"Hey Honey B" He smiled

He looked down at the album in Beth's hands

"Gosh, haven't looked through the albums your mother put together in years" He said, he headed behind the sofa and kissed Beth's forehead, he looked at the photo Beth had open and smiled

"From the day you were born she took photo's of us and created these albums" He said softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My phone went off, I headed out of the family room to take it.

"Hey Stretch" I answered

"Hey babe" He said sounding a little said

"What's up?" I asked concerned

"It's going to take a bit longer than expected, I've got the Palo Santo, just need to get the Van Van Oil which isn't that easy to get, may not be back till tomorrow" Sam said

"Oh" I replied

"I called Bobby, but he wasn't busy on a hunt" Sam said

"Well just be careful" I said

"Miss you" He said

"Miss you too" I said

Then Sam hung up. I walked back into the family room, pushing my phone back into my pocket.

"Sam doesn't think he'll be back till tomorrow sometime, and don't worry Dean, he's taking care of the car" I said sitting down on the sofa opposite Dean and Beth

"He's go the Palo Santo, but is on his way now to get the van van oil, he says its harder to get than he realised, he called Bobby for some advice, but Bobby said he was on a hunt, and wasn't able to help out much" I said

"Guess I now know why he isn't able to be our fifth person" Beth said

Gerry walked in then

"Who?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa

"Bobby, he's an old friend of Dean and Sams... and Carmens. He's a hunter also" Beth told him

"What do you need him for?" He asked wondering why Beth seemed a bot down about Bobby being unable to help

"Well, with what I've been seeing, the exorcism that mom wrote about for Astaroth, needs 5 people, and well, there's only 4 of us" Beth told him.

Gerry looked at Beth

"Honey B, let me help" He said reaching for her hand, I looked at Beth

"What?" Beth asked

"No, no way dad, this is dangerous, I will not put you in harms way" Beth replied finally

"Beth, you need me, and I know the risk, I need to help" He said calmly, squeezing her hand

Beth looked at Dean

"Beth, we need that 5th person, we need your dad, you knew it was someone you were worried about being there" Dean said


	76. Chapter 76

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her

"I'm not going to let anything happen to him, or you, you know that right" Dean said

She looked at Dean for a long time before turning back to her dad

"Beth, after all these years, this is the least I can do, let me help you" He said

Beth took a deep breath, then nodded

"But I need you to be sure about this" Beth said

"Honey B, I'm sure" He said, leaning forwards and kissing her forehead

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was quiet throughout the rest of the evening, she didn't really touch her food, even through the movie she was quiet, Gerry had suggested it as we don't usually do it.

"Think I'm going to head to bed" Beth said, kissing Dean's cheek and standing up, she walked over to me and hugged me, then kissed her dad's kids

Beth walked out of the room after kissing Dean's cheek again. She headed upstairs and back to her old room.

Dean headed upstairs a short while after Beth, Gerry yawned and stretched when the movie ended. He said goodnight. I sat on the sofa for a short while before heading up to the room. I climbed into the bed, tossed and turned for awhile, unable to sleep. I pulled myself out of the bed and quietly made my way back downstairs.

I walked over to Beth's mom's study. I looked around the room for awhile, seeing if anything would pop out at me. I picked up a book and sat on the floor, crossing my legs and began to read through, I pushed the door shut, so that it was left slightly open. I didn't notice how long I had been in there reading until the sunlight started coming through the windows, it made it easier to read the book, it must have been quite early in the morning, I doubted anyone would be up yet.

"Morning" I heard someone say

I looked up and saw Beth smiling, I smiled back

"Morning" I replied

"Couldn't sleep with out Sammy?" Beth asked

"Something like that" I replied

I yawned and closed the book

"Think I'm going to get some coffee" I said standing up and placing the book on the shelf

"Want some?" I asked

"No I'm fine thanks" She smiled. I left the room and headed for the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

I stood waiting for the coffee, I heard a few people move around, it sounded as if they were waking up. I yawned again.

I grabbed a mug and placed on the work surface. The coffee machine went off, I picked up the jug and poured the coffee into my mug, I heard someone come into the kitchen from the other side.

"Morning" Gerry said as I turned to look at him.

"Want one?" I asked holding up my mug of coffee

"Love one thanks" he smiled, I grabbed another mug and poured some more coffee, I handed him a mug and sipped at my own.

I walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down, still in the clothes from the day before, Gerry was dressed and pouring himself some cereal, he came over and joined me at the breakfast bar and began to tuck in.

I grabbed a bowl myself and had some cereal.

Beth and Dean came in then

"Hey Honey B" Gerry said smiling at Beth

I looked up at Beth, her eyes were red, I was sure Gerry noticed too

"Honey B, what's wrong?" He asked, slipping off the stool and walking over to her.

"You found the diary?" He said

Beth nodded, I dropped my spoon and came over

"Really?" I asked

"But I've been searching that room since I arrived" I said

Beth smiled

"I told you only I could find it" She told me

"I know, its just you've been through a lot, I thought I could help" I said, Beth reached for my hand and squeezed it

"Well if you weren't in that room, I wouldn't of found it, so in a way, you did" Beth told me.

I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked into the room Dean and Beth were in

"Sam says he probably won't get here till dark, so he'll meet us in the alley, I'll keep in contact with him though" I said

I sat down on the opposite seat as them and smiled

"What?" Beth asked looking at me

"Its good to see you two like this again, I almost missed it" I said

Dean and Beth both laughed

"You'll soon wish that to end" Beth replied

Gerry walked in then

"What were the last two things you needed?" He asked, placing a plate of sandwiches down on the coffee table

"Salt and Iron fillings" Beth replied

"Well i'll get the Iron fillings from the University, and meet you in the alley, I'll get the salt too" He said, walking back out of the room, and back into the kitchen

Beth tensed up slightly at the thought of her dad being with us in the alleyway, I tried to smile assuringly, but Dean was already comforting her.

I grabbed a sandwich and began tucking in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had everything I needed for the exorcism of Astaroth, Sam had been keeping me updated with where he was and how long it was going to take him to get back.

I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Beth and Dean to come down, I was flicking through Beth's mom's journal, the paper on the back cover was peeling slightly, I turned it over to take a closer look, there was a folded piece of paper behind it, I pulled it out, it was a dressed to Beth, date and time of when it should be opened too. I looked at my watch quickly.

"Beth" I called loudly

"Beth, come quick" I shouted again

Beth came running down the stairs, a worried look on her face, I smiled brightly. Dean followed closely behind, holding Beth's jacket in his hand.

"I was looking through your moms journal, the paper on the back cover was peeling, and I found this" I said, holding the folded piece of paper

"It's a letter from your mom, not like the little notes in the diary its self, but a letter, addressed just to you, to be opened..." I started, I looked at my watch again

"Well now" I smiled

I handed her the small folded note. Beth looked confused, I held out my wrist, showing her the time

"7.23pm" I smiled

Beth looked at Dean, he smiled

"Open it" I said, interrupting Dean and Beth.

Beth unfolded it carefully

"My Darling beautiful baby girl, I guess by the time you are reading this, you will no longer be my baby girl" Beth began, Dean wrapped his arms around her.

"I may not be there, but I have seen you grow, not only am I always with you, but I have seen your future. I'm sorry I could never tell you about these visions, and I know you have only recently gained them. They have run in the family for many generations, but they are a triggered gift. They are triggered by love. I started to get my visions when I met and fell in love with your father, and I know you'll get yours when you find Dean." Beth continued,

"I'm also afraid they will get stronger and more powerful, but they will be easier to cope with as you grow old and close together. So tonight you face Astaroth, I want you to know, I will be there with you, and your father, who will be safe. You have nothing to fear, tonight you have the advantage, you have the control and together you all will be a part of defeating Astaroth. I loved you from the minute I knew you, before you were even born, and I never stopped. You are my life, my joy" Beth said

Dean pressed his lips to Beth's forehead

"Dean" She said

"Hmmm" He replied

"No, that's what's she's written" Beth smiled

He looked shocked, and then looked at the paper


	77. Chapter 77

"Dean, I'll never get to thank you for what happened in the alley, except through this letter, so Thank you, not only for being there for me as I drew my last breathes, but for looking after my beautiful daughter, treasure her, love her, and always be the hero she sees you as" Beth said looking at Dean, she kissed him softly. My eyes filled with tears, I wiped at them furiously.

"My beautiful Beth, tell your father I love him, I never stopped and never will. Have faith tonight, and believe that anything is possible. All my love, forever and always. Mom" Beth finished

She looked up at me, her eyes red, as I'm guessing so were mine.

"She must of seen everything" I said, wiping my eyes again

Beth smiled and reached over to me, she hugged me tightly

"She sounds like she was an amazing woman" I added

Beth let me go and smiled

"She was, she really was" Beth replied

I looked down at my watch

"We should be leaving" I said

Beth folded the letter, and took her jacket from Dean.

"Lets get this show on the road" Beth smiled, then tucked the letter into her jacket pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I squeezed into the back of Beth's car. Dean sat in the passenger seat, his hand resting on her knee. Beth sped off towards the alley.

We pulled up along side a curb, Beth climbed out grabbing a small bag with her, that contained the journal, and a container of consecrated soil. Dean came out and wrapped his arms around her, I climbed out and stretched myself out.

"Bit tight in the back?" Beth asked smiling

"Just a bit" I replied

"I'm going to wait here for Sam, he shouldn't be much longer" I said

Beth nodded and Dean and her headed down the alley

I stood by the curb, stepping from side to side as I waited for Sam. It wasn't long till Sam pulled up in the Impala, parking behind Beth's car.

"Hey" He smiled as he got out. He had a bag over his shoulder.

"Van Van Oil and Palo Santo Ash" He said patting the bag.

"Great, let's go" I said, Sam stopped me and pressed his lips to mine.

"Hey" Sam said as our lips parted.

"Hey" I smiled.

We walked into the Alley, coming up behind Beth and Dean.

"We have the Van Van Oil, and the Palo Santo Ash" I said

Dean looked towards Sam, Sam hugged him, and Dean smiled and tapped Sam's back

"Good, cos we have the consecrated soil and the other things are on the way" Dean said, telling Sam mainly.

"I'm still not sure he should be doing this with us, but if my moms correct, he'll be safe" Beth said

"Wait what?" Sam asked confused

"Catch you up on it lately stretch" I smiled

"So we have 5 people, just like you saw it?" Sam asked

Beth nodded

"And one in spirit" I said softly

Beth smiled, she could feel her mother with us, I could someone too.

"I'll start the pentagram" Sam said

Beth reached into her bag and pulled out the jar of soil, then handed it and the journal to Sam

"Make sure you do it in this exact order" Beth told him

Sam nodded, and then we both walked a bit further down the alley way.

Sam began drawing out the lines as I instructed him what went where. Beth and Dean joined us with Gerry following behind, Gerry handed over the Iron fillings and salt, I handed them to Sam and told where to draw the lines.

The pentagram was finally finished, Sam looked over it, then looked at me, I nodded.

"Right, now everyone needs to stand on a point" Sam said, standing up, I handed him the journal, he checked the pentagram again then handed it to Beth.

"Thanks Sam" Beth smiled

Sam took my hand, kissed it lightly then walked over to the other side of the pentagram, I took my place, as did Sam, Gerry took his spot opposite Beth, he was hidden slightly by the shadows, Dean took his spot too.

Beth stroked the journal then stepped forwards to her point.

"This is it" Beth said

Beth looked over at Dean, he smiled at her, held out his hand, she handed over the journal and took a deep breath.

"Whatever we do, we must not move from our points" Beth said

"He will not be able to cross the lines, so we will be safe" Beth added

"Ready?" Beth asked

Sam and I nodded

"Ready Honey B" Gerry said smiling

Beth looked at Dean again

"Ready when you are babe" He smiled

Beth reached for his hand and he took it, he kissed it gently.

"Lets get this show on the road" Dean said

Dean opened the journal, breathed in deeply, Dean began to speak the summoning, speaking confidently.

As soon as he finished, it got cold, the air heavy, the wind had picked up, Smoke appeared in the centre of the pentagram, as it began to disperse, there he stood. Astaroth. But he was different, must be in a different form.

"Who summoned me here?" He asked

"Hey buddy" Dean said mockingly

Astaroth turned to face Dean and looked shocked

"Dean, what a surprise" Astaroth said, his mouth turned into an evil smile

He turned, looking at Beth

"and the girl, Beth right?" He said

"Oh look, your wrist, does it hurt" He asked, teasing us

"Not as much as this is going to hurt you" Beth replied

Astaroth looked down to the ground, his eyebrows narrowing

"Wait, what is this?" He asked looking worried

No one said anything, Dean began to read the exorcism from the journal

The human form Astaroth had taken began to shake violently, he collapsed, the wind picked up again, filling the air, it was trying to break the pentagram, I noticed it was mainly pushing Beth and Dean, but was pushing, trying to find a weak point.

"Beth?" I heard Gerry asked

"It's ok dad, he'll be fine, stay on your point" Beth said.

The human host threw his head back, smoke escaped his mouth, it tried pushing and escaping the pentagram but it was dragged down to the ground. The host was pulled to, Astaroth must be trying to hold on to him.

Gerry gasped

"Dad, look at me" I only just heard Beth say, it became heard to hear anything, it was like Beth was whispering to her father.

I saw Dean drop, then Beth, She checked on Dean, then went over to her Dad.

"Dad, you ok?" Beth asked, She stood up as did Dean, Sam walked over to the centre of the pentagram and checked on the stranger in the middle

"Dad?" Beth asked again, walking over to him

He said nothing

"Its ok Dad, he's going to be fine" Beth said, looking at the stranger, then back at her dad

"I saw her" He said

I decided to go and help Sam with the stranger, leaving Beth and her Dad to have a private moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and I took the Impala, taking the young man that Astaroth had possessed to the Hospital, Dean and Beth had left with Gerry back to the house.

We signed him in quickly, not really wanting to stay to long, we made sure that he was ok and then headed back to the house.

We pulled up, parking the Impala out the front and headed inside, Sam holding my hand.

"How about, we go back on the road, do what we do best, then when its time to get my arm checked, or re-plastered, we come back, there's no way any of us can survive in this town for that long, and there's no way I'm staying behind" Beth said

"Why are you staying behind, and whose leaving?" I asked as Sam and I walked into the room, still holding hands

"no one's staying behind, I was just suggesting that in the next few days we hit the road again, but come back when I need this thing looking at" Beth said, holding up her cast.

"Sounds good to me" Sam said, before sitting on the sofa opposite them, I walked over with him, he pulled me onto his lap.

I smiled, Sam pressed his lips to my neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	78. Chapter 78

**1 Year later!**

"How you feeling babe?" Dean asked kissing her forehead

"a bit better" She said, resting her head on his shoulder. We had just got back from an all night hunt, I was shattered and Beth was looking as green as she had been the last few days, throwing up now and then, and feeling sick most of the time.

"I think I've got some bug or something" Beth said, taking a sip from her glass of water.

"mm hmmm" I said smiling, I recognised the symptoms, and it wasn't a bug

Beth lifted her head, she looked at my confused, then at Dean, he shrugged his shoulders, then wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"Do you want to go back to the motel room and rest?" Dean asked her full of concern

"I think that's a good idea" I said looking at her, my eyes widening

"Maybe I should go with her" I said, Sam looked at me confused.

"Come on Beth, we'll walk to the motel, you guys can finish here" I said

"I think she's right baby" Dean said, kissing her cheek

"I want you well enough when we go see your dad in a few days" Dean said

Beth rested her on Dean's shoulder

"Are you sure?" She asked

"I'm sure" Dean replied

"Yeah Beth, go on and relax" Sam said looking up from his laptop, he smiled then kissed my cheek

"See you later" He said

Beth stood at the same time I did, Dean kissed her cheek

"Get some sleep" Dean said concerned

Beth nodded, I walked over and linked my arm through hers and we headed out of the diner and back towards the motel.

"So I think we need to stop at the chemist just up the road" I said

"Oh ok" Beth replied confused

I stopped

"Wait are you telling me you don't know?" I asked

"Know what?" Beth asked, her eyes widening

I shook my head, and continued walking, dragging Beth along with me down the road and into the chemist, I headed to the aisle I wanted then stopped.

"What's going on?" Beth asked once I had stopped

I picked up one of the tests and handed it to her, she looked at me confused then down at the box

"Pregnancy test?" She asked, her eyes widening more

"You're not...?" Beth began and looked at me, I laughed softly

"Not me... you" I replied

Beth looked at me, trying to figure out if I was being serious or joking, I stood calm as ever and confidant in what I just said. Beth shook her head.

"No... there's no way... I'm not..." Beth began

I placed my hands on Beth's shoulder

"Then explain the sickness, the glowing, the strong sense of smell" I replied

"So you really think...?" Beth asked

I nodded, smiling brightly

"Why not, you and Dean have been married a few months now, a baby was bound to come along at some point" I said

"But Dean and I haven't discussed kids, plus we live on the road" Beth said

I smiled

"Come on, lets get this and find out" I said, pulling her over to the counter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sat on the edge of the bed, we were back at hers and Dean's motel room

"How long till we find out?" Beth asked nervously, she was twisting her fingers together on her lap

I sat down beside her

"Not long" I replied

"Dean and Sam will be here soon" Beth said

"It's fine, I'm sure we have some time" I replied trying to calm her

We sat in silence then and waited. The alarm I had set on my phone then went off, I looked at Beth

"Times up" I said

Beth stood up and slowly made her way towards the bathroom, she paused at the door

"Beth, you ok?" I asked

Beth sighed

"What if Dean doesn't want kids?" Beth asked

"Oh please! Dean loves you, he'll be ecstatic, plus you've already seen that you and Dean have kids" I said, I got up and joined her

"But I wasn't expecting it so soon" Beth replied, I took Beth's hand

"Come on" I said, pulling her into the bathroom

Beth looked down at the counter where the stick sat, I looked down too.

"Beth, its positive" I said softly

Beth's breathe got caught in her throat. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I'm pregnant" Beth said

I squeezed Beth's hand

"There's going to be a little Winchester" I smiled

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I pulled out my cell and called Dean.

"Hey Dean, ummm" I started

"Is everything ok? Beth is she ok?" Dean asked worried

"Dean you'd better hurry up and come back" I said

"What? Why?" Dean asked

"Well Beth needs you" I said down the phone

"I'll be right there" He said then hung up

Beth began pacing the room while we waited for Sam and Dean to come back. The door opened.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling worse?" Dean asked walking straight over to Beth, stopping her pacing and cupping her face.

"I'm fine" Beth replied

"Dean we need to er... talk about something" Beth said, I nodded standing up.

I walked over to Sam, "Come on, lets wait outside" I said, pulling Sam out the door and closing it behind us.

Sam and I walked around for a bit, staying close to the motel room.

"Do you know what's going on?" Sam asked me

"I do, but it's not for me to say, sorry" I told him, he looked at me and nodded once. We heard shouting come from the room, we ran quickly so that we were stood outside again. Dean shouted again.

Sam opened the door, "Is everything ok?" Sam asked as he burst inside

I stood behind Sam in the doorway. Dean placed Beth on the ground and looked at Sam, it had obviously gone well.

"Sammy, we're having a baby" Dean said

Sam looked over at Beth, she nodded. Sam looked back at Dean, said nothing and grabbed him pulling him into a hug.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long till Dean suggested we head for Beth's home town

"I don't think we should tell your dad over the phone, and the sooner the better right?" Dean said

Dean hadn't stopped smiling since Beth had told him.

"You don't think he'll mind us arriving early do you?" I asked from the back of the Impala

"I don't think he'll mind" Beth replied

Dean looked at Beth and smiled

We continued to drive, Sam pulled me into his arms as we drove through the town.

We pulled up outside Beth's dad's house. As soon as Dean cut the engine, the front door opened, Gerry stood there smiling

"Honey B" He grinned

"What are you doing here, I wasn't expecting you for a few days" He said, as he pulled Beth in for a hug

"Well dad, we came early, because we have something to tell you" Beth told him

He looked at her concerned

"Why don't we go inside and we'll explain" Beth said, taking her dad's hand and leading him inside.

It felt good to be back, in familiar scenery. We were in the living room, Beth sat on the sofa, pulling her dad to sit down beside her, Dean joined them, sitting on the other side of her, his hand resting on her knee.

Sam and I sat down opposite them.

"Dad, Dean and I have some news" Beth began

Gerry looked worried, but Dean and Beth smiled

"So Dad... looks like you'll be getting grand-kids soon" Beth said

He looked at Beth and Dean, then at me and Sam. I nodded and then he quickly turned back to Beth

"Grand-kids?" He asked

Beth nodded

"Yep, I'm pregnant" Beth smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pulled me into his arms.

"You know I love you right?" Sam asked

"Yes?" I questioned wondering where this was going.

"Just you and me" He smiled

"Just us" I smiled

He pressed his lips mine

"Carmen?" He said as our lips separated

"Yeah" I answered

"Marry me?" He asked smiling and looking deep into my eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
